The Marauder School Days
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: This is quite the parallel universe! Peter Pettigrew is not one of the Marauders. He and Lily Evans don't even exist. The fourth Marauder is none other than me! Katelyn Snape, Severus' twin sister! Follow the Marauders through Lessons, Love, Adventure and Friendship
1. Chapter 1- New Friends

Hey Readers, really excited about this story because I get to write about the Marauders and their adventures at Hogwarts. I really hope you enjoy the story. So let's begin. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I had never been so nervous in my life. I was practically shaking. I was excited too, of course. If nothing else it would be good to escape my cruel parents and their horrid friends.

We took a taxi to Kings Cross Station. From there my Mother and Father marched Sev and I up past all the muggles until we came to platforms 9 and 10. In between them was a brick wall. My father put his hand firmly on mine and Sev's shoulder and pushed us through the wall which had seemed quite solid. When we reached the other side we were joined by Mother who directed us towards the scarlet train, The Hogwarts Express. She helped us put our trunks on the train and emotionlessly kissed our cheeks before saying goodbye coldly. We turned to Father who shook Sev's hand and wished him luck. Sev stepped aside and Father glared down at me.

"Do as your brother says Katelyn and make sure you obey every one of Slughorn's commands. do I make myself clear?" He hissed.

"Crystal." I muttered.

Sev and I nodded to our parents before jumping onto the train.

"You can sit with me if you wish Katie." My twin brother offered.

"No thanks Sev. No doubt you'll be sitting with that cow Bellatrix and I simply cant put up with her! No, I'll make my own way. Thank you though Severus." I decided.

He nodded briskly and I hugged him in an awkward brother sister way.

I walked down the train corridor a while and found an empty carriage I sat down and let out my Black kitten, Midnight. She curled up on my lap and I looked out of the window.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" a voice cried from behind me.<p>

"Sirius!" I exclaimed.

Sirius Black was my best friend. His parents were my parents greatest acquaintances- of course pure bloods don't have friends. I spent half my life at the Blacks house. There was Andromedra, Bellatrix and Narcissa- Sirius' cousins. Andromedra was fifteen, Bellatrix was our age and Narcissa was the year below. Then there was Sirius and his year-younger brother, Regulus.

If it wasn't for Sirius I don't think I would have made it this far. Our families were Slytherins but Sirius and I were determined to be Gryffindor! Andromedra was the only other family member to break the house of snakes tradition. She is Hufflepuff.

"It's so good to see you!" I laughed jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. As I looked over his shoulder I saw two others.

"Can we come in? Everywhere else is full." Sirius asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

Sirius sat opposite me and one of the other boys sat by him, the other by me.

"I'm James Potter and that is Remus Lupin." The boy next to Sirius introduced.

"Katelyn Snape. But you can call me Katie, Sirius and Sev do." I replied.

"Urgh, Snivilus!" Sirius groaned.

"Oh Sirius please don't call him that! His name is Severus." I moaned back at him.

"Snivilus is Katie's twin brother. He'll be a Slytherin." Sirius spat.

I sighed deeply. "He's not as bad as your brother though. Regulus is so far up your parents behinds I don't know where they end and he starts." I hissed.

James snorted and Sirius made a face but nodded.

"I swear, as soon as I can I'm gonna disown that family. All of them; except Andromedra." The young boy sneered.

"So," I said changing the subject. "Tell us about yourselves, James, Remus."

"Not much going on with me. I just live with my parents in our Manor in London." James admitted.

"I live with my parents too. Just us. My dad's a wizard, my Mum's a muggle." Remus explained and then hung his head realising he'd just admitted his blood status.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Remus, I don't know James but from what I do know, no one will judge you. And if they do I shall curse their backsides off!"

Remus went red and blinked a lot. He seemed to be in shock that I had stuck up for him, or even talked to him at all!

Sirius then produced a pack of cards and the four of us began a game of exploding snap.

* * *

><p>When the trolley witch came with her sweets and treats to sell; I noticed that Remus was a few coins short so, when he wasn't looking, I slipped a couple of galleons into his moneybag. He looked very confused to find himself richer than he thought. He turned to me and I shrugged.<p>

I don't think he rumbled me.


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting

Katie's POV:

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over here!" a giant of a man was shouting. Me and the boys, carrying our pets in their baskets and cages, rushed over to him so as not to get lost.

"Ello you lot. I'm Hagrid. Games keeper and your guide to the castle." The tall man introduced.

"I'm Katie, that's Sirius, James and Remus. My brother Sev is here somewhere too!" I replied.

"Nice to meet you." Hagrid smiled. "Alright all of you. Follow me! I'll be taking you up to the castle."

We followed Hagrid down a bumpy path towards a vast lake where we found around fifty boats. The boys and I boarded one of them, Hagrid clicked his fingers and the entire fleet move forward.

We had been sailing for just a few moments when I heard every single first year gasp along with me, for there in front of us was Hogwarts Castle!

It was the biggest building I'd ever seen and I could tell the grounds would be enormous. The castle it's self had a magical and mystical feel to it. The moonlight bounced of it perfectly and reflected beautifully into the water around us.

* * *

><p>After aborting the boats, Hagrid led us up to two ginormous, majestic, oak doors. He knocked twice and the doors were opened by a witch who was around her fifties.<p>

"Good Evening First Years. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. If you follow me I shall be Taking you through to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now, follow me please." The witch announced.

We were led through to the Great Hall by McGonagall. There were 4 main tables that were longer than any I had ever seen. At the far end was a sort of stage on which there was a staff table and in front of that a stool and ragged old hat. We gathered around in front of the stage.

All of a sudden the hat burst into song, shocking everyone.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>"

McGonagall went to make a second announcement.

"Now, First Years. The sorting shall commence. When I call your name come up here and sit on the stool. Place the hat on your head and it shall sort you.

"Sirius Black"

Sirius gripped my hand and squeezed it before strolling casually over to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Amos Diggory"

"HUFLEPUFF!"

"Amanda Harris"

"RAVENCLAW!"

" Remus Lupin"

I patted his shoulder and he gulped nervously

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Christopher Machin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"James Potter"

He winked to me as he sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alastair Quince"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Katelyn Snape"

I held my breath. I was shaking. I walked up to the stool and Sirius gave me a thumbs up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'MERLIN'S BEARD!'

Sev looked like he'd been hit by a bus when I skipped off to join my friends.

"Severus Snape"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I knew it would happen but I felt sort of sick anyway. A sad sickness. A lonely sickness. My twin brother and I were to be separated.

I shared a wonderful meal with my friends. There was so much food! Remus seemed quite over whelmed and I guessed he had never been to a magical dinner party.

All of a sudden I cursed loudly and the three boys stared at me. Sirius cocked his eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to have to make friends with girls!" I cried and my best friend laughed heartedly.

"Whys that?" James asked. "And what's wrong with girls anyway? You are one!"

"They'll never let me in your dorm, duh! And girls are horrid anyway!" I pouted.

"Katie doesn't like girls. The only decent one she knows is Andromdra. And even then Bellatrix and Narcissa throw her niceness out of balance." Sirius explained.

Remus looked confused. "How can you hate girls? That's so strange!"

"Yeah, well, if you'd had my experience then you'd hate them too!" I hissed and Remus looked down.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No I am." I cut in. "I shouldn't have snapped at you . Sorry."

Dumbledore then made a rather odd speech. I found it strange to see such an old and important wizard talk in such a friendly and un formal way.

After the feast we were led to the Gryffindor common room by our prefects, Lucinda Green and Charles Hoot. From there we were directed to our dorms. I hugged the boys and bid them goodnight.

* * *

><p>I walked into my dorm room and found 4 other girls. 1 was a redhead, 2 were blond- one with blue eyes one with green, and the other was a brunette.<p>

"Hello, my name is Katie Snape! What's yours?" I greeted with enormous positive hopes.

The four girls look at each other and snorted.

"How geeky are you?! I'm Catherine murphy." The blonde- blue-eyed witch laughed.

"I know she's so ugly too! I'm Rebecca Stevens." The brunette giggled.

"Her Hair! I'm Amy Jones." The blonde-green-eyed girl cackled.

"Her eyes! I'm Jenna Swott." The redhead sniggered.

My fists balled up and I stood shocked. I placed Midnight on the bed and curled up next to her. I unpacked quickly and changed for bed. I then pretended to be asleep until everyone else had dozed off. When I was sure I was the only one awake I let the tears fall. I picked up my mirror. I looked at my waist length silky black hair and my sapphire blue eyes. 'Am I really ugly?' I asked myself sadly.


	3. Chapter 3- My Friends

Remus' POV:

I felt really bad about questioning Katie on her past with girls. I was just not used to having friends!

"Sirius. do you think Katie will be angry with me, about earlier" I asked in concern.

"What? Nah! Of course not! She's probably forgotten already. And even if she hasn't I'm sure she'll excuse you." He replied absent minded.

It was just the three of us in our dorm. We were sitting on our beds chatting.

"So, how did you meet Katie?" James questioned Sirius.

"Well, both our families are dark and, well, we've just grown up together. She was expected to befriend Cousin Bellatrix and Snivilus to befriend me. But Cousin Bella's horrid to her and Sniv is a prick too. He went off with my younger brother and Katie and I grew closer. We both knew from about the age of 5 that we wanted to break tradition and be Gryffindors." Sirius explained.

"Are your parents really bad?" I probed.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "My parents don't KILL me because I'm still heir to the Black titles even if I am a disappointment. But Katie missed out. Sniv is heir of Snape so she is considered unworthy of life. We're both abused horridly but she has come close to death on more than one occasion."

"Gryffindor's Hat! Poor Katie!" James exclaimed.

I was shocked. How could anyone do that to their own kids?

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I came down to breakfast the next morning to find my friends already there.

"Good night?" Sirius asked.

Our eyes interlocked and he saw the look in my Safire eyes. He put his arm around me.

"Tell me later, ok." He whispered and I nodded weakly.

Remus looked sympathetic and James just looked out raged.

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

And I thought girls were nice!

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I was so scared about having to be in lessons with Catherine, Rebecca, Amy and Jenna.

The only thing that kept me together was that I knew I could rely on Sirius to look out for me. We always have each others backs.

McGonagall handed out our timetables

Monday: Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology

Tuesday: Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy

Wednesday: Potions, Herbology, Flying, Astronomy, Charms

Thursday: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic

Friday: Double Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic

I sighed. Slughorn, Janik, McGonagall, Binns, Sprout.

"Come on you lot lets go." Sirius mumbled

We stood up and were walking out of the hall when I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around to see Sev.

"Err, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you in Potions." I stuttered.

Sirius growled but James dragged him and Remus off to class.

"Katie we need to talk." Severus muttered.

"Talk." I replied.

My brother sighed deeply at my sarcastic tone.

"I think you know what's going on Kate. Mother and Father are furious and you can't hide forever. I want to protect you. You're my sister. I… I just… I….. I'll do what I can but you'll have to watch your back too. It's no secret, Bella's hate for you. Just be careful Katie. I don't want you to get hurt, ok?" My brother stammered.

In many ways Sev was similar to my parents. He held himself their way, he called muggle borns MudBloods, he looked down on HalfBloods, he was Slytherin. But most of all, he struggled to portray emotions. I knew he cared but he didn't know how to show it properly.

"I'll be careful Sev, I promise. Thank you for caring. I love you. Now, potions is calling I believe." I murmured.

The two of us walked to potions and broke off at the door.

"What did Snivilus want?" James asked.

"Oh not you too! Sirius see what you've done! His name is Severus! And he was being lovely believe it or not!" I spat.

"That will be not then." Sirius chuckled tucking my hair behind my ear.

I made a face but kissed his cheek.

"Sorry I spat at you James. I just get a tad…. protective." I muttered.

Just then Slughorn came in.

* * *

><p>James ' POV:<p>

It had been about a month since Hogwarts started and us four had grown inseperable.

Katie seemed to be having a tough time with her room mates and we were all worried now. Especially Sirius.

We decided to confront Katie on Saturday. Remus was worried she'd hate us. Sirius was worried it would be worse than we thought and I was worried that she'd try and go to her brother about it.

I really hated that slimeball.

We were outside sitting at the base of our favourite tree.

"Katie, we're worried…. About your room mates" Sirius began

"We thought perhaps you might want to talk about it. After all we are friends." Remus stuttered.

"And if there is something wrong we can help you." I finished.

Katie's eyes filled with tears.

"You traitors! I thought you cared I didn't know you thought I was weak. Or you felt sorry for me. Is that why you hang out with me? Poor Katelyn the geeky ugly witch that no one likes! I cant believe this! I can handle it on my own! I'm strong enough! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she wailed.

"No Katie it's not like that!" Sirius shouted.

"You're not! We don't!" Remus cried.

Katie ran off towards the castle and we ran after her. She ran right up to the common room and to her dorm.

"Slytherin's Sword!" I cursed.

We pressed our ears against the door. We could hear the other girls.

"What's wrong Snape?"

"Friends finally ditched you?"

"Seen you for the freak you are?"

"About time!"

Then there was the sound of punches and slaps and kicking. We could hear Katie's crying.

Sirius went mad and Remus saw red. I had to grab both of them by the scruff of the neck to prevent them running straight in.

"Go to McGonagall!" I hissed and we sprinted to our Head of Houses office.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"You have to come quick Professor!"

"It's Katie Professor!"

"Her Room mates are beating her!"

"You have to come quick!"

"We have to go now!"

We shouted.

We ran back to the girls dorm door with McGonagall hot on our heels.

She leant against the door and heard all she needed to hear.

The 4 of us broke in and Professor McGongall stunned the 4 bullies. She dragged them onto one of the beds and Remus leant down and picked up the unconscious body of Katie.

Sirius was sent to fetch Professor Dumbledore and the other Head of Houses and I was sent to find Snivilus.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

When I came to everything hurt. I knew that I was badly bruised. My mind was starting to function again and I realised I had someone's arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Remus.

I was shocked.

"Professor!" He called sitting me down next to him.

Professor McGonagall rushed over. I looked around to see my dorm room in a complete mess. I saw my attackers lined up against the wall.

"Miss Snape? Are you ok?" Professor McGonagall asked in concern.

I could only nod.

"The other Professors are on their way as is your brother." She informed me.

"Sev" I stuttered.

Remus nodded.

"James has gone to get him. Sirius is looking for the other Professors." He educated me.

I nodded again.

Right on queue Professors Dumbledore, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout burst in followed by Sirius, James and Sev. My friends rushed to my side but Sev lingered at the door.

I held my hand out and he rushed forward and took it. He knelt by my side and I hugged him. I hugged them all.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"No. we are. We noticed it weeks ago but did nothing." Sirius insisted.

"If it's anyone's fault it's ours!" James cursed.

Sev said nothing but kissed my hand.

"Miss Murphy, Miss Stevens, Miss Jones, Miss Swott. You have been found directly bullying Miss Snape. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore urged.

No one said anything.

"Very well. I expect you realise that we do not allow this behaviour at all at Hogwarts. Myself and my fellow staff members find ourselves horrified with your behaviour. However, it seems to be your lucky night. We have decided not to expel you but you will receive two months worth of everyday detentions. Do I make myself clear?" He bellowed.

The four bullies nodded.

"Miss Snape. We are of course aware that you are now unable to share a room with Murphy, Stevens, Jones and Swott. I have decided that, if you all promise to do behave admirably and keep the upmost respect for each other, you will be permitted to join Mr's Potter, Black and Lupin in their dorm." McGonagall announced.

A smile broke out on my face I looked around to see my three best friends smiling just as widely. The only person who was not smiling, but in fact scowling, was Sev.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was! This had to be the first time girls and boys had ever shared a dorm. And although the circumstances were awful I still couldn't be happier.

"Now, Mr Snape would you be so kind as to escort Miss Snape to the hospital wing?" Professor Dumbledore requested.

Sev nodded and stood up briskly. I tried to copy him but found my legs buckling and myself falling back into Remus.

"Sorry!" I squealed.

Sev put my arms around his shoulder and, carefully supporting me, he helped me out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4- Remus? How?

Katie's POV:

It was now January. The past few months had been my happiest ever! Without my evil ex-roommates bullying I had never been happier in the dorm of my friends.

There was something bothering me though. Not that was hurting me directly. But it was hurting Remus. every month so far he had been ill around the same time. The next day he always emerged with scratches and scars and I was worried.

It was Saturday 16th of January. Remus had stayed behind to help Slughorn clear up after class. James, Sirius and I were already sat under the our tree.

"Guys! I've got it!" I exclaimed.

Sirius and James looked confused.

"About Remus' mystery monthly illness! I've just realised how stupid I've been. He disappears every full moon with out fail and all ways returns with scars! Merlin's Beard! He's a werewolf! I bet my entire vault!" I cried.

"Merlin's Beard indeed! Are you sure Katie?" James shouted in shock.

"Shhh! Slytherin's Sword James! Hush! Yes I'm positive! Oh no! Here he comes. Act normal! I'll talk" I gabbled.

"Hey Remus! Listen, we, erm, we wanted to talk about when you were ill these past few months. Actually you don't look too good now!"

Fear filled Remus' hazel eyes. Clearly he didn't want to be having this conversation.

"I've got to go to the library! Now! Sorry!" He stammered before rushing off.

"You see!" I urged before grabbing my own bag and sprinting off after him.

I caught up with him and dragged him into a nearby broom cupboard.

"Listen Remus. I know. We all do. We aren't frightened or freaked out and we don't hate you or anything ridiculous like that. We still love you Remus! You're still our friend." I blabbed.

Remus' eyes filled with tears and he looked at his shoes.

"Oh Merlin Remus! How old were you? What happened?" I cried.

"When I was 4 my father got into a…. erm…. Disagreement with a werewolf, Fenir Greyback. He bit me in revenge." My poor friend mumbled.

I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Remus! I'm so sorry! Sorry I didn't figure it out earlier. Sorry I cant stop it. Sorry tonight is full moon." I sobbed. "I'll promise you something Remus. I will find a way to make it easier for you. I will somehow someday. I'll never stop trying I swear! I'll do anything! I... I…. I promise."

Remus looked at me with his huge round eyes. He looked frightened. I kissed his forehead.

"I promise Remus. I do." I vowed.

"I still have to go to the library though." He muttered.

"Do you want company?" I offered.

He shook his head sadly and I nodded in understanding. He kissed my cheek and ran off.

I stalked off back to the tree and when I got there I slumped back down and put my head on James' shoulder.

"He is then." James said but it sounded more like a question.

I nodded slowly and Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Merlin's Beard!" he sighed.

The three of us had been in the dormitory for about an hour when Remus staggered. He looked very pale and ill. I ran over and engulfed him in a hug.

"I have to go now. I, err, just wanted to say goodbye. I'll see you in the morning." Remus murmured.

James came over and sort of 'man hugged' him and Sirius followed suit. He nodded to us and then darted back out of the room.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed.

"Poor, poor Remus! I can't just sit here!" I cried.

"What can you do?" Sirius asked.

I looked thoughtful for a moment.

"James, give me your invisibility cloak, now. I'm going after Remus!" I declared.

"Katie! You're insane!" James exclaimed.

"I pride myself upon it!" I laughed.

"If he eats you he'll never forgive himself!" Sirius hissed.

"That, Sirius Dear, is why I do not plan on getting eaten!" I replied grabbing the cloak from James.

I opened the window and swung my legs out easily. I wrapped the cloak around me and nodded to the two boys before jumping out the window and landing smoothly on the ground. I flicked up the hood of the cloak and waited.

Moments later Madam Pomfrey and Remus came rushing out of the castle. They headed off towards the Whomping willow with no idea that I was hot on their heels.

Madam Pomfrey picked up a large stick and hit a knot on the trunk which stopped the willows pounding. The three of us ran into a now revealed secret passage way. Madam Pomfrey left Remus here and we ventured out into the tunnel. We came to a room at the end which had inside it a bed and nothing else. There were a great many bolts on the door that I expected where just as much for the students protection as his. This is when we parted. I stayed outside the door and he went in and locked the door.

When I was sure there was no way of him getting out I began casting extra spells of protection to keep the door locked and intact.

All of a sudden there was a heart wrenching scream of pain. The screams continued and I clamped my hands to my ears to try and block out the sound. When it finally finished I burst into tears.

I heard quick breathing coming from the other side of the door. I heard Wolf-Remus approach the door and flop down by it listening to my sobs.

"Oh Remus! I'm so sorry!" I wept. "I followed you under James' cloak. I came to keep you company. I couldn't leave you alone. Not now that I knew! I had to come. And don't worry I have cast spells. We are perfectly safe. I expect they'll only last a few hours but I'll try to stay awake. I didn't know it would hurt you so! Oh Remus! I'm so sorry! I will find a way to help you. I will. I will. I will. I promise Remus. I promise."

I could hear Wolf-Remus whimpering on the other side of the door clearly distressed by my sadness. I couldn't stop crying though. I couldn't.

I heard him howl in hatred of himself.

I sobbed harder.

"You wouldn't hurt me; would you Remus?" I choked.

All I could hear was wimpering.

I stayed up making promises to Remus for the next two hours. I was so exhausted. I could feel myself slipping away and I yawned. I used the cloak as my pillow and curled up by the door

The next morning I could feel a blanket brought up to my chin and a real pillow behind my head. I opened my eyes and shot bolt upright.

Remus was pacing the room cursing.

"Remus!" I cried.

"Katie! Are you ok?" He asked rushing to my side and hugging me.

I nodded and his face went very serious.

"Katie, what were you thinking? I could have killed you! You could have been hurt! You could have been seen! You could have been found!" he ranted.

"I'm sorry Remus!" I gasped. "I just couldn't let you be alone!"

Remus shook his head at me but hugged me tight.

"You really are insane!" he joked. "Come on, lets go for breakfast. It's 9 am. James and Sirius are probably waking up."

I nodded and he grabbed the cloak.

"But Remus, we can't be seen and there's only room for one of us under the cloak!" I muttered.

The werewolf laughed a little before scooping me up in his arms and throwing the cloak around us both.

"Remus John Lupin! You had better not get used to doing this whole macho man carrying lark!" I hissed and Remus laughed heartily as we ran towards the castle. When we reached the foot of the building I gestured to our bedroom window which was about 15 stories up. Remus gulped and I sniggered. I hopped out of his arms and left the cloak on him. I went first with Remus right behind me so I could show him where to place his feet. He winced each time I nearly slipped but I just chortled evilly. I was glad to see that the boys had left the window open. I stood on the ledge and helped Remus up. We looked inside to see both James and Sirius still sound asleep. We decided to wake them up Katie style and swung in the window shouting, "WOLFIE'S HOME BOYS!"

Both boys sat bolt upright in shock and Remus and I doubled over laughing.

"REMUS! KATIE! Your back!" they chorused.

I smiled. "Miss us?" I teased.

"NO! Sirius was so worried about you though he was pacing the room praying!" James laughed.

Sirius went red.

"well, James was so worried he threw up and then nearly cried for half an hour!" Sirius hissed in defence.

James went scarlet.

"So you did miss me!" I declared proudly and both boys rolled their eyes.

"We missed Remus more!" they protested and I sighed. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

The two wizards hopped out of bed and went to hug us both.

"Come on. Get dressed. I'm starving." I mumbled.

When we headed down to breakfast half an hour later; James was in chinos and a white t-shirt, Sirius was wearing grey trackies and a black hoodie with a Gryffindor scarf, Remus was wearing jeans and a red jumper, and I was wearing black legginings, a pink t-shirt and a blue bodywarmer.

"Mr Lupin. I am surprised to see you down here this early!" Professor McGonagall stammered upon our entry. "Did Madam Pomfrey dismiss you from the hospital wing already?" she asked using the code.

"Oh, err, yes Professor McGonagall." Remus muttered.

McGonagall looked suspicious but let us pass.

I put my head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Well." I began. "It was certainly an eventful night!"


	5. Chapter 5- Promise Becomes Obsession

Sirius' POV:

Ever since the first full moon that we knew about, Katie has been obsessing over fulfilling her promise to Remus. She was beyond determined to find a way to make it easier for him. Us boys were seriously beginning to worry about her. She was getting obsessed over it and it was making Remus feel bad.

She spent her entire time in the library researching now. She was trying her hardest but she was now super human. Her reluctance to eat and sleep so as to spend the entirety of her time with a book under her nose. She was now deadly thin with bags under her eyes. She was often shaking and was always very quiet.

We were walking to Potions on Monday morning when cousin Bellatrix cornered us.

"Oh Look. It's the human stick, my bimbo cousin and his homo friends!" the nasty Slytherin witch laughed.

"Shove off Bellatrix!" Katie growled.

"Or what?" Bellatrix smirked.

All of a sudden there was silence and I saw, from the corner of my eye, Katie falling to the ground and collapsing in a heap.

"Katie!" I shouted dropping to my knees.

Bellatrix ran off.

James' mouth hung open and Remus looked like he'd just been slapped.

I couldn't wake her up and looked poignantly at Remus. He too dropped to his knees and scooped up the unconscious body. James ran ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey while I ran next to Remus swing open doors and so on. When we reached the hospital wing, Remus layed Katie down on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack.

"Why is she so thin?! And why are there such large bags under her eyes?! Has she not slept or eaten at all?!" She exclaimed.

We all shook our heads sadly.

"We tried to force her!" I protested feeling awful.

"Right, well, sit there. I need to get the potions." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

We sat down obediently and the healer returned with 5 potion bottles.

"She'll need a nutrients potion since she's skipped meals, a hydration potion and a dreamless sleep potion too no doubt!" the witch informed us. "Now how long has all this nonsense been going on for?"

"Err, a fortnight Madam Pomfrey." Remus mumbled ashamed.

"Merlin's Beard! She's lucky she hasn't had a stroke or a heart attack!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

She poured out two glasses of the nutrient and hydration potions and one of the dreamless sleep.

"I'll give them to her when she wakes up. You three had better get to lessons." The healer informed us pointing to the door.

I was about to protest when James put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on mate. Slughorn will be wondering what's happened to us." James urged.

The three of us slouched off to potions in dismay.

How could we have let this happen?

Another thing right under our noses!

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes. Potter, Black and Lupin. Bellatrix thought you might be late. Where is Miss Snape may I ask?" Slughorn grunted.<p>

We saw Snivilus look up immediately in worry.

You couldn't deny that even though he was a prick, he was a good brother.

"Erm, she's…. erm, she's… unable to attend the lesson Professor." I muttered.

The colour drained from Snape's face.

"And why might that be Mr Black?" Slughorn asked, grinning wickedly.

"Erm, she's… she's… in the hospital wing Professor." I uttered, unable to look at anyone.

"And why might that be? Care to tell me?" Slughorn tortured.

"No Sir! Come on guys." James hissed.

Slughorn growled but let us stalk off to our seats.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

When the bell rang to sound the end of the school day, the three of us sprinted all the way to the Hospital Wing from Herbology!

When we arrived we saw Katie awake and propped up with pillows. She had her nose in that book again and we all sighed in defeat.

"Oh, hello you lot!" she sang.

We all looked at her oddly.

"Oh shut up!" she hissed and we all relaxed a little.

"So, when did you wake up?" James asked.

"First or second time?" Katie questioned.

"Err, both?" James mumbled.

"First time; just after you left for potions I think. Second time; about half an hour ago." She informed us.

"Well, can you come back yet?" Sirius interrogated.

"Yes, she may return to your dorm as long as you promise to keep her eating and sleeping." Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

We all nodded and Katie sighed.

"Honestly! You lot! Anyone would think you didn't trust me!" she laughed as she swung her legs out of bed and jumped up.

We got back to our dorm as quickly as possible and when we arrived I was amused to find that James had locked her research in his trunk.

"One night off wont hurt Kate!" he laughed, getting up to hug her after seeing her frowning expression.

She sighed and opened up her arms to let Sirius and I enter the hug.

That night when everyone was asleep I snuck over to Katie's bed and woke her up.

"Remus? what are you doing? What's the time?" she grumbled.

"Katie, we need to talk. Do you have any idea how torturous it's been for Sirius, James and I to have to watch you starve yourself?! It was awful! And it was a lot worse for me since it was me you were researching for! Katie a promise is a promise but obsession is scary! Just tone it down a bit. We don't want to see you like that." I muttered.

Katie's face crumpled.

"I'm sorry Remus. I just got too caught up in it all. I only wanted to help! But Remus I've made some progress! It wont help you exactly but I thought perhaps it would be nice for you to have some company properly. I thought perhaps that James, Sirius and I could become animagi. We'd have to be unregistered because being under age makes it illegal but, oh well! A wolf only hunts humans. Maybe if we were animals we could form a pack of some sort? I thought of a name too. How does the Marauder's sound?" the young witch gabbled.

"Fantastic!" I smiled. "But Katie, if you're caught doing something illegal you could be sent to Azkaban!"

"Cant be much worse than my house! Look Remus it's 2 am and I'm still tired! Can we chat more in the morning?" she groaned.

And I nodded quickly and jumped sheepishly into my bed.


	6. Chapter 6- How To Become An Animagi

Sirius' POV

The next day we were sat under our favourite tree attempting to finish their History of Magic essays.

James and I had noticed that throughout the entire school day, Remus and Katie had been giving each other funny looks. Like a sort of knowing look. A shall-we-say-it look.

James was trying to be optimistic but I wasn't getting very good vibes from the way they looked away every time they caught us staring.

Just then Katie threw her essay down by her side, pulled out a book and climbed up into the branches.

We did this when we had something we wanted to say without people listening in.

So James, Remus and I followed her. She showed us the book she was carrying. It was called 'How To Become An Animagi'.

"Merlin Katie! You want us to become animagi!" James spluttered.

Remus and Katie went very pink.

"James! Remus is our brother! I know I'd do anything to make it easier. You don't have to of course." Katie stammered.

"No! No. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…. How the hell are we going to do it?! It's supposed to be the most difficult piece of transfiguration ever! Very few OF AGE wizards can do it!" James amended.

"He's right you know Katie. Much as I think it'd be cool, I don't know if we'd be able to do it!" I agreed.

"Of course we can! Think about it! We, as a group are the brightest student ever in Hogwarts. We are 4 Gryffindor's who are, even though we're first years, able to work at NEWTs standard! Come on! I'm a hundred percent positive we can!" Katie declared.

"Well then, I say we had better crack on! Read it out Kate!" James announced.

"Not here Jamesie!" Katie hissed. "Come up to dorm."

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I was to beginning to feel very bad about my condition. If it wasn't for me, my friends wouldn't be about to attempt a very advanced and potentially dangerous piece of magic.

We were all sitting on Katie's bed.

"You guys really don't have to do this. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve you." I mumbled.

"Remus! Please! We've been through this. You are worth it. You're our best friend!" Katie forced.

"She's right mate. We're doing this coz we like you, not coz we wanna be geniuses!" James agreed.

"Yeah! Not that we are anyway!" Sirius laughed.

"Now, How to become an Animagi." Katie began.

"Step 1: Brew a See-Your-Form Potion.

This potion is made by Acromantula venom, Billywig sting slime, Bulbadox juice, Chizpurfle carapace, Dragon blood, Erumpent horn, Griffin claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll feather, Knotgrass, Lobalug venom, Moondew, Nux Myristica, Octopus Powder, Puffer-fish eyes, Runespoor egg, Shrivelfig, Sneezewort, Tubeworm, Venomous Tentacula leaf and Wormwood essence. It will take approximately 1 month to brew! See page 394 for how to brew"

"Merlin's Beard! Katie we cant possibly get all that!" James exclaimed.

"Of Course we can!" Katie sniggered. "Oh come on James! I'm a Snape! Whether my parents like it or not I have complete access to our family vault which has a very large sum of cash. I can simply order them directly from the apothecary to here!"

"We cant let you pay for all of it Kate!" Sirius insisted. "I'll pay half!"

"No you wont. I'll pay a third and so can you!" James confirmed .

"I'd like to help too! But I cant afford much!" I muttered ashamed.

"That's ok Remus! I'll buy the Acromantula Venom, Billywig sting slime, Bulbadox juice, Chizpurfle Carapace, Dragon Blood and Erumpent Horn.

Jamesie you buy the Griffin Claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll feather, Knotgrass, Lobalug Venom and Moondew.

Sir you buy the Nux Myristica, Octopus powder, puffer-fish eyes, Runespoor egg, Shrivelfig and Sneezewort.

Reem you can buy the Tubeworm, Venomous Tentacula leaf Wormwood Essence." Katie decided.

We all nodded.

"I shall read on then." Katie added.

"Step 2- The incantation of the first transformation. For your first transformation you will need to perform an incantation that will require you to dig deep into your soul. This is because you're form is the animal that sums you up the best as a whole. The incantation is 'Forasegula momentius'. The wand movement is a zigzag motion across yourself you will then see your form.

Step 3- beginning you meditation. You must perform the said spell daily. Once the spell is cast you must meditate for an hour every night before you sleep. This is to allow you to reach into your soul again. It will allow you to develop your form.

Step 4- Transforming. You will know when you are ready to begin this step when you see yourself as your form without the incantation. Once you see this you must proceed to reach into your soul even more deeply than ever. Unlock your form and push it out into yourself. You yourself will physically transform then. It will be exhausting and you will only be able to keep it up for seconds at a time.

Step 5- persevere. Once your transformation has begun you must continue to perform the last step daily. Bit by bit you will build up the time that you are able to keep up your form."

"Merlin's Beard!" James exclaimed. "I really don't know if we can do this Katie!"

"James, we have to try." Katie urged.

"Kate, it could be dangerous!" I pressed.

"Well Katie's right Remus! we have to try!" Sirius insisted.

"Right, are we agreed then? Are we to do this?" Katie asked and James and Sirius nodded.

"We had better get ordering then!" Katie instructed

* * *

><p><em>To whom it may concern. I, Miss Katelyn Arianna Snape wish to purchase the following items. Acromantula Venom, Billywig sting slime, Bulbadox juice, Chizpurfle carapace, Dragon Blood and Erumpent Horn you may take the payment from the Snape Family Vault. <em>

* * *

><p><em>To whom it may concern. I, Mr James Charlus Potter wish to purchase the following items.<em> _Griffin Claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll feather, Knotgrass, Lobalug Venom and Moondew you make take the payment from the Potter family Vault._

* * *

><p><em>To whom it may concern. I, Mr Sirius Orion Black wish to purchase the following items.<em> _Nux Myristica, Octopus powder, puffer-fish eyes, Runespoor egg, Shrivelfig and Sneezewort you may take the payment from the Black family vault._

* * *

><p><em>To whom it may concer. I, Mr Remus John Lupin wish to purchase the following items.<em> _Tubeworm, Venomous Tentacula leaf and Wormwood Essence you may take the payment from the Lupin family vault._

* * *

><p>"Well, now that that's done…. Who fancies some chocolate frogs?" James grinned.<p>

He knew I loved chocolate. He was truly wicked. Now he had me won over completely!


	7. Chapter 7- Marauders and Meditation

Sirius' POV:

"That's great Katie. And I think we should be the Marauders!" Remus announced.

"Most Excellent Moony!" I laughed. "Don't you think Prongs?"

"I do Padfoot old pal. What about you Foxy?" James chuckled.

"Honestly Moony, I really wonder how you've made it this far without being a household name!" Katie declared.

Remus blushed.

"It came to me in a dream!" he snickered.

"Merlin's Beard! Moony, you're a GOD!" I hooted.

"You know what? Now we have code names and a crew, I think it's time we got down to what friends do best…. Pranking!" James broadcasted

* * *

><p>The next morning we were sat at the breakfast table when a pair of boxer shorts came flying into the great hall.<p>

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M LUCIUS MALFOY'S BOXERS! ARENT I SEXY!" They boomed at the top of their pompous voice, perfectly matching said snob.

"Oh my Merlin! Katie you didn't!" I snorted.

"I did!" she howled as a humungous pair of Boys Briefs flew in.

"HELLO! I'M SLUGHORN'S PANTS! WHAT A TURN ON I AM!" They shouted.

The great hall was in uproar. Everyone was crying with laughter.

Malfoy and Slughorn were mortified!

It couldn't have been more hilarious!

"Katie! You're a true genius! This is such a great start to the Slytherin's next 6 years of hell!" James whooped.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Katie sniggered as she took her bow.

She didn't even have to worry about being seen by teachers, as it would have been a dead giveaway, as hundreds of students were now on their feet clapping like mad!

"Quieten down! Quieten down please! The culprit will be caught I assure you. And they will be punished most severely!" Dumbledore announced.

As he sat down he threw a knowing wink in our direction.

Good old Dumbledore!

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

After the uproar in the hall, we were given Potions (Which was first period) off, as Professor Slughorn was so furious, he was considered a danger to students!

The four of us were sitting in our Marauder tree getting into full scheming of our next prank.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I think it has to be Snivilus!" Sirius stated.

Katie sighed. "Oh Padfoot. Couldn't you just try to make an effort with Sev?"

"NO!" us three boys chorused.

Katie heaved another sigh then threw us an impish grin.

"Very well, I know just what to do!" she giggled.

It was the day of the prank! We were all in position.

Just then, as planned, Katie, who had Snivilus in conversation, brought him round the corner.

Sirius hit him with a stunner and hexed him so that he was covered in pink boils! He then stole all his clothes except his boxers and had him under a do-my-bidding hex.

Sniv was then led into the Great Hall where lunch was taking place. The do-my-bidding hex was removed and Sniv suddenly realized what the hell was going on.

He tried to run for the door but I clicked my fingers and it was barred.

Remus then muttered. "Strathlem hippiscus!" and the cameras which had been placed in every angle of the room went off!

The thousands of photographs then fell into the hands of the laughing students.

I clicked my fingers again and Sniv ran back out at full speed!

Hilarious!

Well worth the week of detention from McGonagall!

Great prank!

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I think Sirius was definitely having the most trouble with all the chilling out and meditation! He just couldn't keep still! He was constantly moving around, getting bored and starting a conversation.

The only thing that was making him persevere and not go insane doing it was the pleading look on Katie's face each time he complained or started muttering.

"Remus! I've done it!" Katie exclaimed jumping to her feet one night. "I can't believe I've done it! I've completed step 3! I can start transforming! Merlin's Beard! Merlin's Beard!"

"Gryffindor's Hat! Katie, you're incredible!" James declared summoning a pack of butter beer in celebration.

Sirius ran up and threw her onto his shoulders and began doing a lap of honor around the dormitory.

"Katie's a genius! Katie's a genius! She's NEWT level Transfig! Katie's a genius!" he chanted.

Katie blushed. "Padfoot put me down!" she hissed.

I chuckled and James grabbed her down and began tangoing with her.

After dancing with Prongs she leaped on top of me and engulfed me in one of her bear hugs.

"Are you proud of me Moony? It was flipping hard, but who cares!" she mumbled into my ear.

"Of course I'm proud of you! I knew you'd out do these numbskulls!" I laughed hugging her back.

We spent the rest of that night celebrating Katie's achievement.

About 10 days later James too graduated from Level 3 to level 4!

Katie insisted that we had another party for him. James' party went on longer into the night as he did it on a Saturday and Katie had done it Wednesday.

By now Sirius was getting frustrated that he hadn't done it yet.

However, within 4 days he too had managed it!

I couldn't have been happier, knowing that my friends cared so much that they were working this hard on something for me.

It was the day before the summer holidays when everyone had finally been able to complete their Animagi training! Just as Katie had predicted, they completed the training in the quickest time ever recorded! They would have been in The Daily Prophet for the youngest, fastest animagi's ever; if they weren't doing something illegal!

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV:<p>

After we all completed training I noticed a distinct change in Katie's behavior. I guess it became real to her that tomorrow we'd be returning to the hell of our parent's houses. I knew better than James and Remus that there was a chance that Katie simply wouldn't survive the summer.

It became my mission to protect her to the best of my ability this summer. I knew that Andromedra would help me with my mission. She had known firsthand the pain inflicted on girls who broke the house rule. It would be a great help that she had decided to take up healing as an extra lesson, with Madam Pomfrey as her mentor. It was a great honor to be made a Pomfrey's protégée!

We were on the train home the next morning and I noticed that Katie was shaking violently. I put my arms around her and she leaned into my chest and I could hear her hyperventilating. I rubbed her back soothingly and she soon calmed down.

As soon as I was sure she was ok I indicated for the boys to go outside and we made up some lame excuse to leave briefly.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Remus asked urgently.

"She's just scared! What you guys have to appreciate is that there is a possibility that she'll die this summer. Our parents aren't like any you've ever known. They just don't care! They'll kill her without tossing their heads. Her life is useless to them, especially since she's been placed in Gryffindor. She is seen as an embarrassment to be disposed of. That is all. They are inhumane." I explained.

James' jaw dropped and Remus looked like I'd just punched him.

"We can't let her go there!" James growled.

"We've no choice! They'll hunt her down and kill her for sure if you intervene. I'll just have to try and do what I can." I sighed.

"Merlin's Beard!" Remus hissed. "How can people be like that with their children? What about you Sirius, aren't you in danger?"

"No." I admitted. "My family needs me for the blood line. I'm the first born son of the first born son of my grandfather. If I die, the family dies with me. Because of some ridiculous contract it cannot be passed down to Regulus, my brother."

"I think we should go back in. if this is the last time we see her, I want to make the most of it." James decided.

After we returned we talked about all the stuff we'd done this year; the full moons, the lessons, the nicknames, the pranks, the animagi training. One hell of a first year!

* * *

><p>As we pulled into Kings Cross Station, Katie hugged us all close. She then nodded to us, picked up her trunk and Midnight's cage and led us of the train. She caught sight of her parents and nodded to us before walking over to her family.<p>

The three of us lingered to see as her Father tossed Snivilus' trunk and owl cage to her to carry and then took a firm grip on her shoulder and threw her through the barrier.

I saw James and Remus' shocked expressions and sighed.

"Sirius! Hurry up!" I heard my mother hiss.

I nodded to them and marched off and tried to look bold.


	8. Chapter 8- Beatings

Katie's POV:

When we got home Sev was sent to his room to make a start on his holiday homework. He smiled weakly at me as he watched our parents drag me down to the basement.

Mother put a silencing charm on the door so as not do distress precious Severus with my screaming. Father took a beaters bat from the corner of the room and took several swings at me. I felt each pang as my ribs cracked.

A sly sneer flashed on my Father's face as I began to shake with pain and fear.

"Crucio!" he hissed.

I writhed in pain. It was blinding. I had never felt such exruciating awfulness like this.

I do not know how many more times my father used the cruciatus curse on me. The terrible pain that was inflicted on me made it hard to keep count.

"Incendio!"

My mother. My own mother had just set fire to me! I rolled over to put out the flames but knew that I'd be badly burnt anyhow.

"_Alarte Ascendare_!"

I was thrown high up into the air and as I crashed to the ground I felt my back break in several places.

"Deprimo!"

My ankles and wrists fractured themselves.

"Everte Statum!"

I was thrown against the cold hard wall. I felt hot, wet blood trickle down my neck and shoulders as I slumped to the floor.

"Impedimenta!"

I flipped over and cracked my skull against the wall again.

"Levicorpus!"

I was flung into the air and held there before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Sectumsempra!"

Blood oozed from my newly made gashes that marked my arms and legs.

"Perhaps in future you will not besmudge the most ancient and honourable house of Snape!" my father hissed as he began to hit me again repeatedly with the bludger bat.

My parents then walked out with pride and shut the door, locking it well.

I was in so much pain. I was so exhausted. I knew I wouldn't make it through the night like this.

* * *

><p>About an hour after my parents had left me, I heard footsteps outside the door.<p>

"Alohomora!" Sev hissed and the door swung open.

He then ran to me.

"Katie! Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

I shook my head weakly.

"But… but… I cant even do healing yet! We've only just left first year! How am I supposed to help you? This is not good!" he stammered.

"Fetch some bandages. We'll have to bind the wounds for now." I mumbled.

With that Sev rushed of and returned with bandages.

He began to tie up my gashes and soothe my scars. This in itself was pretty painful, but I knew it would help. What choice did I have?

After Sev had me properly bandaged up I cast an invisibility charm over tham to make it look like I wasn't wearing any.

Sev wanted to help me to my room but I wouldn't let him.

"you cant! Mother and Father left me here so here I must stay. If I go to my room they'll know you've been down here and you'll be in trouble too." I reasoned.

Sev wasn't to pleased about the thought of leaving my down here again but what choice did we have?

* * *

><p>When the morning came, Mother and Father unlocked the door and told me to get out and change.<p>

"We are going to send you to stay with the Black's for the remainder of the summer." My Father sneered.

I didn't know what to make of this statement. At first I was more happy than you could know. I'd be spending summer with Sirius! Then I thought of then dangers of staying with the Blacks. My parents had left me to die in the basement because they didn't care. I was nothing to them as far s their small minds could tell. But I was still their child. If I wasn't they would do what they Blacks will no doubt do to me. Torture then kill. I will not be left with any hope. Sirius is safe only because he is their first born son. I am to be sent to my death. Now I'm scared!

As soon as I was dressed and had a small backpack with a few changes of clothes in them, my Father told me to grab hold of his wrist. I nodded in fare well to Sev and grabbed the mans arm.

Side along apparation is not a pleasant affair. It feels as though the world is ripping you apart. Especially in my now more delicate state!

When the world finally stopped spinning I realised that we were standing in the dining room of the Black's family home.

"Icarus! How nice to see you." Orion Black greeted. "I see you brought the brat!" he added.

"Are you sure you don't mind having the scum?" my father asked wearily.

"Of course. She is a black sheep like our Sirius. they are both trouble. I am surprised that either of them have survied this long!" Orion snickered.

"Very well. Good bye Orion." Father fare welled.

"Good bye Icarus! Come Girl. You must take your bag upstairs. My son is waiting to receive you up there." Orion ordered.

I nodded and trudged up stairs. My bones ached and to be honest I am surprised I could still move.

"Katie!" Sirius shouted as he rushed out of his room and hugged.

"Hey Padfoot." I sighed.

"Come on get inside." Sirius mumbled helping me in.

Once inside I lifted the invisability on my bandages and collapsed onto Sirius' bed.

"Merlin's Beard! Katie, what did they do to you?" Sirius gasped.

"To be honest I really don't know! All I know is it hurt like hell!" I muttered.

I looked straight at him. Sirius, my Marauder brother. He was covered in bruises and scars but as I had thought. He was fine. His parents knew better than to kill the first born. I was glad he was safe. I knew this was it for me though.

"Take it easy. I expect you know that this is not the end of our beatings though." Sirius grumbled.

I nodded.

"Tell James and Remus goodbye for me." I requested.

Sirius shook his head.

"Don't have to. I'll look after you Katie. We're Marauders and Marauders stick together." My friend insisted.

* * *

><p>We were called downstairs at 08:00 pm. It was obvious that everyone else had eaten and retired to either their rooms or the drawing room.<p>

"Get into the basement!" Orion spat.

The two of us trudged downstairs.

My heart was in my mouth. As soon as we were inside Orion marched in and bolted the door.

Sirius stepped in front of me.

"Step aside Sirius. she is worthless." Orion hissed.

Sirius refused to move so Orion flicked his wand, "Everte Statum!"

Sirius was flung aside and hit the cold stone floor in a crumpled heap.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Orion cursed me.

I fell to the floor and began screaming and writhing in pain.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sirius shouted flinging himself over me.

"Levicorpus!" Orion sneered and Sirius was flun into the air and held there for a moment before falling back to the floor.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

It's a good job that I blacked out then because Orion decided that it wasn't nearly so fun to torture an unconscious rag doll a sit was to torture a conscious feeling girl.

* * *

><p>"Katie! Come on! Wake up. We've got to go now or we'll be locked down here all summer." Sirius hissed as he shook me awake.<p>

I mumbled something inaudible and let him heave me to my feet. It's amazing that either of us could stand really.

We somehow managed to help each other up the stairs until we reached Sirius' room where we collapsed onto the bed.

"Sirius, we've got to write to Remus and James. We cant stay here. If they keep this up you'll be permanently hurt and I'll be dead!" I sighed.

I looked over and saw Sirius had fallen asleep. I smiled weakly and got up to fetch some parchment and a quill.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Remus, I've had an awful first few days of summer. The minute I got home I was abused so bad that if it wasn't for Sev I'd be dead. Then I was taken to Sirius' house and we've been attacked awfully by his father. Sirius is ok. He's sleeping. To be honest I'm surprised I'm alive. We've got to get out of here and fast. I shall write to James also. Even if we escape to the shack it will be better than this. Take care Moony. I hope to see you soon. Katie<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear James, I am writing to you to ask a favor. I expect Sirius has told you of what was to come for us this summer and I must admit it has been worse than I feared. I am barely alive but Sirius is ok. We have to get out of here. Perhaps we shall go to the shack. I only ask that you send us a small basket of essentials so that we can survive the first few days alone. Take care Prongsie. I hope to see you soon, Katie.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Katie, I've talked to Mum and Dad. They will come for you in the morning. They know of your parents and are trying to work out a way to retrieve you without endangering you further. You and Padfoot are to spend the holidays at ours now. Moony too. See you tomorrow. Hold on in there. James.<em>

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV:<p>

The next morning I woke early. I saw that Katie had somehow managed to find the strength to pack my trunk and summon hers. She really did amaze me.

"Sirius!" She squealed. "I wrote to James and Remus last night and James' parents are coming for us. We will be safe!"

It took me a few seconds to realise the full glory of what she had just said but the moment I did a big smile erupted on my face and I hugged her tight. I felt her wince slightly and losened my grip.

"Sirius! Get down here immediately and bring the Snape brat!" Sirius' mother Walburga screeched.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed.

I took her hand and we walked down together.

"Ahah! The brats emurge! Your hate for them is justified. The scum are to be removed from your noble presence immediately" Charlus Potter declared.

"Come filth. Retrieve your unworthy belongings and you shall be taken to a secure location for disapointing minors." Dorea Potter announced. She marched forward and steered us back up the stairs.

Once we were out of ear shot she engulfed us both in a hug.

"I'm sorry about that but Charlus thought that your parents would be more willing to hand you over to us if they believed you'd be miserable. You must be Sirius and you must be Katie. James has told us so much about you; and when we read that letter last night! My goodness me. Now come on lets get your bags. James and Remus are waiting." Dorea rambled.

We both nodded, grabbed our trunks and began pulling them down the stairs.

"Come here Boy." Charlus growled at me. "My wife and I will apparate you to a secret location where you will be punished for your disobediance and disrespect."

And with that we disapparated and appeared in the drawing room of Potter Manor.

* * *

><p>"Sirius! Katie!" James and Remus chorused asd they ran over and jumped into hugs.<p>

I felt Katie wince and coughed slightly to tell them to back off slightly.

"Come on dear. We'll get you two healed up." Dorea mumbled.

James, Remus, Katie and I followed Dorea up to James' room where she told us to stay outside so she could heal Katie in private.

James protested greatly saying that he didn't intend to leave a single person alone. Katie asked Dorea to let us stay and reluctantly the witch agreed. She had her strip to her underclothes o she could see the full extent of the scaring.

Dorea gasped when she saw the cruciatus scars and gashes left by sectumsempra curse.

She cursed our parents under her breath and quickly began flicking her wand and pouring on ointments.

It took a full half hour before she decided that she had done all she could. Katie then slipped on a summer dress from her trunk.

I was then called forward and told to remove my shirt. I reluctantly obliged. I felt bad that Katie had gone through hell and I had mearly been smacked about with a bat and flung around a bit.

Katie smiled weakly at me and when I was fully healed she threw me a t-shirt.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Katie's scars and gashes. I noticed she was still limping badly and was reluctant to move her hands more than necissary. I pulled her outside and sat her down.

"Katie, what's wrong with your wrists and ankles?" I asked.

"My parents fractured them. I think they've set wrong." She muttered.

"Why didn't you say?" I hissed.

"Because Sirius was hurt too and I had already taken up enough of your Mother's time." She mumbled ashamed.

"Stay here I'll fetch Remus. He's probably learnt some things off Madam Pomfrey after spending all that time in the hospital wing in first term." I uttered.

I stepped into the room and quickly grabbed Remus' arm.

"Moony come with me a sec. I'll be right back Padfoot." I murmured.

Remus followed me back out and frowned at Katie for not mentioning the fractures earlier.

"They must be very painful Katie. I wont pretend I'm a genius but I do happen to know the setting spell. I'll have to re fracture them though." Remus whispered sadly. "Do you know the spell they used."

"I'll do it myslef." Katie sighed. "Deprimo!"

She then bit down on her lip hard to try and muffle her scream of agony.

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her.

Remus looked horrified that she'd already been through that much pain and more.

"Episky!" Remus grumbled and Katie's lip healed. "Ferula!" each fracture was bound very tightly. "Come on Katie. Lean on me we'll get you inside."

Remus and I hauled Katie to her feet and wrapped her arms around our necks. We then lifted her ever so slightly off of the ground and brought her inside where we sat her on my bed.

"We managed to convince mum to let Katie stay in here with us since she sleeps in our dorm at Hogwarts. I must say she wasn't too keen but oh well. Marauders together I say!" I informed Katie and Sirius.

"Good. I don't think anyone wants to be left out this summer. It's going to be so much fun!" Sirius declared.


	9. Chapter 9-The Summer to Beat All Summers

Katie's POV:

The next morning, James' parents told us that they would be out all day so not to set the house on fire!

"We'll try!" Sirius chortled and Charlus snickered.

"You'll keep the boys grounded won't you Katie?" Dorea asked hopefully, knowing full well what her son was capable alone.

"Will she heck!" James laughed.

"Remus is the good boy." I admitted with a wink.

Dorea smiled.

"Please try and keep James under control Remus dear." Mrs Potter begged weakly.

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Good, good, come on Dorea; lets leave the kids to prove themselves. We don't want to be late." Charlus muttered.

"Where exactly are you going?" James questioned.

"We'll explain when we get back Sweetheart. Be good. We should be home by 5, ok?" Dorea mumbled.

She then nodded to Charlus and the pair disapparated.

"So, What do we do today?" Sirius inquired.

"Dunno, how about we…." James began.

"Let's keep it legal Prongs." Remus cut in, causing James to stop and sigh heavily as this statement seemed to out rule his thought.

"Why don't we play quidditch?" I suggested.

"Great idea Katie!" James declared.

"They are loosing practically the whole team so we should all be able to try out." Sirius agreed.

Remus looked slightly down hearted. Brooms were incredibly expensive for him. I read his expression.

"I'll buy you a broom Reems. No buts." I insisted, whispering it in his ear.

Remus looked surprised and he shook his head urgently.

"You'll never beat me Remus John Lupin. Quit while you're behind." I snickered.

Remus rolled his eyes and shut up….. for now.

"I know dad has some old brooms in the garden. Their really old and probably only comet 1's or 2's but they'll do for now." James piped up.

"Good, good Prongsie. Lets go then!" I decided.

* * *

><p>The four of us enjoyed a good 3 hours of quidditch playing. We swapped rolls and teams regularly to get a good idea of what positions we preferred. When we came back in for lunch at 1, we all had a good idea of what we wanted to try out for.<p>

Remus liked playing keeper, James like chaser, Sirius made a fabulous beater and I thought I did quite well as a seeker!

This year was going to be so fun!

After lunch Remus suggested that we got all of the Holiday homework out of the way; so reluctantly we all trudged upstairs to the Potter library.

We had a 5ft essay on the theory to the average transfiguration spell; a 3ft essay on why Healers need swelling solution and the effects it has; a 4ft essay on The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards; a 5ft essay on what happens when the charm arresto momentum is cast, a 4ft essay on the Expelliarmus charm; a chart of each of the planets and their moons; and an essay on how to look after Mandrakes.

Far too much homework in James, Sirius and my opinions!

I managed to get all of my essays finished, much to James and Sirius' amazement, but was completely baffled by the Astronomy planets and moons chart. I knew I'd been taught it, I just couldn't remember which moon was which!

"Moony, you know you love me more than life! PLEASE pretty, pretty please will you help me with my moon chart? I cant remember who's moon is who's and which planet goes where!" I whined.

Remus smirked and I threw him my chart which he filled out for me in minutes.

"Thanks Remus! You're an absolute star!" I sung looking down happily at my beautifully done homework.

"Can you do my Potions Moony?" James grinned.

"Yeah, and my History of Magic?" Sirius sniggered.

"They're really hard!" the boys chorused.

"Oh give them to me!" I grumbled. "Leave Remus to his Defence. I'll do them if you do all of you're other ones."

"Katie you are a true saint!" James sung passing me his and Sirius' pieces of parchment.

I had finished James' potions essay within 5 minutes and Sirius' History of Magic essay only took my 10 minutes so I suppose it wasn't too bad having to do extra work.

"Thanks Katie!" Sirius beamed as he admired his History essay.

"Yes, well, you're welcome…. Now get back to your charms." I mumbled.

"Katie and Remus- our two little geniuses!" James grinned.

Remus and I blushed.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you'd do better in Potions if you weren't too busy trying to sabotage Snape's!" Remus suggested.<p>

"You do what?" I hissed.

"TRAITOR!" James shouted dramatically.

"So that's what you were doing last lesson when a Scarab Beetle came hurtling at my head!" I growled.

"Well, I only did it because Snivilus had thrown a tripping jinx at me earlier that day!" James protested.

"Oh! So now your dropping to his level?" I spat. "Think before you act James!"

And with that I stalked out of the library and headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

It must have been later than we thought because when I got there, Dorea and Charlus were already home.

"Hello Katie Dear!" Dorea greeted.

"Oh! Hello Mr and Mrs Potter." I stammered.

"Please call us Charlus and Dorea, Katie. So what can we do for you? Boys driving you up the wall?" Charlus asked.

"No, their my brothers…. It's just…. They're a little insensitive at times." I confessed.

"Really? What did they do?" Dorea questioned.

"I'd rather not say, but lets just call it at them being unnecessarily horrid to my blood brother, Severus. They just cant seem to get along!" I mumbled.

"I see." Charlus sighed. "You found out about James trying to mess up your brother's potion then."

"You knew too!" I whined.

"Look, now might not be the perfect timing, what with you and James not exactly agreeing on something but we have some very big news to tell you all; it's very important." Dorea told me.

"Ok, I'll go and tell them to come down." I agreed.

I walked briskly to the stairs and called to them, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs! Dorea wants us downstairs!"

I heard the stomping of 3 pairs of feet rushing down the stairs.

We all squidged around the table. I sat on the end, next to Remus.

"Now kids, we have something to tell you all. Sirius, Katie, the Ministry of Magic have granted us guardianship over you on the account of serious abuse." Charlus stated.

"Sweet!" Sirius exclaimed and he and James high fived.

"Remus, your Mum and Dad have told us that they would like you to lie here with us; but of course they still want to see you when ever you have a free moment in the holidays." Dorea added.

I hugged Remus.

"Guess we really are family now!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh no!" I joked. "I'm stuck with you idiots!"

"You know you love us really, Kate." James snickered. "And I'm sorry I tried to blow up Sniv." He added sheepishly.

"That's ok. What do you think Reem?" I replied.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Remus smiled.

"Now obviously we know that you all want to stay together, how ever inappropriate we feel it is, so we've decided to- rather than split you up- nock down the wall and join James' room up to the spare one next door." Charlus explained.

I winked cheekily at Sirius.

"Not getting rid of me that easily!" I giggled.

"Well Damn!" the boys sniggered.

"Charlus can take you all out to do something interesting tomorrow while I sort out your new room." Dorea told us.

"Thanks Mum!" James beamed.

"I was thinking paintballing?" Charlus offered.

"Sweet!" We all chorused.

* * *

><p>That night we all slept very well as we just wanted tomorrow to hurry up and arrive!<p>

"Come on kids! Or I'll go without you!" Charlus called as the four of us raced down the stairs, which probably wasn't the best idea as we ended up falling over and landing in a huge heap at the bottom.

"Gerrof!" Sirius groaned pushing James off of his legs.

Remus stood up quickly and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Moony." I muttered. "Come on you two!"

"Coming Miss!" James teased.

"And I'll take 5 points for cheekiness and you can come to my office for detention then Mr Potter." I laughed doing a McGonagall impression.

Sirius cracked up and fell back over again.

"Oh for heavens sake Black!" I hissed pulling him up. "Come on I want to go Paintballing!"

Paintballing was great fun! Sirius and I went against James and Remus.

We basically had to run around an arena with paint guns shooting balls covered in neon paint at each other. I was pretty nimble so I didn't get hit often. Sirius was quick on his feet too so we made a good team. Remus however was very fast and strong, and could sense us coming- wolf thing. James was probably the worst. He was fast but no match for us. Charlus thought it was hilarious that I got him about 10 times in the back of the head as revenge for the Scarab Beetle in potions.

* * *

><p>When we got home we ran up to our room eagerly. It was unrecognisable!<p>

3 of the 4 walls were blue, 1 pink. There was a four-poster bed up against each, giving us our own space. James had his Quidditch things littering his wall, just how he liked it; Remus' wall had a giant bookcase to hold all of his hundreds of books; Sirius' wall, like James', had lots of Quidditch things lying around; My wall however, was a big surprise! I had a dressing table! A large wardrobe! A trunk just for shoes! Finally I could stop having to be tough all the time at home and could be girly and fun!

"Thanks Mum!" the four of us exclaimed as we turned around to see Dorea leaning against the door post. She smiled, picking up on us all calling her Mum.

"Most welcome." She beamed. "Dinner's in half an hour, ok?"

We all nodded happily.

I flopped back onto my new bed and looked up at the top of my 4-poster.

I reached for my charms book and turned to page 92.

"Hareath Confusium." I muttered and my wand glowed white.

"What was that?" Remus asked as he came and sat next to me.

"Just a spell that my Mother taught me. It allows us to do magic with out the trace picking up on it." I explained.

"Staradium Onoxius!" I added waving my wand at my bed's top. The material seemed to melt away and was replaced by a night's sky.

"Can you do that for me?" Remus begged.

"Sure." I shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10- Back in Action

Sirius' POV:

We had had a fantastic summer! Charlus or Dorea took us out most days to do fun activities; otherwise we practiced Quidditch.

Two days before September 1st our letters came.

We needed Standard Book of Spells (grade 2) and Defence Against the Dark Arts (grade 2).

Dorea woke us early, much too early for James, so that we could get our stuff early and get off home.

"C'mon Prongsie! I want my Broom!" Katie complained.

"K!" James mumbled, heaving himself up.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I was feeling very worried about today. I really didn't want Katie to buy my broom. She shouldn't have to. I don't deserve it. But she was adamant and I knew that there was no getting around us.

First we went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up our new school books, then we went to the Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment to stack up on quills, Parchment and ink, finally we made it to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Look at the furnish on it!" James sighed.

"It's beautiful!" Katie smiled.

My friends were gazing longingly at the Nimbus 5. It was brand new today.

"It's 12 galleons and 20 sickles." James gasped. "I'm buying it!"

"Me too!" Sirius agreed.

"Me three!" Katie beamed. "And Remus four!" she added.

"No! I'll just get one of the cheep old brooms." I began.

"No chance Moony! This one's on me." Katie insisted, half dragging me into the shop.

"Four Nimbus 5's please!" James declared as he sauntered over to the desk. "Cough up you lot."

Sirius and Katie handed over the money and the shop keeper handed over the brooms.

We were just about to leave when Katie squealed.

"Sev!"

"Oh. Hello Katelyn." Snape growled.

"What's with you Sev?" Katie asked.

"I think you should leave now. Mother will be coming in any second and now that you're not official family, I cannot promise she wont kill you." Snape hissed.

"Sev? What's changed in you. I might live with the Potters but you're still my brother." Katie muttered.

"I don't want anything more to do with you Katelyn. Get out of my sight." Snape sneered as he pushed her away and turned on his heel.

Katie burst into tears and ran out.

Sirius went to punch Snape but James held him back.

The three of us ran out after Katie.

We collided with Dorea who was very worried to find Katie gon. We grabbed her arm and side-along apparated to Potter Manor.

"Home already?" Charlus greeted seeing us appear in the kitchen.

"Katie isn't here?!" Dorea asked.

"She might be upstairs." Charlus offered.

I ran straight up to the library knowing exactly where she was.

I found her hidden in the far corner of the room in the small gap behind the bookshelf.

"Fox? Come out. Please. Sev was being a prick but don't be upset. We're here for you." I soothed.

I heard her sobbing cease and slowly she crawled out of the self and onto my lap where I pulled her into a big brotherly hug.

"You don't know what they've told him. He could have been brainwashed by them. I know that you an your brother were tight and he wouldn't just desert you like that. Come downstairs. Dorea was very worried. She thought you'd been kidnapped!" I begged.

Katie nodded reluctantly and the two of us came back down the stairs and intot he kitchen.

"Katie! I'm so sorry dear. Come here I'll make you a cup of tea." Dorea stumbled pulling Katie in for a hug.

"You don't need Snivilus anyway! You've got us!" James smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Who needs a Snape boy anyway." Katie agreed.

Sirius smiled brightly.

"Marauder Meeting! I've just had the perfect prank idea!" he beamed.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

"Hurry up you lot! Right, have you put your trunks on the train? Good. Now goodbye all of you, keep out of trouble and try and James, try to keep your grades above acceptable. I'll see you all at Christmas. Bye my dears!" Dorea lectured.

"See you at christmas Marauders!" Charlus fare welled.

We waved from the train and then flopped back onto the seats of our carraige.

I reached into Midnight's cage and pulled her onto my lap. She purred happily as I stroked her back and tickled her tummy.

James, Sirius and Remus's owls hooted together as if talking.

We played exploding snap and Wizard chess until the Trolley witch came.

"Remus, you know this time last year when you magically found a couple of galleons in your wallet…" I began.

"You didn't!" He sighed.

"I did!" I admitted.

"Let me buy you something." Remus offered.

"No, its ok. We're brother and sister now. You don't have to." I insisted.

Remus was about to say something when James threw us both a chocolate frog each.

"Give up Moony." I laughed.

I changed into Foxy and leaped up onto Remus' lap. I curled up and nestled into his warmth.

Sirius chuckled and I flicked my tail, hitting his arm.

When the Prefects came around to tell us to change I transformed back and told the boys to all keep their backs turned while we changed.

When we got to school we must of blinked and missed the sorting, because first we knew was Dumbledore saying "let's eat" and food appearing on the tables.

We all tucked into the feast and took advantage of the time to see who we had in our house this year. There 5 new boys, Toby Jackson; Mathew Lewis; Logan Mitchel, Richard Palmer and Gavin Beathaus, and 5 new girls, Tonya Lucas; Arabella Casscade, Gabriella Noon, Harriet Gash and Sinitta Bloss.

The kids were very sweet and much more nervous than I remember being.

I looked over to the Slytherin's table only to see Regulus and Narcissa glaring at us under the watchful eye of Bellatrix.

At the end of the feast Andromedra rushed over to us.

"Sirius! Katie! Hi! I was so happy to find out you got away! I hope you're happier with The Potter's. Look after yourselves, I've got to get back to Ted. Bye!" the older girl blurted out before rushing away again.

"Who's Ted?" I asked Sirius, clearly confused.

"Andie's Muggleborn, Hufflepuff boyfriend." Sirius told me. "Our parents don't know yet."

I nodded. I was worried for her for when they did find out. A muggleborn and a hufflpuff? Her goose was absolutely cooked!

When we were up in our bedroom and unpacked, we all sat on James' bed and Sirius brought out the parchment with our next plan on it. The prank would feature Sev, Regulus, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast and waiting for last night's prank preparing to work out right in front of ourselves.<p>

Sev and Regulus walked in and sat down in their usual seats. As they plonked themselves down a whole load of gunk was tipped on top of them. With the gunk came a load of smoke and when that cleared, both boys' robes had turned bright pink and their hair completely disappeared leaving them both bald. Looks of absolute horror appeared on their faces as they jumped up and looked at each other in amazement.

Just then Bellatrix and Narcissa burst in. They were wearing pink tutu's and carrying banners that read 'Gryffindor's rule the way!' whilst dancing the irish jig. They looked furious!

"What is the meaning of this?" Slughorn thundered. "Who has been hexing my Snakes?"

No one said anything. Everyone was too busy laughing. Even the professors were desperately trying to contain chuckles. The only people who did not find the scene hillarious were Slughorn and the Slytherin's.

I dared myself to look up to the teacher's table momentarily; but that was enough to catch Dumbledore's eye-sparkling wink that was thrown in our direction.


	11. Chapter 11- Our First Full Moon

Remus' POV:

I was seriously nervous. Sure Katie had seen me transform before, but this was different. This time Sirius and James had to see it too. If they hadnt put themselves through a hell load of stress last year to be able to do this for me, I would try to get them to back out. I knew it wasn't going to happen.

At 7 pm McGonagall came for me. I said goodbye so that McGonagall was not suspicious and as soon as I was down the stairs I knew that James, Sirius and Katie would be throwing on the invisibility cloak and following us down.

When Madam Pomfrey left me in the shack, I heard the shuffling noise of feet and all of a sudden the cloak was thrown off to reveal the three beaming faces of my friends.

"Hey Moony! Did you miss us?" Katie laughed.

"No!" I chuckled. "Now, full Moon is in 5 minutes. Katie you have seen it before so you can stay, but you two might want to wait out here for now. It's not exactly fun to see."

"Get Real Moony!" Sirius snorted. "Do you really think that were going to leave you for even one minute? Wow, you really are thicker than you make out!"

"Fine but you'll have to transform now." I agreed.

With that, in the place of my friends, there stood a Stag, a dog and a fox.

I pointed to the door and the fox smiled playfully before running out side and hid behind the door.

The stag gave me a confused look and I chuckled before starting to strip of my clothes.

The dog rolled his eyes and began to roam about the room.

Then the moon rose.

I began to feel myself going rigid.

My bones began cracking as they re-arranged and grew themselves so they could fit my wolf form.

I fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain.

I was trying not to scream as I didn't want to seem wet but it was absolute agony and I couldn't contain my cries any longer.

I screamed as my skin and bones were pulled and contorted in ways they shouldn't.

Transformation lasted 1 whole awful minute.

As soon as I was fully-fledged I howled so as to let Dora know she sould return.

I nearly laughed when the little fox came bounding back in and leaped onto the Stag's back.

The dog cocked his head to the side and indicated to the door.

* * *

><p>This was the part I had been really worried about.<p>

I followed the Stag, Dog and Fox out of the shack. Now we were alone in the school grounds. We headed to the black lake. Padfoot jumped straight in followed by Prongs. Foxy cuddled into my leg. She indicated to the lake and reluctantly the two of us joined our friends in the cool water. We splashed about for hours then played tag in the forrest.

At 5 am we headed back inside and fell asleep in a heap.

* * *

><p>When I woke up; in the morning I saw that Katie was sitting on the bed smirking at the three of us left in the heap.<p>

"Morning Remus!" she sang.

She threw me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slapped both James and Sirius as to wake them before slipping out of the room to let us change.

When we came back out we were four very sleepy 12 year olds.

We threw on the invisibility cloak and stumbled back up to the castle and our dorm so that we could go back to sleep. Thank god it was now Sunday. We slept in till 12, then woke up, grabbed some lunch and made a start on our potions essay.

* * *

><p>When I came back from brushing my teeth, James and Sirius were already out for the count.<p>

"Remus? come over here I want to ask you something." Katie whispered.

I came over and sat on her bed.

"What can I do for you Kate?" I asked.

"you don't have to answer… 'cause I know you probably don't want to talk about it… but…. Well, when we talked about it the first time I was so horrified that I had been right… I just… What age were you bitten? Why you?" she questioned.

"oh." I sighed. "I was four. My dad had really irritated a werewolf, Fenir Greyback. You don't just annoy a werewolf. They come for you. Well he was meant to…. But, he saw me and saw his opportunity. If my dad hadn't of ran in when he did, I'd be dead."

"Oh, Remus, you were so young! I'm so sorry!" Katie gasped.

"You know, my parents didn't think I'd ever be able to come to school. People our very set in their minds against werewolves. If it weren't for Dumbledore I would still be at home. I was never allowed friends, in case I accidently said something about my condition. That's why I was so nervous when I first met you guys. I thought I'd screw it all up or you'd shun me for being what I am. That's why I never told you. I was scared you'd hate me." I explained.

I saw tears in Katie's eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

"You're more than our friend, Remus, you're our brother! We will never shun you or anything awful like that. And now my promise is stronger than ever. I will find a way to help you." Katie told me.

"I know Katie. Thank you. You don't know how much you three mean to me." I smiled.

"Oh, I think I do. I was never allowed friends either. Not ones that my parents didn't approve of. I only ever had Sirius and I was thankful for that. Life was hard for me at home too. Well, you know that now. My father never considered me worthy of attention. I was there to serve my brother and do what ever I was told to do. I was lucky that in our younger years Sev was not like Bellatrix. If he was I would probably never have made it past 6!" Katie confessed.

"Well, we can look after each other now. And Sirius and James too. We're family now and that is all that matters." I uttered.

"Good night Remus." she mumbled snuggling down under the covers.

I stood and made my way over to my own bed.

'I have the best friends in the world!' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

On Monday, much to mine and Sirius' dismay, we got an essay from every single teacher! How mean is that! Professor McGonagall actually looked pleased to see the distraught looks on our faces.

Remus and Katie had started on their homework during lunch so that they only had 4 out of 5 subjects left to do; which they then finished as soon as they sat down to do it in the common room. How do they do it?!

Sirius and I couldn't concentrate however. Tonight was the Quiddtich team try outs. We'd been looking forward to them since the summer. We were sure that we were going to get the positions, but we were nervous all the same.

Remus, though he had managed all of his work, was even more nervous than us. I don't know why though. He was a great keeper!

At 6 o'clock the four of us made our way to the pitch with our brooms.

The captain, Michael Sand, had us all lined up with our brooms in front of us.

He split us into groups of what position we wanted to try-out for. Chasers were first. Us as a whole group had to mount up and do 3 laps of the pitch. I out flew all of our age and most of the 3rd and 4th years too. There really were only 3 other players in front of me but I was still nervous. Then we were taken into the air individually to try throwing and catching as well as tactics and teamwork. I thought that I passed with flying colours which pleased me greatly. After I had finished I sat in the front row of seats as Sirius followed the other beaters up into the air.

Instead of throwing and catching they had to practice quick reacting and defensive motions with the bat.

The Keepers had to, obviously, defend their goal posts, but also do some long distance throwing for when they caught the quaffle.

The seekers were the most fun to watch. They had to practice extreme speed, which Katie was very good at. They also had to try and catch the snitch in foul conditions. Katie caught it in a record 1.5 minutes!

We all knew that she at least had made the team.

Since there was only the captain, a chaser, and one of the beaters left off last years team, there was space enough for 5 new players.

"Ok listen up!" Michael Sand shouted to us. "You've all played very well but we, Tom Saunders and I, have had to make a decision. The new chasers are Samuel Thatch and James Potter!"

Victory!

"The new beater is Sirius Black!"

Victory!

"The new Keeper is Remus Lupin!"

Victory!

"And the new Seeker is….. Katelyn Snape!"

Hurrah! We'd all made the team!

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

The night of quidditch tryouts, after us all making the team, we decided to hold a party for the four of us in our dorm. We ate sweets and drank butterbeer till midnight and were talking and laughing long after that!

At about 2am, once the boys had finaly shut up, I brought out some parchment and ink and wrote to Charlus and Dorea.

_Dearest Charlus and Dorea, we had Quidditch tryouts today. It was a long and quite frankly grueling process but I am pleased to report that we have all made the team. James, along with a boy named Samuel, has been named new chaser. Sirius is the new Beater; Remus is the new Keeper; and I am now Seeker! Hope you're pleased. We are missing you lots. Katie._


	12. Chapter 12- The Christmas Ball

James' POV:

The day after the try-outs mum and dad sent us each a basket of sweets as a congratulations prize. I noticed that they had given up on sweets for Remus and had instead simply filled it with chocolate. I smiled at this, we all knew how obsessed Remus was about chocolate.

We had our first ever Quidditch match, against Hufflepuff, on November 15th. We won! Thanks to Sirius, not a single player was hit by a bludger; thanks to Remus, the Hufflepuff's never scored a single goal; thanks to ME we scored 50 goals; and thanks to Katie we caught the snitch within 20 minutes of play!

After much celebration we awoke the next morning in utter dismay to find my mother's owl sitting on my bed. I read the letter that she had sent and sighed in horror.

"What's up Jamesie?" Katie asked as she came over and put her head on my shoulder.

"Mum's…. you had better read it!" I groaned.

"Dearest James, Sirius, Remus and Katie, I am sorry I was unable to make your first match. I promise I'll make it up to you but Dad says you did brilliantly! Anyway, I'm just owling to remind you James, and to tell the others, that I expect you all looking presentable and dancing well for our Christmas Ball. See you in a few weeks. Mum." Katie read. "A Ball! How exciting!"

"Urgh!" Sirius moaned. "What does she mean presentable?"

"Dress robes!" I hissed.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't have any?" Remus sighed.

"Don't worry Reem. I'll get you some." Katie chirped.

"Nah. You got the broom, I'll get the robes. Don't even bother fighting Moony!" Sirius mumbled.

"Oooh! I can buy a new dress! How exciting!" Katie beamed.

"I cant dance!" Remus uttered.

"Me neither! Mum tried to teach me last year, it was awful!" I told my friend.

"Sirius and I can dance! We had to for such events." Katie announced. "I can teach both of you and Sirius can play the music!"

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I was really worried about Katie's dance lessons. What if I trod on her foot? How was she going to teach us what to do? What if they all laughed at me? What if I was a horrendous dancer?

On Friday night we went straight up to our dorm. Katie placed a locking and silencing charm on the door so that we wouldn't be disturbed or laughed at.

Sirius put on the music with a flick of his wand and paused it quickly.

"C'mon James, you first." Katie declared as she took James into the middle of the room.

She put one hand in his and one on his shoulder, he did the same but instead put his free hand on her waist.

"Ok Sirius. ready? Forward, 2, 3. Left, 2 ,3. Back, 2 ,3. Right, 2, 3. Twirl me round and bring me back." Katie commanded as she slowly went through the steps with James.

He was a little awkward and clumsy. He stepped on her feet about 5 times but Katie didn't complain. Sometimes when he span her he'd let her go and she'd fall. One time James himself fell head first by tripping over his own two feet.

"Sorry." He muttered as he stepped on her feet yet again.

"That's ok. Sev used to fall quite on top of me sometimes." She chuckled. "Alright Remus, your turn."

I was shaking as I walked up and took my position. I was not as clumsy as James but I think I must of trodden on her foot more than him, much to my horror.

Katie was really a wonderful dancer. She was light and graceful. She twirled around like a fairy and moved with the posture and beauty of a swan.

"You did well Remus." She smiled at me after we had danced for about half an hour. "Both of you were very good. You need to be a bit more confident and hold yourself better. Watch your footwork too. I don't mind the odd broke toe but most girls wont be so nice about it. Sirius, come on. Show them how it's done."

Sirius smirked at Katie.

He marched up to her and bowed low. She in turn curtseyed and they took their positions. Katie was definitely a swan and Sirius was a lion through and through. He was everything you would need in a good dancer so I took many mental notes.

At the end of the dance they bowed and curtseyed again and James and I clapped loudly.

Katie beamed at us and Sirius punched our shoulders.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night and almost had a heart attack to see Remus' bed empty. I saw the light on in the bathroom though and peeked around the door. Inside I saw Remus was practicing very hard and trying out all that he had seen Sirius do.

"You are good Remus!" I whispered to him and he jumped out of his skin and blushed furiously.

"I didn't see you there." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I… correct something?" I asked nervously.

Remus blushed again and nodded.

He took my waist and we danced so well that I felt like it was me and Sirius dancing!

I kissed his forehead.

"You do dance beautifully Moony. You just need a confidence booster." I told him.

He blushed again and I grabbed his face and pulled it closer.

"Why are you blushing Remus? you are good, you are handsome, you are funny, you are clever, you are a great friend and you are my brother. And I love every part of you, as do James and Sirius. so stop blushing and believe us!" I pressed.

He blushed again and I lightly slapped his arm.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I hugged him.

"Now can we go to bed? It's 3 am and you woke me up!" I mock begged.

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV:<p>

On December 15th we were all piled onto the Hogwarts express so that we could go home for Christmas. Katie was practically bouncing at the idea of dress shopping! James and Remus had steadily improved to the point of being fantastic dancers. James kept moning that Dorea was going ot be really mushy and gross when she saw us.

We spent the train journey running over what usually happened at the ball.

"Don't be alarmed if older and important people ask you to dance." James warned us. "They are very….. proper and have appearances to uphold. As wards of the house of Potter you will be very…. Acknowledged at the party."

Katie and I had been to many balls and dinners. We understood all about the reputations and appearances of important people. Remus however was actually making notes! I felt a bit sorry for poor old Moony. He was very nervous about the whole affair. I recon he thought that someone would somehow realise his affliction. We knew this was far from likely as full moon had been the week previously. Even if they did work it out, James assured Remus thea they would be just as accepting as his parents. Katie and I knew that it would be better for him at the Potter's than if he came to one of our balls. But I very much doubted that they would be as lovely about it as Charlus and Dorea.

When we departed the train Dorea welcomed us all with a warm hug.

"How lovely to see you all! You've had a good term I take? Right, shall we go? much to do! We'll go shopping tomorrow but tonight we must see to your dancing." Dorea greeted and we all smirked as she mentioned the dancing.

When we got home we had a similar greeting to that of Dorea's.

We were marched into the ballroom, a room so ginormous that it was quite intimidating, even without it filled with Lords and Ladies. Remus looked like he was going to pass out, so I put my hand on his shoulder to steady him. He smiled weakly in thanks.

"Alright James, you come first. I know there is no hope but perhaps if you've improved a little over the course of the year." Dorea sighed.

Katie stepped up and protested. "Actually Dorea, I've been teaching the boys to dance. They really are rather good now."

Dorea raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, show us what you've taught James. Then we can see how the others are doing." Dorea grinned.

Charlus flicked his wand and the music began. James and Katie bowed and curtseyed and took their positions. As they danced Remus and I snickered at the Potter's shocked expressions.

When the music ceased the pair bowed/curtseyed once more and then turned and smiled at Charlus and Dorea.

"Merlin's Beard!" Charlus gasped.

"Katelyn Arianna Snape! You're a saint! Truly you are. How o earth did you teach him to dance so magnificently?" Dorea exclaimed.

"Katie's a wonderful dancer, Mum." James smiled.

"She really is! Mother and Father had to summon her every year to go over steps with me before our balls!" I seconded.

"I had never danced before. She's very patient and generally a very good teacher." Remus agreed.

Katie blushed furiously and James put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up and accept the compliments, Kate." He chuckled.

Then Remus was brought up. He was, if possible, even better than James and I!

"Remus Lupin! Have you been having extra lessons!" I teased in mock horror.

Remus went scarlet and Katie started laughing.

"Yes, actually he has. He woke me up by accident at 3 am once and we started to dance at night after that." Katie admitted.

"You're very good Remus dear." Dorea told Remus who blushed again.

"Alright Padfoot. Come on and lets get this over with." Katie sniggered and I grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

The next day, Mother dragged us out of bed at 7 am! Katie was dressed in what seemed like seconds and had already finished breakfast by the time we stumbled sleepily downstairs.

As soon as we were all fed and ready, we were all pushed into the fireplace and stepped out at Diagon Alley. Mum then took us to Gringotts to take out some money and then we headed for Twilfit and Tatting's.

It took an hour before Mum and Katie had given their approval on a set of robes for each of us boys. It then took another whole hour for Katie to find a dress; not that we were allowed to see it, we had to wait outside!

When we got home it was clear that Katie was absolutely buzzing for the party day to hurry and arrive. And I suppose she got her wish. The days rushed past us as our parents got the manor ready and the house elves sorted the guest lists and food and what not.

* * *

><p>Finally Christmas Eve arrived and with it the party.<p>

At 5 pm we were all sitting in the lounge gazing longingly at the piles of presents under the tree whilst we nibbled on our cookies.

"Alright you four, upstairs now and get ready!" Dorea instructed as she stuck her head around the door. "Katie dear, why don't you get ready in my room?"

Katie nodded excitedly and rushed upstairs. We followed at a slightly slower pace. I couldn't believe that she was so excited about a …. Ball!

Sirius complained the entire time that we were getting dressed. He would say something like, the neck's too tight or I hate these shoes or I look like a Malfoy! Or even I feel like a Black!

Remus, on the contary, was silent as a mouse as he dressed himself in his new dress robes.

"Are you alright Moony?" I asked.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded.

Not long after we heard people arriving.

"We'll be presented to the guests once everyone is here." I told my friends.

Katie was still no where to be seen when Mum had Lipsy the house elf come and collect us. We waite just outside the Ballroom door.

Then we heard my Father's voice.

"May I present my son James Potter." He announced. I walked in and stood in front of my Mother. I bowed low and the gentry bowed/curtseyed back.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

Then Dorea spoke up.

"And might we present also our wards, Sirius Black…"

Sirius walked in and copied James in his bow.

"….Remus Lupin….."

Nervously I made my way into the room and stood beside Sirius. I bowed low and smiled slightly as they bowed back.

"….And Katelyn Snape…."

The three of us turned to see Katie walk in.

She was wearing a midnight blue, just-below-the-knee dress that came in and clung in all the right places. Her raven hair was curled and put up to at her left side. The dress made her Safire eyes twinkle and glow.

She was beautiful.

She stood beside me and curtseyed.

Everyone applauded us.

I knew I was probably shaking with nerves because Katie took my hand and pulled me out to dance.

I had actually been very nervous myself. Not about the guests or the dancing, but of what my friends thought of me.

As Remus and I danced I couldn't help but smile. And he smiled too. Perhaps I… we could make tonight fun for him after all.

I danced a lot that night. Usually with James, Sirius, Remus and occasionally Charlus; but if a Lord asked me to dance I never declined. Such opportunities would build up a good reputation for myself. Having allies in the gentry was always good for such times when I needed some law pushed through or a job or such things that would be far into the future…. But if I had learnt anything in my time as a Snape, it was to start young.

Of course, after hearing mine and Sirius' names there no doubt be much talk. It was unheard of for people of the light, such as the Potter's, to take in dark children like Sirius and me.

Later on I was sat at one of the tables when a Lord approached me, not to dance but to talk.

"Miss Snape? My name is Lord Danvers. I believe I have a son in your year. He's a ravenclaw." Lord Danvers introduced.

"A pleasure Lord Danvers. Might your son be Cuthbert Danvers?" I replied.

"Yes, he is. You dance well Miss Snape."

"Thank You your Lordship."

"I was wondering if you might like to tell me a little about how you came to be with the Potter's."

"Oh, my parents were not very good to me, Sir. Nor Master Black's. I am not of importance to them."

"Oh dear. How awful for you."

"I do not wish to sounds disrespectful to my parents, you Lordship, but I am glad in a way. I am most happy with the Potter's. they are very kind to us."

"Yes. Lord and Lady Potter are pure good. They are very highly thought of amongst the gentry."

"It does not surprise me Lord Danvers."

"You know, Miss Snape. I think you are a good young lady. Who will make a wonderful gentress one day. I do not wish to blow my own trumpet, but I am rather powerful within the ministry. If you ever need an ally I would be more than happy to help."

"you are most kind Lord Danvers."

"Do you have a book?"

"No sir. I have had not a need for such a thing before now."

"perhaps I shall get you one. I have many acquaintances here and there who would be interested in being one of your contacts. I am sure I can persuade some on the ancient houses to be of assistance, if you ever need it."

" My great thanks Lord Danvers. You are most kind."

'Well' I thought as the young man walked away. 'I have already begun finding allies in the world. I shall be well connected by the time I leave school at this rate!'


	13. Chapter 13- Merry Christmas Marauders!

Katie's POV:

It must have been about 6 am, I'm sure it was because I thought bout how odd it was to see James up so early of his own accord, when I was awoken by James, Sirius and Remus jumping up and down on my bed in the attempt to wake me up!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KATIE!" They shouted.

I jumped up and hugged them.

Just then Charlus and Dorea came in and laughed at us.

"Merry Christmas Marauders!" Charlus grinned.

"Last one down stairs is a Slytherin!" Sirius chortled as the four of us ran out of the room and downstairs towards the living room.

When we got downstairs we all gasped at how many presents were under the tree.

I stepped back simply out of habit as the three boys dived towards the gifts.

"What's wrong Katie?" Dorea asked as she came in from behind me. "Aren't you going to open your presents?"

"I have presents? Really?" I gaped.

"Of course!" Charlus chuckled.

I ran over and knelt by James and began searching through the presents. I pulled out a red one with gold ribbon tying it up. It was addressed to me!

Inside was an invisibility cloak.

"Merlin's Beard!" I gasped. "Are you sure this is for me?"

"Yes dear, we guessed that one invisibility cloak really isn't enough for your adventures once a month!" Dorea beamed.

I jumped up and hugged them both.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged them tighter.

"Well, you're very welcome Katie!" Charlus chortled.

"Thanks for the new beater's bat Dorea, Charlus!" Sirius called from under the tree.

"Your welcome Sirius!" Dorea called back.

"Aw sweet! Thanks for the duelling robes Mum!" James exclaimed.

"Thank you very much for the chocolate Charlus and Dorea!" Remus uttered as he stared shocked at the enormous trunk of goodies.

"C'mon Katie you haven't opened the ones from us yet!" Sirius snickered.

I ran back to the Christmas tree and sat down with my friends.

I got a model quidditch set from James; a silver necklace from Remus and a twilfit and tattings dress voucher from Sirius.

Just then, in flew an owl with a package. It dropped it at my feet and I stared wondrously at it.

"Why does Katie get another present?" Sirius complained.

"Shut up Sirius! who's it from?" Remus asked.

I slowly began to tear away the wrapping and smiled at the leather bound book inside. Written on the front was, Katelyn Arianna Snape, in diamontes.

Inside was 42 different contacts. The Danvers, Du Vant's, Greengrass', Longbottom's, Weasley's, Perevell's, Prewett's, Bones', Chang's, Cattermole's, Diggory's, Edgecombs', Lovegood's, McLaggen's, Patel's, Prince's, Scammander's, Trelawney's, Tremlett's, Abbot's, Bagman's, Bagshot's, Bletchly's, Boot's, Dawlish's, Fortescue's, Gowshawk's, Higgs', Hornby's, Jordan's, Jorkins', MacDonald's, Macmillan's, Montgomery's, Podmore's, Shacklebolt's, Smethwyk's, Tandel's, Tugwood's, Williams', Wood's, and Wright's.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"What did you get?" James demanded as the boys came over.

"It's an acquaintances and connections book. It's where you put contacts of people who might prove useful in the furture." I explained.

"Oh how grown up!" Dorea smiled.

"Who gave you that?" Sirius wined.

"Lord Danvers!" I grinned.

"Really? Emrys Danvers gave you that book!" Charlus gaped in disbelief.

"I…. I guess he enjoyed our conversation." I stammered.

"If this is how you are at 12, you'll be incredibly powerful at 20." Dorea beamed.

"I'm nearly 13!" I corrected.

"Whatever!" everyone moaned.

"Come on you four! Get dressed and we'll do a Christmas breakfast." Charlus instructed.

Sirius and James raced upstairs but Remus hung back and walked with me.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

"Thanks for the Spyology Book Katie." I muttered.

"Oh, erm. Thanks for the necklace. It's really beautiful. I think I'll wear it now actually. " Katie smiled.

"You don't have to…. If you don't want to." I stuttered.

"No. I really do like it Remus. thanks." She beamed.

I blushed.

"I think I'll change in Dorea's room. See you in a minute." She added as she danced off.

When I stumbled into the bedroom I almost tripped over James and Sirius who were both transformed and play-fighting.

"Guys! Dorea and Charlus know about me! Just me! If they knew you were doing something illegal, we'd all be for it!" I hissed.

The pair transformed back.

"Your such a kill joy Moony!" Sirius teased.

I laughed and threw a book at his head.

"Ouch!" he cried as he threw himself onto the floor and rolled around pretending to be in pain.

"Remus! how could you!" James shouted as he dropped at Sirius' side and pretended to start sobbing.

"Oh shut up the both of you!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Moonster is right Prongs. I'm STARVING!" Sirius moaned as he jumped up.

* * *

><p>When Katie came down the stairs she completely took my breath away.<p>

She was wearing a cherry red knitted dress and black ankle boots. As promised, around her neck hung my necklace.

"Thanks again for the necklace Remus." she whispered into my ear as she passed me the bacon.

I blushed furiously.

"That's ok." I mumbled.

"Hey James, do you know a boy called Cuthbert Danvers? He's Lord Danvers son. I've seen him but I don't really know him." Katie asked across the table.

"Erm…. Is he the stuck up Ravenclaw who thinks he knows everything about DADA?" James questioned.

"Yes! That's him! The one with the red eyes!" Sirius grinned.

"His eyes are not red Sirius! They're orange." Katie hissed.

"Yes and that's sooooo much better! Why do you care anyway? You've met Danvers Snr once, he sends you a present and all of a sudden you want to marry his son!" Sirius teased.

Katie threw a mushroom at him and stuck her tonge out.

"I am not marrying Cuthbert Danvers!" She growled. "When I marry I shall marry for love! Not because his father is well connected!"

"Yeah right! Who are you going to marry? Lucius Malfoy? Gilderoy Lockheart? Amos Diggory? Peter Pettigrew?" James snickered.

"NO! none of those stuck up nasty toerags!" Katie snarled.

"Oh my god! She's going to marry a girl! She's going to marry McGonagall!" Sirius chortled.

"Am not! I know who I'm not marrying though! I shalnt marry either of you! I'd rather marry Orion Black himself!" She roared and threw her glass of water at the boys before running out of the room.

"Damn! Note to self don't mess with Katie!" James sniggered.

"Don't worry Moony, she says she wont marry us, not you!" Sirius winked.

I growled at him and ran off after Katie.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I was curled up in the library when Remus found me.

"Hey Foxy." He smiled.

"Hey Moony." I mumbled, moving over so he could sit down.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I think I over reacted and made a fool of myself really. What can I say? I have a temper! The thing is they know exactly who I like!" I ranted and regretted it immediately.

"Oh yeah. Who's that then?" Remus questioned.

"Err, no one! Never mind! Anyway, I should probably apologise to them." I uttered awkwardly.

"No, let them apologise to you Katie. They were being nasty pricks and they know it." Remus countered.

"Remus?" I began after a short silence. "Who do you like?"

Remus went positively scarlet!

"Erm…. No one! Do I….. do I have to like someone?" He stammered.

"No, no of course not." I rambled.

Just then James and Sirius stumbled in in very wet shirts.

"Sorry Katie." They chorused.

"It was…. Sort of funny I guess but that doesn't make teasing you…. Nice." James added.

"Sorry Kitty Kat. Do you for give us?" Sirius grinned.

"Do I have I choice?" I teased. "Of course! I'm sorry too. I'm a bit of an over reactor." I admitted.

"Yeah, well…. Moony to the rescue and all that." James sniggered.

"Shut up Prongs!" Remus smirked.

"Hey! Are you kids going to finish breakfast or what?" Dorea called up the stairs.

"Yeah! Coming Mum!" James shouted back.

"You'd better! Or I wont let any of you have pudding this evening!" Charlus threatened jokily.

"Remus Dear, your parents are popping round for lunch at 1 by the way!" Dorea told him as we all ran back downstairs.

A smile broke out on Remus' face.

"So, what are your parents like Moons?" James asked.

"Well, my mother is a muggle. She is quiet and kind, and she makes the best cookies!" Remus beamed. "And my dad is…. Really nice I guess. He works hard, likes books, is brave….."

"Just like you then Moony!" I grinned sheepishly.

Remus blushed.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

Hope and Lyall Lupin were probably the two nicest people in the whole world! Remus was right too, Hope did make the best cookies!

It turns out that Remus really is a lot like his dad. Apart from the fact they look almost identical, they sit, talk and grin the same. In fact, the only thing that Remus shares with his mother is his lauhg and the way he blushes a lot. It was quite funny to watch the odd little trio.

It was clear that Remus loved his parents a lot, and that they loved him back. I knew Katie knew what they hell had happened to Remus…. when he got bitten. But, I wanted to know more myself; so I cornered him before bed.

"Moonster, can I have a quick word?" I urged as I pulled him out of the room. "Remus, what happened…. You know, when you were young and wolfing out?" I asked.

"Oh." Remus sighed. "My parents would have to lock me in my room and my dad would cast a load spells to contain me. it was alright when I was older…. But when I was four…. I didn't really understand and….. my mum always felt terrible that it was so painful. My dad felt bad too. He thinks it was his fault because he wasn't there to protect me when I needed him."

I was stunned.

"Oh. Erm. Sorry Mate. I, err, didn't know you were that young….. sorry." I murmured.

"It's ok James…. What happened happened. I cant change it. It's not so bad now. You guys really do help." Remus mumbled awkwardly.

Just then, Katie appeared from no where and hugged us both tight.

Sirius came out and smirked at us before being dragged in too.

"We're all rather dysfunctional aren't we?" Katie snickered.

"Speak for yourself Snape!" Sirius grinned and I punched him lightly.

"Your just as crazy as we are Padfoot, and you know it!" I laughed.

"C'mon guys, we should go to bed. It's well passed midnight!" Remus uttered.

Katie nodded and we all stumbled sleepily into bed.


	14. Chapter 14- Shattered

Remus' POV:

It was actually pretty close to Easter when I got that awful letter. It was very strange, to get a letter at all. I knew it was from Charlus and Dorea, it was carried by their owl. That was what was odd. Usually a letter would be addressed to all of us or just James. I'd never got a letter just for me from them.

"Are you going to open it Moony? Or just watch it looking like a lemon?" Sirius teased.

I nodded briskly and tore off the envelope. I took a deep breath and began to read it (in my head of course).

_My Dearest Darling Remus,_

_I'm so very very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, and to not be able to tell you in person;but there is no escaping the terrible truth. I'm sorry that I must be rather blunt my dear. It shall sound awfully horrid and I'd just like to say how sorry both Charlus and I are. Remus, last night your parent's house was attacked last night by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They killed both your mother and your father. There was nothing that anyone could have done. I'm so very sorry. If there was something I could do, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You are just as much my son as James and Sirius. I love you like my own Remus. I'm so sorry. Be strong my dear. We've arranged the funeral for the second day of the holidays. I will see you in 4 days. _

_Much Love_

_Dorea x_

My breath caught in my throat. I gasped breathlessly.

Sorry, Terrible Truth, Awfully Horrid, House Was Attacked, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Killed, Mother, Father, Nothing, Funeral.

Dead? My parents were dead?

No! this couldn't be!

How had this happen? Why had this happened to them? Had it been painful? Had it been quick?

My poor Mother!

I could see her tearstained face splashed with blood in my mind.

My poor Father!

I could see the life gone from his eyes.

They are gone.

I am alone.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I saw the colour drain from Remus' face and the lights in his eyes dim.

This was very bad!

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked down at the tearstained letter he held.

He stood up suddenly and thrust the letter at me before running from the hall. I saw everyone's eyes burn into the back of him and I cursed them all and ran after him.

I knew where he was.

Hogwarts was alive through its pupils. It could feel what we feel. I knew what we knew. If Remus needed a place, Hogwarts would provide.

I ran all the way to the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

I closed my eyes and pleaded for help.

When I opened my eyes there was a door in front of me that no one else could see. I slipped inside and in the corner I found Remus.

Tears streamed down his face and he shook violently with them. His howls of pain were agonizing to hear.

I ran to his side and gripped his hand. He…. Sort of…. Collapsed on top of me. I was shaking along with his sobs now too. I rubbed his back gently and mumbled supportive mumblings in his ear.

"Wh…What a…am I gonna d…d…do?" he cried into my shoulder.

"Well, first… we'll go to the funeral, and give them the send off they deserve. We'll keep it beautiful with fresh flowers and plant a little apple tree too. Every Friday we'll convince the house elves to let us make cookies…. In honour of your mum. And every month…. Before full moon, you can right letters to your dad and burn them. Then the tiny ash pieces will float up to him in heaven and he can know how much you love and miss him….. and how much mischief we're getting up to." I stammered.

Remus nodded.

"That's a good idea." He uttered as he summoned me a chair and ran his hand threw his hair.

Suddenly there was a soft clatter that was just enough to startle us both. We turned around to see a grand piano in the middle of the room.

I sighed.

"I guess now is the time." I muttered.

"Time for what?" Remus asked in confusion.

I took my seat at the piano and began to play and sing.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you want to know the song I pictured for this scene; it's Shattered by Trading Yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react.

"That was… beautiful!" I gasped.

Katie blushed. Not a stupid blush like mine. A kind of… beautiful blush.

"I… I didn't know you could play!" I added.

Katie nodded looking away sheepishly.

"Mother had me taught so that I could entertain her, Father or Severus if they so wished." She rushed.

"You play beautifully." I smiled and then blushed. "You sing beautifully too."

Katie was smiling shyly.

"Thanks Remus." she beamed. "C'mon. I think we owe James and Sirius an explanation."

My smile dropped from my face as reality came crashing back down on me.

I felt my knees give way and just before I hit the ground, there were hands around my waist, giving me stability.

"Th..Thanks." I stuttered standing up on my own.

Katie flung her arms around me tightly.

"I'm… I'm so so sorry Remus. I… I… if there was something I could do to take the pain away… you know I'd do it." Katie rambled softly.

"I'm sorry to seem so weak… I just…" I began.

"No Remus. don't be sorry. It's good for you to hurt. Hurting shows how much you love them, and I know they love you too. There is no need to feel embarrassed. After all, it's only me." Katie interrupted.

"Never say it's only you Katie. You are you. But you are remarkable." I cut in.

"I love you Remus." She blurted out as she hugged me tighter.

Love? Did she really feel the same? No. she cant. Don't delusion yourself Lupin. How could she love you? You're a werewolf! You're beneath such things! She deserves so much more!

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

Did he know I meant it? I meant it romantically. Really, truly, honestly. Did he think I meant it in a brother sister way? Did he feel the same? No. he cant. Don't delusion yourself Snape. How could he love you? You're just… just… just a girl. Remus was tall, handsome, brave, clever and had the sweetest nature. He deserves so much more than you!

"Erm, love you too Katie." Remus smiled.

Damn he didn't take me seriously!

"I'm serious though, we need to tell James and Sirius." I stammered quickly.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go then." Remus agreed.

We met the boys in the corridor outside transfiguration.

"Remus? Please tell us what's up!" James pleaded.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter." I suggested as I ushered my friends into an abandoned corridor.

"It's… it's my parents. They… they… they were… a… myparentswerekilledbyvoldemortandhisdeatheaterslastnight." Remus rushed.

"Erm, sorry… what?" Sirius stuttered.

"My. Parents. Were. Killed. By. Voldemort. And. His. Death. Eaters. Last. Night." Remus mumbled.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Moony!" James gasped.

"Remus… I…" Sirius gaped. "I… I… I'm so sorry!"

I put my hand on top of Remus' and he squeezed my hand.

I knew how hard it had been for him to have to tell them this.

"The funeral is in 5 days." I told them and they nodded solemnly.

"C'mon, we'd better get to Potions." Remus uttered and the four of us walked to lesson in silence.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

The funeral day came sooner than I wanted it to. James, Sirius, Charlus and I were all in black suits. Sirius said we looked like secret agents. I think he was trying to lighten my mood. Dorea and Katie were in knee length black lace dresses and had black fascinators too.

I knew where we were going before they told us. My parents would be buried in our local church. My mother had been christened there, my parents had been married there, I had been christened there. It was part of our memories… or rather, my memories now.

It was a lovely service. The priest was very respectful.

At the end we were given the chance to lay a rose on each coffin. I knew they would be buried together, I guess that's what they would have wanted.

Dorea promised me no expense would be spared on the gravestones, anything, any style I wanted, they'd buy. It made me feel awful. I hated being poor. I hated having to depend on others for my expenses.

But what I hated most of all was the hole in my heart, that pain that wouldn't go away, that longing that would never be satisfied. However welcome I was with the Potters, I was still an orphan. Nothing could change that now.

After we got home Katie cornered me and took me up to the attic, away from the others so I could just let my emotions flow.

I loved James and Sirius like my own brothers… but there was just something about Katie that made me feel safe and loved. I know that she'll never judge me and always support me. I guess I've never really felt like that before. My father was always out trying to find a cure for me, just like Katie was, and my mother always hated to see me upset, I know Katie didn't like it… but it didn't make me feel as guilty to cry in front of her.

If only I could know that she felt about me the way I feel about her.


	15. Chapter 15- The Quidditch Game From Hell

Sirius' POV:

It had been a really tough and slightly awkward Easter holidays. Moony had been virtually unreachable. Even chocolate couldn't sway him to loosen up a bit. James and often noticed that he and Katie would escape to the library. It didn't take much to guess how hard it was for Remus.

He was, if possible, even more silent when we returned to Hogwarts. We were on the train to school; James and I were playing exploding snap, Katie was stroking her kitten- Midnight-, and Remus was staring blankly out of the window.

"This is it!" James suddenly exclaimed as he threw down his set of cards. "I cant take this anymore! Remus, will you please just talk to us?"

Remus looked extremely startled by James' sudden out burst.

"I… I.. erm." He stammered.

"Remus, we're worried about you. You can barely even look at us anymore, never mind speak to us!" I sighed.

"It's true Remus. It's awful. It hurts us to see you this way. I know we only met your parents once… but they were lovely…. I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you this way." Katie pleaded.

Remus looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Sorry." Remus mumbled.

I gingerly put my hand on his shoulder in a brotherly way.

"It's ok Remus, we want to help you." I uttered.

"It's just… strange, knowing they wont… be there. Do you know what I mean?" Remus confessed.

"I get it. I don't even know what I'd do if Mum and Dad couldn't be there when I needed them." James admitted.

"I don't know what I'd do if Charlus and Dorea weren't there!" I smiled.

"We'll get you through this Remus." Katie whispered.

"Thanks." Remus exhaled.

We all hugged our friend. Our werewolf best friend. Who know, more than ever, needed our help.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

My friends had been great over the last week. To be honest…. I'd been a mess. My friends had proved invaluable and I couldn't thank them enough.

At least there was something to look forward to now. The Slytherin vs Gryffindor game was today and as we all got changed and grabbed our brooms, nerves were rising. Our team captain gave the usual pep talk and, when our names were called, we walked boldly out onto the pitch.

As soon as we were in the air we knew there was something wrong. The bludgers were flying only towards the Gryffindor team. They weren't just flying at us though. They were truly attacking us. My heart was in my mouth when Katie nose dived and flew back up at the last minute to get away from one that was pursuing her.

Sirius had his work cut out hitting away every bludger that flew at us after that. I only just escaped one my self by jolting to the side.

All of a sudden there was a loud cry of pain and gaps from the audience as James fell to the ground. I almost fell of my broom!

I would have dropped to the ground and run to him myself if I hadn't seen Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey run on and levitate him onto a stretcher; at least he was safe.

5 minutes late Katie caught the snitch! We were flying to the ground when there was a cracking sound behind me and Sirius too fell from his broom. I heard Katie scream at the sight of another friend falling.

As soon as we hit the ground, both of us ran straight to the hospital wing to see if our friends were ok.

Both were unconscious. Madam Pomfrey said they had cracked skulls from the bludgers impact and broken bones from the fall. Katie was shaking violently so I sat her down in between the beds and she grasped their hands. Just then, in ran Charlus and Dorea- who had been watching the match- Dorea cried out when she saw them both and dropped to her needs.

Madam Pomfrey came back with potions in various different vials. She mumbled something about fixing them up and no lasting effects.

Charlus was white as a sheet just staring at the two unconscious bodies. Katie was still shaking, so I wrapped my arms around her and draped my coat around her shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey had James and Sirius' bones re set and their skulls healed over by the end of the afternoon. She told us they would have to stay in for observation over night, but… if they did not deteriorate…. They would be allowed back to the common room in the morning.

I was very worried about them, even though Madam Pomfrey assured me they would be fine. The scenes of their falls played over in my mind and I couldn't help but shiver at the crack I heard as the bludger took a blow at Sirius.

I knew full well that neither me, nor Katie, would sleep at all that night. We both just sort of... sat there, in silence.

At around 2 am, Katie crawled onto my bed and snuggled into my chest. I put my arm around her and she relaxed slightly.

It was all so confusing. My heart told me I loved her and she loved me back, but my head told me she could never love me…. did we even know whst love was? We were only just thirteen anyway!

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I wish I could just call on my Gryffindor courage and tell Remus. but how could i? what if he didn't feel what I felt? What if it just wouldn't work for us? I was scared of rejection.

So I left it. At least now we were both sort of happy with our close relationship.

I was so worried about James and Sirius though. Charlus and Dorea had stayed over the night so that they could stay with them.

We went straight to the hospital wing after breakfast. I was so glad to see both boys awake and, seemingly, as right as rain. They were propped up and reading Quidditch magazines.

Madam Pomfrey told us that Charlus and Dorea had had to leave for work once they knew both boys were fine.

As soon as she had finished any final checks, the boys were allowed to leave with us.

Sirius complained that he still had a head ache and James told him to shut up and enjoy the sunny weekend.

Tomorrow would be the end the start of revision week, the week before our exams.

We all knew that we'd be buried in revision, so today really was our last day of freedom for a fortnight.

We were all hanging upside down from our Marauder tree.

"Damn!" Remus exclaimed all of a sudden.

We all turned to look at him with confused expressions.

"It's full moon tonight!" he explained. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"We'll be exhausted going into revision week!" James groaned.

"It's ok guys. I'll go alone tonight." Remus mumbled.

"To hell you will!" I hissed. "We'll all go like normal, we will just have to stay in the shack and try and get at least rest if not sleep."

"It's nice of you Katie, but I don't mind." Remus murmured.

"Nah, we'll do what Katie says." Sirius confirmed.

"Yeah, as long as we get some sleep we'll be ok." James grinned.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and I punched his arm lightly.

"I fancy an ice-lolly, anyone else?" Sirius suggested.

"Sure thing! It is boiling, even for May." James agreed.

We all jumped down and made for professor Flitwick's class room, where you could buy ice-lollies in the heat.

"I'm just glad you're both ok." I beamed as we walked down by the lake.

"Nothing can destroy-"

"-The unbreakable-"

"-Padfoot and-"

"-Prongs!"

The pair snickered.

I laughed and splashed water at them.

"Hey! Leave it out Foxy!" James sniggered.

"Let's get her Prongs!" Sirius chortled and the two boys ran after me, shooting water from their wands. Remus stood, leaning against a tree, laughing at our antics.

He wasn't laughing when he got splashed. Instead he joined my team in the 'war' against James and Sirius.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

We were having such a laugh by the lake when the Slytherin crew came to spoil our fun! Bellatrix, Snivillus, Regulus and Narcissa all snorted at our laughter and fun.

"Oh for Salazar's sake! Are you thirteen or three!" Bellatrix spat.

"That would be three, darling cousin Bella!" Sirius grinned.

"Oh grow up Sirius! you bring shame to our name!" Regulus hissed.

"I quite agree Reg. your sister too Severus. They are simply un worthy of their status!" Narcissa jeered.

"I have to sister!" Severus growled.

I turned to look at Katie who was beaming.

"Thank Merlin for that! I have three brothers any way!" she smiled.

"Yes, but a blood traitor, half blood and pompous Auror's son are hardly anything to be proud of." Bellatrix taunted.

"I'd rather have them than a death eater wanna be any day." Katie snapped.

The three blacks drew their wands and Snivilus just snickered.

"No need friends, these…. People are beneath us!" he ordered.

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus replaced their wands and the foursome turned on their heels ad marched off, their green and silver scarfs bellowing in the wind.

As soon as they had gone, the four of us bust in to laughter.

"oh I'm a death eater! Look at me!" Sirius teased, prancing around.

"I'm not pompous!" I complained.

"They could have called me worse than half blood." Remus reasoned and Katie just laughed.

"And to think." She grinned. "last summer I was actually annoyed at you for savaging Sev's potion, Prongs."

"You know what, I think we need to organise another prank!" I told them and received mischievous smiles form my friends in return.


	16. Chapter 16- Please! Just try!

James' POV:

We'd been planning the prank for the week after exam week. However, it was exam week now and everyone was stressy! Our first exam was Potions, and Sirius and I were absolutely stuffed! Katie had been trying her best to tutor us, but we have never been exactly the best students. Let's just say our 'lessons' usually ended in a pillow fight. Now though I wished I'd paid more attention. Muck to my displeasure, the test was challenging- even for someone like Snivilus- so I very much doubted I'd get a decent mark!

The next exam, the one after lunch, was Transfiguration. We all had to laugh when McGonagall stopped us from leaving the Hall so she could beg us to "Please! Just try!"

"Honestly Minnie! Anyone would think you had no faith in us!" Sirius teased.

Sirius had taken to calling our head of house Minnie for so long that she had given up all hope.

"Mr Black, I am merely requesting that you and Mr Potter put as much effort into the exams as you do in your note passing during my lessons!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Never fear Minnie! We wont let you down!" he declared as he struck a pose and every other student in the corridor laughed.

"Yes well, any mark below an acceptable and you'll have a week of scraping chewing gum from under the desks!" McGonagall hissed. I say hissed…. She pretended to find us tedious and irritating…. But we knew, and she knew it too, that she was very fond of us really!

"Don't worry Professor, we wont let you down!" I called after her.

"Suck up!" Katie snickered.

"Shut up Foxy! You cant talk!" I laughed. "You have every single essay finished and perfect the day it's set!" Katie blushed and we all chuckled.

"I still say Remus is worse!" Sirius countered. "I've seen him up late at night practicing spells under his duvet!" Remus blushed scarlet.

"I didn't realise you were awake!" he mumbled.

"Aw c'mon Moony! You wound me!" Sirius snorted. "Surely you knew you cant keep anything from me!"

"Yeah or me, I've seen you dying your hair every week at 2am!" Katie grinned and Remus' jaw dropped.

"That's… I…. I…. you… how?... But….." Remus stuttered.

"I know it's cause you're Moony. Don't worry, I haven't played around with your dye…. Yet!" She sniggered.

Remus gulped audibly and Sirius and I smiled mischievously at one another.

"Right! Second Years, into the hall for your Transfiguration Exam!" McGonagall shouted as she opened the Hall doors to reveal the usual set out for tests- rows upon rows of identical, singular, wooden desks.

Two and a half hours later, we were all sitting in the Marauder tree sighing heavily as Katie recounted each difficult question.

"Katie, it's bad enough having to face these questions in exams, now we have to re hear every one in our free time!" Sirius groaned.

"Sorry Padfoot!" Katie giggled as she threw a Defence book at him.

"I didn't realise you were so eager to get on with studying for tomorrow!" Sirius scowled and thrust the book at Remus who was laughing so much he nearly fell out of the tree.

"Padfoot… studying? You've got to be kidding!" I snorted and said Marauder stuck his tongue out at me cheekily.

"I can study Prongs! I just choose not to!" he told me.

"Whatever you say Paddikins!" Katie teased.

"Now, now Foxy. We wouldn't want Paddywaddy to get moody!" Remus taunted and Sirius knocked him out of the tree! He landed on his backside and shouted a cuss at Sirius before jumping back into the branches and regaining his seat. "Prick." He mumbled under his breath.

"Your just jealous of my long, silky, dark hair with NO greys Mooster!" Sirius grinned as he flicked his way in a very girly fashion.

Remus gave him a shove and I suddenly had a fantastic idea!

"So, erm…. Moving on from Paddys locks…. We need to crack down on final arangements for the prank." Katie started. We all groaned.

"Oh c'mon Kate! We've already been over it a thousand times! It'll go perfectly!" I whined.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" she questioned.

"Study?" Remus suggested and we all looked at him with disgust.

"Quidditch?" I offered. "Nah, we have practice later. How about we go steal Slugy's potion ingrediants?" Sirius supplied.

"Sirius! the last time we did that we got a months detention!" Katie implored. "Cant we just go down by the lake?"

We all nodded and made our way towards the lake. When we got there Katie climbed high into one of the trees, so high we couldn't see her. She often did this…. Probably for some peace and quiet. Sirius and I ripped off our shirts and dove into the lake for a swim in the cool water. I noticed Remus wasn't with us, and just about caught sight of him following up the tree.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I was a little startled when I noticed exactly how high Katie had climbed. I finally was level with her, but she hadn't seen me. She was reading. Jane Eyre the cover said.

"Good Book?" I asked.

Katie jumped out of her skin and would have proceeded to fall out of the tree had my arms not have shot forward to steady her.

"Merlin Remus!" she gasped. "A bit of notice would have been nice!"

I grinned wickedly. "But that was your notice Katiekins!"

She slapped me on the arm and shifted slightly to make room for me to sit next to her. I did so and peered at the page. She sighed heavily and put the book down.

"I cannot read!" she moaned.

"Really? How have you been passing all your classes?" I joked.

"No, Remus. I mean I can't read now. I just…. Don't want to. I've never not wanted to read." She explained.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Talk."

I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

"What about?" I questioned.

"Not me talk. You talk." Katie mumbled quickly.

"Oh. Erm. Well….." I stammered.

Her face softened.

"How are you doing Remus?" she almost whispered.

I stared at my feet.

"I don't really know. Sometimes I get my head around it. It still hurts but I think I can move on from there. Other times I blissfully forget about it and go to write them a letter or start thinking of asking Mum to make me some cookies. Once I even nearly bought her some fudge from HoneyDukes." I murmured.

I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder, bringing me into a tight hug.

"Your doing great Remus. I get it hurts… but I'm sure they are proud of you. And, I'm…We're always here if you want to talk." She soothed.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. I willed them not to fall. I guess they must have anyway because Katie gently wiped them away. I tightened our hug and she smiled slightly. Damn! Why was it so easy to feel at ease around her? Sooner or later I'd just ask and hurt my own feelings!

Just then we heard a loud commotion coming from below us. Katie jumped straight out of the tree, and reluctantly I copied. I landed on my feet just behind her and held my breath. Bellatrix and Narcissa had their wands pointed at James and Sirius. Now, Snivilus and Regulus had their wands pointed at us.

"What do you want Snivilus!" Katie hissed and I stared at her amazed. Wow! She really did hate him now.

Snape flinched at the name.

"Oh, nothing in purticular… just to have a little fun!" he spat.

"What's wrong Brother? Is Bella not giving you enough action?" she snickered and Bellatrix growled.

Severus seemed to pause before uttering under his breath,

"Sectumsempra!"

Gashes formed all over Katie and she fell to the ground. Blood poured from her body and she screamed.

I dropped to my knees and looked at Snape with loathing but couldn't find my voice.

Luckily Sirius found his. "Your reverse that right now Snape!" he ordered.

"No!" Snivilus hissed.

I tired desperately to supress the bleeding but could do nothing for it. Suddenly I remembered what McGonagall had told me to do first term, if I was ever in a situation.

"Sparsus Rubio!" I yelled and red sparks flew high into the air.

Seconds later Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were at the scene.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall demanded when seeing the raised wands. She then saw Katie and gasped. "Poppy." She said to Madam Pomfrey. "Take Miss Snape up to the hospital wing immediately. You 7, follow me. now!"

I got to my feet and stuck tight to James and Sirius. they were both paper white and shaking with anger at the Slytherins. When we got to McGonagall's office she indicated for us all to sit down.

"Now, explain immediately what was going on!" she ordered.

The Slytherin's shrunk back into the chairs and glared at us. James and Sirius sat mutely. I sighed and decided to explain.

"Well Professor, James, Sirius, Katie and I were all down by the lake. Katie and I were sat in a tree… reading. We heard a commotion and so we jumped down. Bellatrix and Narcissa had their wands pointed at Sirius and James. Sniv…Severus and Regulus pointed their wands at us. Katie and…Severus had a … a …a conversation and then he cursed her. I think he said sectumsempra. I didn't know how to reverse it so I did what you told me to do if I ever was in trouble. That's when you appeared." I told my head of house.

McGonagall was very angry!

"Mr Snape, Mr Black, Miss Black's, you will serve detention with me every night until the end of the year!" McGonagall instructed.

"But Professor, the end of the year is July! That's two months away!" Regulus complained.

"Yes Mr Black. I am aware of that. I shall be writing to your parents and I am deducting 50 points from each of you!" the transfiguration teacher growled.

The four Slytherins grimaced and skulked out of the room.

"Now, Mr's Lupin, Black and Potter; do please follow me and we will check on Miss Snape." McGonagall mumbled, leading us down a flight of stairs towards the hospital wing.

When we arrived Katie was propped up with a potion by her bed side. We all rushed over and hugged her.

"Are you alright Katie?" James asked urgently.

Katie nodded mutely and gave me a weak smile.

"Mr black, Mr Potter; I am awarding you each 10 points for not engaging in a dual with the Slytherins. Mr Lupin I am awarding you 25 points for your logical and sensible quick thinking. Miss Snape, I award you 5 points for your bravery and strong will. I am sure you all did Gryffindor proud today. I will see you all at dinner." McGonagall informed us before leaving.

Soon after, Madam Pomfrey dismissed Katie and we made our way up to the common room.

As soon as we got there Katie transformed and curled up on her bed. I looked at the others and we all curled up next to the little Fox. It seemed to sigh and then transformed back into Katie. We engulfed her in a hug and James said one word. "Spill."

We held her hands as she confessed about how much it had hurt her personally for her brother to use that spell on her because when her parents had used it in the summer, he had been the one who had wrapped her in bandages and tried to help her. It was betrayal for him to use that spell and it made it more real that his hate for her was there. At dinner time, Padfoot offered to go to the kitchens and bring us back a little picnic of sorts.

When he had gone James grinned mischievously and led us into the bathroom. "Ok guys, here's the plan. This (he held up a bottle of shampoo) is Paddy's shampoo." James told us. He emptied the content into the sink and clicked his fingers, calling Lipsy here.

"Lipsy, can you go and get us some green hair dye please?"

We both laughed, realizing James' plan.

"Yes Master James! Lipsy will be fetching it immediately!" the elf squeaked. She was back minutes later and we filled up the shampoo bottle with the hair dye. The little elf giggled before disappearing again just then we heard Sirius returning and rushed back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV:<p>

The day after Katie was attacked, I was washing my hair- as normal. I didn't suspect anything! I walked into the bedroom with a towel around my hair- as normal. I dressed quickly and ran down to breakfast- as normal. Everything was just as it should be; but when I got to the hall, everyone burst out laughing!

James, Remus and Katie were clutching their sides and doubled over from laughing so much. Katie summoned a mirror and thrust it at me. I looked into it and nearly died when I realised my hair was dyed! Green!

"Are you serious?!" I shouted at them. "No mate you're Sirius!" James chortled.

I threw the mirror at him and stormed off to try and restore my hair.

'This was all about me making fun of Remus' greys!' I thought bitterly.

At break, I shouted at them till I was hoarse; but I don't think it was so scary when I still looked like the grinch!


	17. Chapter 17- Heaps of Homework

sorry for the late update people but life is very busy at mo. I hope to update sooner xx

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

Today was the day! The day of the prank! I was so excited, even when I knew it would land me in detention!

It was lunch, the bell had just gone. Everyone was stampeding into the great hall. Sirius and I were hidden behind statue of Merlin, just to the left of the great hall entranced. James and Remus were already inside sitting at the table, waiting for the cue.

Severus walked past us, followed by Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus, and Sirius and I sent an enchanted paper bird flying in ahead of them. We donned James' invisibility cloak and followed my greasy haired relative into the hall.

As we walked in Sirius sent a jelly legs jinx at Narcissa, who collapsed against Regulus. Bellatrix spun around to see who the caster was. I watched James and Remus disillusion themselves and, presumably, rushed over. Out of nowhere a tickling hex was shot towards Regulus. A Leg locker curse came flying at Bellatrix who fell sideways- into a rather compromising position, that she had no way of getting out of. Finally I sent a bogies curse at Severus.

We rushed off to the Gryffindor table and lifted the cloak and charm from us, blending us in to the rest of our house, just in time to watch Peeves come zooming in from outside to pelt the four Slytherin's with dung bombs.

I saw Professor Slughorn stand up to protest but Dumbledore caught his arm and pushed him back, clearly enjoying the show.

When the dung bombs ran out, Peeves disappeared and in marched an army of enlarged chess pieces that surrounded the quartet, all whom were still suffering from their curses.

The four of us, secretly, began levitating the four Slytherins'. Each of us targeted our own personal most hated. Regulus for Sirius, because he made his life hell while they both lived at home; Severus for me because he betrayed me on every level; Bellatrix for Remus- he said it was because she tried to mess with me (blush)-; and Narcissa for James because he said he'd seen her trying to curse a Hufflepuff in her year.

Once all of them were about 5 feet in the air, we turned their robes pink and had them flying haphazardly around the room to a 'jazzed up' version of the Hogwarts school anthem.

The whole hall, minus the professors, were in tears of laughter- and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling happily.

We dropped them to the floor after their 3 lap. Their robes returned to black, silver and green and they began shooting glares in our direction.

"Will Miss Snape, Mr Lupin, Mr Potter and Mr Black of Gryffindor all please report to my office after lunch please." McGonagall grimaced.

We all grinned wickedly and began digging into a portion of lasagne each.

* * *

><p>After lunch we all trudged to the transfiguration office, aka Professor McGonagall's office.<p>

"Enter" came a voice when we knocked on the door.

We all walked in with a theatrical smile and a spring in our step.

"Sit down." she ordered. "Now, shall we face facts? I know, you know, everyone knows that the incident in the hall was completely down to you. Now, as humorous and entertaining as it was… you know I have no choice but to punish you accordingly. So that will be 2 weeks of detention."

We all groaned. That took us up to the end of June!

"However, since you waited until after examinations week, I shall shorten the sentence down to one week!" she continued.

We all beamed!

"I knew you loved us Minnie!" Sirius declared.

"Mr Black, I shan't bother even trying to go into the details of how wrong you are, however, I suggest that you get off to Potions before you land your self with more detentions!" McGonagall instructed, though I did see her smile a little as we left.

Perhaps Sirius was right!

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I groaned in complete frustration. It was last period and out of five lessons, we had been given five sets of homework…. And we had detention tonight…. And tomorrow…. All week actually. That left the weekend, no doubt by then half of it would have already been due and we'd have heaps more. There was nothing for it, I'd have to stay up all night every night and do it. I knew Katie would sit up with me. not because she wished to do homework, she said she just didn't want me to have to sit alone. Sweet huh?

It's always so much easier for the other three. James and Sirius couldn't care less about detentions, homework and points lost. Even if they did, their cheek and charm have the professors all wrapped around their fingers. Katie is far more for academia, but even she can get away from murder simply by giving a small smile and an ;I'm really sorry professor, I'll have it in by Monday'. Me? not so lucky. The teachers don't hate me… but I just don't have that touch like the others, so it's a lot harder to get away with not doing the homework.

"What's wrong Moony?" Katie asked as she caught sight of me grimace.

"We have so much homework and detention!" I complained.

She grinned mischievously at me.

"Well, detentions only from 6-8. If we don't get it all done in 3 hours then I guess the two of us will be up all night." She chuckled.

"You need to stop stressing Moonster!" Sirius told me as we walked to dinner.

"Yeah Moons, honestly, why bother at all? I don't!" James agreed.

"Oh get lost you two!" Katie smirked. "Just because Remus and I plan on making success of ourselves!"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss next-minister-for-magic!" Sirius snickered as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Hurry up you three! I'm starving!" James moaned.

"Prongs, your stomach is a bottomless pit!" I laughed.

"Is not! I'm a growing boy Moony, I need my fuel!" James winked.

I was exhausted! I felt incredibly guilty too though. Katie had finished her essay about an hour ago but I was only just on my last paragraph now! How did she write so fast? And such neat handwriting!

Anyway, she'd stayed down here with me- to keep me company- and she was only just keeping her eyes open. And too right! It was 2am! We had school tomorrow!

Detention wasn't too terrible. McGonagall had us scraping gum off desks. Sounds bad? Last month we got a detention from Binns and he had Filch have us clean every trophy in the school- by hand!

James and Sirius had attempted to stay with us. They were even slower than me at writing though. By 11 Katie and I were finished with our second essay, they were half way through their first!

Katie had promised to help them catch up at the weekend since we all knew she'd have her homework more than finished by then. Anyway, they had sleepily stumbled off to bed leaving the two of us here alone.

What was worst was that she hadn't complained about being tired, cold or bored once! It made me feel even worse in a way. You could count on Padfoot and Prongs to find something to complain about; but Katie was suffering in silence because she didn't want me to feel bad. In a way I wanted to tell her it made me feel worse, but I decided that if she was so determined to suffer, I should too.

I signed my transfiguration essay and actually threw my quill into the fire. Katie smirked at my actions. I immediately regretted it. That was my last quill! Shoot!

"I'll lend you one of my quill tomorrow then Remus." she laughed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot it was my last. Oops." I muttered.

"It's ok. But really Remus, you need to stop throwing away and burning your stationary! One day you'll burn all of yours, all of mine, all of James', and all of Sirius'; then we'll all be stuffed!" Katie grinned. Then she yawned loudly and ran her hand through her hair.

"Come on Katelyn, off to bed now." I teased.

She shivered. "You sound like my mother!" she groaned appalled.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I take maximum offence!"

"Sorry Remus. but… NEVER call me Katelyn EVER again!" she warned.

She yawned again and I sighed.

"Bed, Now, Come on!" I ordered.

"But Moony! I'm sooo tired and it's really kinda comfy here!" she mumbled.

I shook my head and picked her up bridal style.

"Remus John Lupin put me down!" Katie cried in shock.

"No! you're coming to bed whether you like it or not." I insisted.

She buried her head in my chest as I ran up to our dorm.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

Finally the weekend came and Padfoot and I were piled high with homework! Just to torture us, Saturday was a beautiful sunny day. Even though she'd promised to help us, I tried to convince Katie to take Remus out and enjoy the sun. however, sticking to her word, Katie sat up in our tree with us not only checking but actually doing our homework alongside us.

I felt a little guilty since she'd done hers and now we'd roped her in to do ours. It was our fault for not doing it. Why should she be punished with us?

We were finally finished around 4pm. We all collapsed into each other and sighed in relief.

"Please! Please try and do SOME homework during the week!" Remus pleaded.

"Sorry Remus, yeah I'll do more." I agreed.

"When hell freezes over will Sirius Black be seen doing homework sensibly!" Sirius declared.

"How childish and big headed!" a venomous, oily voice from below us sneered.

"What do you want Snivilus?" I hissed.

"I want to talk to my…to Katelyn." Snape spat.

"In your dreams Sniv!" Sirius growled.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Katie told him sharply.

"I must speak with you." Snivilus pressed.

"Push off Snape! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Remus boomed jumping out of the tree and moving offensively towards Snape.

"I confess my self disappointed. I suppose I shall have to take her by force. Imobulous Maxima!" Snape roared.

All of us went rigid but I saw Snivilus grab Katie and pulled her away. There was nothing we could do about it either.


	18. Chapter 18- Remus is the Best Listener

Katie's POV

The second we were out of sight, Severus lifted the charm and a staggered backwards gasping.

"How could you? Let me go Severus! Right now!" I screamed.

"It was necessary. I had to speak with you." Severus hissed.

"Speak with me? you wanted to speak with me? what the hell Severus? You've had all year to apologise, to speak to me, to talk it out. You broke my heart when you called me a Blood Traitor and told me you wanted nothing more to do with me." I confessed.

"Katie I.. I just wanted to warn you." Severus mumbled. "we will never go back to how we were. But, I don't want you dead either. Bella, she and Cissy and Reg don't have the hesitation I have when we are attacking you. They just don't care. Well, we're 12 and 13! Imagine what our parents are like!"

"Yes, well, no worries because Charlus and Dorea are my parents now and Potter Manor is my home." I spat.

"Nether the less. All I'm saying is that anytime you are out of Hogwarts you are being watched. It's not just us. Our parents are Death Eaters. The whole lot of them are out to get you. It doesn't help that your so called 'new parents' are aurors." Severus growled.

"Yeah well, thanks for the warning." I snapped. "Now leave me alone and never speak to me again."

"Have it your way." Severus snickered and he disappeared into the forest.

I race back to the tree where my friends remained frozen.

"Finite Incantatem!" I mumbled and they all let out a sigh and jumped down to hug me.

"What did the ass do?" James asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Coz if he put a hand to you I'll punch him into the next centaury." Sirius vowed.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Remus pressed.

"Guys I'm fine. Nothing happened…. He just wanted to…. Forget it. It was worthless anyway." I stammered.

"It's not fine if it's bothering you." Sirius sighed.

"No Padfoot, I'm fine. C'mon let's go" I protested.

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

I was quite worried about Katie. Ever since the talk with Snivilus, she'd been acting very unnerved, often zoning out. We'd often tried to get her to talk about it but she refused every time. By the time we were in bed she was barely talking and seemed to be in a world of her own.

When Sirius and James were fast asleep, and she thought I was too, she sat up in her bed and brought her knees up to her chin. I stood up and went to sit next to her.

"Please tell me what happened Katie." I pleaded.

She sighed heavily and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her I could of sworn I heard her sniffle.

"Sev 'warned' me that our parents are absolutely desperate to have me murdered and that because they're on side with Voldemort they have every Death Eater out there trying to kill me!" She confessed. "The thing is, I'm not worried for me. I'm worried for you guys. What if we're out together and one of you gets hurt while they're trying to get me? I cant let any of you get cursed! You're more my brothers than Sev ever was. And what about Mum and Dad? They're certainly better parents than what I was born to!"

"Katie, don't even think about running away to protect us or blaming yourself if we do get hurt. It's not your fault that they're inhumane monsters! I promise I wont let them get you. And, I'll try not to get dead too. As for Prongs and Padfoot, they are a danger to themselves anyway!" I assure her.

"I'm scared Remus." she uttered.

"I swear on my magic that I wont let them get to you. We'll keep you safe Katie." I swore.

She hugged me tighter and yawned sleepily.

"I'll let you get some sleep." I mumbled as I slipped off of her bed and snuggled into mine.

"Goodnight Remus" she whispered.

"Night Katie."

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

as I snuggled down and rolled over to sleep, I thought to myself: Remus is the best listener!

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV:<p>

Katie had always been like a sister to me. ever since we were kids. We've been closer than close, two peas in a pod. I could tell how distant and hurt she was that night, not that she'd tell us anything. I wasn't just worried. I was scared. Scared for her- my sister.

I was unbelievably relieved to see her a little back to her normal self in the morning. Well, I say a little, she was back to herself enough to through her pillow at me for suggesting she wore some small tight shorts to potions! I knew I kind of deserved the pillow, but the stinging spell from Moony was a little excessive! Jeez! Will he just admit he likes her already?!

Anyway, I vowed to find out from Remus what she'd said to him the night before. I cornered him as we left Transfiguration- with my dearest darling Minnie!

"So, Remus…. what was it?" I asked.

"What was what Padfoot?" He muttered tiredly.

"You know perfectly well what Moony! I want to know what happened, what was wrong with her." I hissed.

"I.. erm, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you that Sirius." he mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh come on Remus!" I moaned. "I'm her friend too. Look, it's been eating at me all day! I need to know. Please!"

"Why didn't you just ask me Sirius?" Katie asked, coming out from behind me.

I jumped out of my skin and clutched my heart dramaticly.

"Jeez Foxy! I'm having heart palpitations! HEART PALPITATIONS!" I exclaimed.

"Don't try to change the subject Padfoot. Don't get me wrong, I think it's sweet that you worried but, I'm not an invalid- you could just ask me!" Katie pressed.

"Ok, I'm sorry Katie. I just thought you might not want to talk about it." Sirius mumbled.

"What's going down?" James questioned as he bounced over, grinning like an idiot.

"Come on, we might as well just go to the tree and get this over with. It's lunch anyway." Katie sighed.

So we sort of awkwardly walked to the tree and sat up in the branches. Katie had her head on James shoulder and her hand in mine. Remus was sat opposite us staring at the grass below.

"Well he just sort of dragged me off to warn me that Mother and Father might just get their Death Eater pals to kill me whenever they hsve the chance. I don't know why he even bothered warning me to be honest! He seemed to be delighted at the thought of me gone." Katie uttered sadly. "I'm not worried about me though. I'm worried about you guys and Mum and Dad. What if we're out together and they come out of nowhere and… what if one of you… what if…" at this silent tears began streaming down her face.

I pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"You cant worry about us Katie. We're a danger to our selves." I told her.

"Yeah that's what Remus said." She chuckled.

I shot Remus a 'thanks-you're-a-pal-look' and he threw me back a 'sorry-but-you-know-it's-true' look.

"And as for Mum and Dad, their bloody Aurors for Merlin's sake! They expect to be targeted. And they knew this might happen. It probably only made them want to take you in more!" James assured her.

She smiled at him gratefully and squeezed his hand.

"I told you we'll be fine Katie. You worry about us too much." Remus smirked.

"well someone has to! Otherwise you'd all spend your entire lives in the hospital wing!" Katie snickered. "Now come on! I want some lunch! I hope it's spag bowl, I'm starving!"


	19. Chapter 19- Welcome Home!

Hey Readers, look, I have yr 8 exams coming up and I have to revise like CRAZY so from now till like…. The 9th-10th of May I'm not sure if I'll be able to post regularly or at all. I'll try my best of course and I'm sorry about this but my education is kind of important! Anyway, since you're all so lovely I know you'll forgive me. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

In the last day of term, the teachers stopped giving us homework and instead handed out a piece of parchment with our summer work written on it. I groaned extra loudly as I looked at it. I felt Sirius sag into the seat beside me and begin begging Katie to help.

Transfiguration: theory behind turning a bird into a water goblet. [25 inches]Charms: Practice and write a theory essay on Lumos Maxima. [10 inches]DADA: essay on Boggarts. [10 inches]Potions: essay on antidote to uncommon poisons. [20 inches]Potions: essay on shrinking solutions. [15 inches]Herbology: essay on Puffapods. [7.5 inches]History of Magic: essay on witch hunts. [8.2 inches]

"Please Katie! Please!" Sirius begged. "I don't think I've ever seen so much homework at once in my life!"

"You don't have to do it all at once Padfoot! It is set over 6 weeks! That is barely any considering we usually have 3 pieces a day." Remus interrupted.

"if we had that during the summer we'd have 30 pieces rather than 7. I think you'll survive Siri." Katie agreed.

"But Katie, you know how useless we are! You don't have to DO our work… just lend us yours?" I suggested.

"No! you guys have to learn. It'll do you good."

Just as I was about to stand up to leave, McGonagall came around with a second, third and fourth letter.

The first was our usual letter telling us not to use magic outside of school. The next was our Hogsmead permission slip:

_'Dear Parent/Guardian of students at Hogwarts,_

_As you may know, during their third year and onwards, students are permitted to visit Hogsmead village on certain weekends. If you wish to allow your child to attend these visits, please sign below.'_

The last one was our electives list.

_'Soon-to-be Third Years,_

_As you know it is time for you all to choose your electives. The electives available are thus:_

_Divination__Arithmancy__Study of Ancient Runes__Care of Magical Creatures__Muggle Studies_

_You are able to take between 2 and 4 electives._

_Please hand in your letter with your chosen electives clearly circled at the departing of the castle.'_

"Ooh! What are you all going to take?" Katie asked eagerly.

"Err… Care of Magical Creatures should be fun and easy, and Muggle Studies will seriously piss off my parents!" Sirius grinned.

"Me too!" I decided, circling the subjects.

Katie and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Divination looks a waste of time. I'm sure the professor is a crook anyway! Arithmancy and Ancient Runes look fascinating and I also want to do Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Join me Remus?" Katie announced.

"Sure! They look completely worth doing!" Remus grinned.

"You two are taking all the subjects that you can! Are you serious? That's effort!" Sirius muttered.

"Oh whatever! You two are so…. Urgh with your studies! You're taking as few subjects as possible." Katie snickered.

"C'mon, we only have half a day of lessons, so DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. If we go now we can get our seats at the back in DADA." Remus uttered.

The minute the lunch bell rang we headed straight up to our dorm to pack, we decided to grab food from the kitchens later.

It was truly remarkable how our things had gotten literally everywhere over the course of the year. Remus found a stack of his quill behind the washing basket, Sirius found his first terms history notes under my bed, Katie found one of her t-shirts in Sirius' wardrobe and I, after months of looking, found my favourite dragon hide gloves somewhere under one of the tables in the common room.

By the time we had finished packing, everyone else was coming up after lunch. So we left the common room and headed down to the kitchens, tickled the pear on the fruit bowl painting and walked straight in for some fish and chips! Delicious!

Don't get me wrong, Mum's cooking is good, Lipsy's cooking is great, but nothing can compare to Hogwarts food. Maybe it's supposed to be that way. Anyway, I was sort of looking forward to summer. No Slytherins, no Slughorn, no detention, no Filch, no homework (well nearly), no nagging McGonagall. But I would miss it. At least it was only until September 1st.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

At the end of year feast we grinned widely as, just before Dumbledore's speech, a large, dark rain cloud hovered above the Slytherin table and showered red and gold hats that stuck to their heads and sung 'Gryfindor forever!' as if that wasn't good enough, we then won the Quidditch and House cup. What can I say? We are good at Quidditch! And Remus and I always make up for the points we lose.

The time went so fast and before I knew it we were off to bed, up, breakfasted and getting on the train home. Obviously after handing in our electives slip.

That too went faster than usual and as soon as we got off the train, we were met by the tight hug of Dorea.

"Hi Mum!" we chorused.

"Oh dears! I've missed you all so much! Come on now, I'll levitate your trunks, Dad is at home waiting for you." Dorea gushed.

As we turned to leave I noticed Mother, Father, Severus, Orion and Regulus all giving us cold stares. I grinned and waved happily to them, even blowing a kiss to Sev.

I got another hug from Dorea when we got home, and one from Charlus too.

"Oh my dear! You are far too skinny!" Dorea complained. "Have the boys not let you eat? Actually, Remus dear, you're far too small also. In fact… Lipsy! Can you make a large luncheon for us all please. I'm sure you've all lost at least a stone a piece since Easter!"

"Oh Dorea, don't fuss." Charlus sighed. "I want to know what electives you all signed up for."

"Oh erm… I err.." James mumbled.

"Prongs and I are taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies. Moony and Foxy are taking those and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes too." Sirius told them.

"Why aren't you two taking Arithmancy and Runes too?" Dorea asked.

"Couldn't be arsed!" James muttered.

"How very you!" Charlus snorted.

"Yes, well, I think we should all make a start on our homework." I suggested.

"Me too." Remus murmured.

James and Sirius groaned as we dragged them off to the library.

"If we do one piece everyday all week, then we have another what…. 5 completely free weeks?" James mumbled.

"sounds like a plan Jamesie!" I smirked at Sirius' shocked face.

"Prongs! What in the name of Merlin has Foxy done to you? Imperiused you? Eh?" he demanded.

"Sirius, why don't you go and unpack mine and your stuff. Whilst you do that I'll do both of our transfiguration homeworks. James, I'll help you with yours too so that you finish quickly and then you and Sirius can go and play Quidditch. Remus and I can join you later." I offered.

"Genius!" James and Sirius smirked.

Mum and Dad (I love calling them that!) couldn't believe that I'd sorted out a homework situation to keep everyone happy already! I grinned proudly as I dipped my quill into the ink pot and wrote out 'How to transfigure a bird into a water goblet.'

Mum couldn't stop smiling at dinner that night. And, of course, her smile was incredibly contagious. Everyone was beaming at each other, everyone was in such a good mood, everyone was so… so… so un Snape.. it was brilliant.

I thought back to the beginning of last summer and how frightened and hurt I had been. I looked around me now and simply could not believe my luck! How many people could truthfully say that they could find no fault at all in their family, that they loved and were loved unconditionally and that they were always happy around them?

One thing I was sure of; I couldn't have said that last year. But this year? All I could think of was how happy I was to be home!

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV:<p>

I could see Katie. See how happy she was. It wasn't hard to see. Her eyes were bright and full of life.

I could see Remus. see how happy he was. It wasn't hard to see. His face radiated joy and honour.

I could see James. See how happy he was. It wasn't hard to see. His grin made everyone grin too.

I could see Mum. See how happy she was. It wasn't hard to see. Her smile said 'welcome home'.

I could see Dad. See how happy he was. It wasn't hard to see. His wink told us 'pride' as we spoke.

And I could see me. see how happy I was. It wasn't hard to see. My life was perfect and I felt whole.

Our odd yet perfect family. All 6 of us. Each one riddled with bad experiences. Now we're together, every bad day seems to melt away.

Now I'm done with all the soppy, gross, girly thoughts I can tuck into desert. Chocolate fudge cake, my favourite!

Mum pulled the four of us into a tight hug, before bed.

"I cant tell you how much I've missed you all! It's been so boring here without you all. I am just so happy to have you home!" She gushed.

"We missed you too Mum!" Katie smiled.

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I cant wait till tomorrow. I want to just go out to the field. I haven't been since I first went to Hogwarts." James muttered.

"Where is this field?" Remus asked.

"And why have you not taken us?" I added.

"oh.. erm.. don't know really. It's in the middle of no where… but Dad taught me how to fly there so it's sort of special… and I have a small herd of thestrals living there." James mumbled.

"Thestrals? Really? How fascinating!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh yes James is quite attached to them." Mum smirked.

"What are they called Prongs? Minnie, Dumbles and Sluggy?" I teased.

"No you dolt! I had them before Hogwarts! And there are 5 actually! Rolf, Albert, Nathaniel, Susanna and Azuriel." James snapped, blushing at the names.

"I take no responsibility for the names! James chose them!" Dad sniggered.

"Great, well, now we've embarrassed me; can we go to bed? I'm exhausted!" James moaned.

So off to bed we went.


	20. Chapter 20- Riding Thestrals

Remus' POV:

It was a Friday, so Katie and I had taken over the kitchen to make our usual weekly cookies in honour of my mother. Tomorrow was full moon and I had already begun to think about what I'd write in the letter. Of course, around full moon I always feel dodgy. I think it's quite ironic that even though I become a lot stronger when transformed, I am so weak before and after full moon.

I would have dropped one of the bowls had Katie not dived forward and grabbed it. I gave her an apologetic look but she returned it with an encouraging smile. Within half an hour, our cookies were ready and we called the others to have some. This was our favourite part- the testing!

Katie had been especially quiet lately. She did her's, James' and Sirius' homework each day- and offered to do mine. She barely spoke at all at meals except for the odd 'could you pass the salt please' or 'It's really lovely Dorea/Lipsy thank you.'

She also went to James' field often. I think she liked the silence and isolation from the world. She liked to sit with the thestrals. Just sit and watch.

James and Charlus offered us all a chance to ride them but Katie always declined. I think she preferred to see them not as horse like creatures but human like. I couldn't blame her. They seemed very understanding and sweet natured.

She might have been silent during the day, but night time was a different affair all together. She'd been having nightmares every night ever since summer started. James and Sirius could sleep through a dementors attack but it woke me; not that I minded of course. She always looked at me with wounded eyes when I woke her. She'd just look at me blinking a few times before she'd shake her head and burry into her sheets.

Last night though she'd jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room. I had tried to follow her but she'd locked the door and I couldn't find my wand in the dark. Lipsy told me this morning that she'd slept on the doorstep as Foxy.

This was startling to me. Mum and Dad didn't know about them being animagi! She could have been found out! At least it was Lipsy who had found her!

After we had tried the cookies I asked her to help me with my homework. She nodded and followed me up to the library.

"Katie," I began. "Is there something wrong? Well, I know there is… what's wrong?"

Katie took in a deep breath but silent tears began to fall down her face. I immediately wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"Please tell me what's wrong Katie, please!" I begged.

"I.. it's just… well, it was ab.. about this time last y.. year that I c.. came here. And I j.. just keep thinking w.. what if Mum and Dad decide they d.. don't want me anymore and th.. throw me out?" She sobbed.

"Don't be mad Kate! Mum and Dad love you to pieces. It's not like how it was at your old house here. We love you and don't want you to go!" I told her, my voice cracking slightly.

She buried her head in my shoulder.

"And I.. I still keep th.. thinking about the death eaters. W.. what if they try t.. to get us? And w.. what if one of y.. you got hurt? I'd n.. never forgive myself!" she carried on.

"Foxy, we've been through this! None of us are going to get hurt! Mum and Dad are here to protect us. They know what to do if someone tries anything. And you wouldn't have to forgive yourself, because there would be nothing to forgive, even if one of us did get hurt. You know why? Because it wouldn't be your fault! Not your fault Katie! Ok?" I implored.

"Yeah, and if we've been daft enough to hang around with you so far, I doubt we'd be leaving anytime soon!" Sirius snickered as he came in, followed by James.

"Well, speak for yourself Padfoot. James Potter is many things but daft is not one of them!" James smirked.

"Besides, all the grounds are so bloody heavily protected, I'd be more than surprised if any one of those dolts got in alive!" Sirius grinned.

"Now, can we have another cookie each?" James pleaded giving us both puppy eyed looks.

"Oh ok then!" Katie smiled taking my hand.

* * *

><p>The next day we were sitting by the fireplace, me and Katie. I was writing my usual letter to my father- I wrote one every full moon. Katie was sitting there smiling fondly.<p>

"Remus, do you mind if I read it?" She asked when I put my quill down.

I blushed furiously but nodded and handed her the letter.

"Dear Father," she read. "I am missing you and Mother more than ever. I've just finished my second year at Hogwarts. My grades are still reasonable and I am trying my best to keep up with homework and keep down detentions. James, Sirius and Katie are all keeping well and I am doing ok I suppose. I hope very much that you and Mother are being treated well in heaven. I am slightly worried about tonight's full moon because I don't really know what to do here. I have decided to go alone since I don't want to risk Mum and Dad finding out the others' secret. They're the best friends in the world and I'd hate for them to get into trouble. I am hoping to visit you soon. Perhaps I'll ask Mum to take me. Anyway, I must go. Your Remus."

I looked away awkwardly and she put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

I couldn't look up but was startled when I heard the quill begin scratching away again. minutes  
>later Katie handed me back my letter. It now read:<p>

Dear Father, I am missing you and Mother more than ever. I've just finished another great year at Hogwarts. My grades are still exceptional and I do my homework more than on time and to the best standards, I know it's what you would want. I hardly get any detentions- you'll be pleased to know- but when I do it's never really all my fault. Luckily for me, I needn't be worried about full moon tonight. Katie and I will tell Mum and Dad that Katie will see me off- and that I will be flooing to Hogwart's to transform in the shack- and then will go to the library. They wont suspect that she's not there as she has fallen asleep in the library before. I will visit you as soon as I am feeling up to it. Possibly the day after tomorrow. I'm sure Mum will take me. I know she understands. Anyway, I must go. Your Remus.

I smiled gratefully at Katie who gave me a hug of encouragement.

"Come on Remus, it's an hour to full moon. We should get going." Katie sighed, offering me her hand.

I took it and we said bye to James, Sirius, Mum and Dad. Seconds later we stepped out of the Hogsmead floo and began running to the shack. Once there Katie transformed and left to give me some privacy.

Transformation was just as bad as ever but having Katie there made me feel a little better. We spent the night chasing each other in the wood and sitting by the lake. I noticed her yawning and pulled her onto my back, carrying her to the shack. Once there we curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning. Katie was curled up, nestling into my warmth, with her arms wrapped tightly around my torso. Luckily I'd put my wand on the bedside table. I waved it over myself and my clothes appeared on me. I sighed in relief and put my chin on Katie's head.

I could feel Katie waking up so I raised my head a little and she copied me, blushing furiously and slowly removed her arms from my torso.

"Sleep well Foxy?" I teased.

"Erm… yes thank you… you?" she mumbled running a hand through her hair.

"Good I suppose." I muttered, propping myself up and pulling her up with me.

"We should probably get back home." She sighed.

"It's only 7." I complained.

"Yeah but I'm still supposed to be there and I want to wash my hair before breakfast." Katie insisted, jumping out f bed and pulling me to my feet.

I bit my lip to stop my moan of pain. Katie put my arms around her neck and helped me limp out of the shack and towards the Hogsmead floo fire.

* * *

><p>When I came down for breakfast Mum took my aside so she could check me over before she could chill into the day. I was so grateful that I had parents who cared so much about me and if I was ok. It made me feel a bit more human to know people thought of me that way.<p>

Katie skipped in wearing a white tie top, denim shorts and cowboy boots. Her waist length black hair was in two plaits.

"Morning All!" She beamed.

"Morning Katie dear, toast?" Mum offered.

"Yes please." Katie smiled, sitting in her usual chair, next to James and opposite me. "Were you alright last night Remus?"

I nodded mutely.

"James, I wondered if we could have a ride on the thestrals." Katie asked.

"Sure! I've been dying to all year!" James grinned.

"Coming Padfoot? Moony?" he questioned.

"Of course!" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, cool." I murmured.

"Morning Marauders!" Dad chuckled coming in with his Daily Prophet.

"Morning Dad!" We chorused.

"So, whose riding who?" James enquired.

"I'll take Susanna." Katie bagsied.

"I call Albert!" Sirius piped in.

"Nathanial is mine!" James told us.

"I'll ride Rolf." I suggested.

"I'll come with you on Azurial. Something tells me none of you've ridden before." Mum offered.

"Excellent!" Katie declared as she poured herself a strong cup of coffee. The poor thing probably needed it after staying up with me half the night.

"Well, I must be off to work. Lots of raids at the moment." Charlus sighed as he took a last swig of his own brew, kissed Dorea on the cheek, ruffled us boys' hair and kissed Katie's hair.

* * *

><p>An hour later we were all out in the field with nothing but a back pack- containing a water bottle, sandwich, crisps, a jumper, a waterproof, and an apple (for our thestral)- on our backs, our thestrals and each other.<p>

"Ok Kids, we ride our thestrals bareback- which means we don't put a saddle on them. The first thing we need to accomplish is getting onto their backs. James, please demonstrate." Mum announced.

James nodded and jogged off a bit. All of a sudden he turned and broke into a sprint before flipping his body up and round, landing perfectly in a sitting position on Nathanial.

"Oh Prongsie!" Sirius teased. "You were positively angelic!"

We all laughed until Mum told us it was our turn. Sirius went first, he was a bit wobbly but stayed straight in his position. Katie was next, I thought she was extremely graceful! She jumped with as much confidence as James even though it was her first leap.

I was petrified. I had no idea why I had agreed to this. At least once I was on the thestral all I had to do was sit back. I broke into a run and landed surprisingly well!

"Next we need to learn how to control their walking and running." Mum told us. "to get them to walk/trot, you dig your feet just in front of their back legs. To get them to run, dig your knees just behind their front legs."

Ok this seemed simple enough.

Rolf was actually a very patient and well behaved thestral. What a relief!

Nathanial was a little cheeky, just like James; and Albert was a rioter, just like Sirius. as for Katie and Susanna, they were moving as one as if they'd been riding together forever!

After that we often went out riding. It gave us the opportunity to plan pranks meant for Dad in a place where he couldn't over hear.

One of our best was when he ate one of our mustard filled cream cakes and then ran fast into the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to have a bucket of gunk fall onto his head the second the door was opened. Sometimes the simple pranks are the best.

* * *

><p>The day before September 1st, Mum sent us up to pack all our things. Katie had finished in half of the time of the rest of us, as usual, so was helping James look for his book on muggle studies. Sirius was flinging his beaters bat around so I had to keep ducking out of its path.<p>

"Ugh! I'm soooooo bored!" Katie complained.

"Me too! How long till dinner?" James groaned.

"Never mind that! We need to plan a prank on the Slytherins!" I grinned.

"Moony old Pal, you have never been more right!" Sirius declared.

"I think we should target that slimy git Lucius Malfoy. Rumour has it he's the new Slytherin Quidditch captain so he's going to be after us anyway this year." Katie suggested.

"Ugh! Too true! Malfoy is going to be totally trying to take us out this year! We're too good at Quidditch for him to not try to injure us out of the league." James agreed.

"So what's the plan? Dungbombs?" I asked.

"No way! We've got to think big! How about targeted fireworks! Yeah, they can go straight for him and have him fly up in the air! We'll set them off when the captains are asked to stand up at the feast." Sirius planned.

"Excellent! How many detentions do you reckon we'll get?" Katie snickered.

"Probably a month if we personalize the fireworks a bit. I mean I already have fireworks, all we have to do is program them to go straight for Malfoy and charm them to project our signature into the sky. How about our code names with our animals underneath." James uttered as he pulled away two of the floor boards to reveal our secret box of tricks.

He brought out the fireworks and quickly Katie grabbed the advanced charms book we had taken from the library and we began looking up the spells necessary. We'd have to cast them as soon as we got on the train.

Well, our third year certainly promised to be an interesting one!


	21. Chapter 21- The Prewett Twins

Hey Readers, sorry for the late update but I did warn that my updates would be all over the place due to revision. Now, this chapter does contain some lyrics but I have declared who sung it and its proper name, not even having the characters claim it. I've seen countless other stories do this so whatever! haters gon hate. I've been doing lots of research because I wanted to get the cultural feel of the 70's, in which the Marauders story is traditionally set. Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I think Dorea might actually have cried when we left to get on the train.

When we arrived on the platform my father shot death glares at me and Sirius. Dad moved protectively in front of us, shielding us from what ever he might have been planning. I felt him grip my hand and squeeze it encouragingly. It made me feel a lot safer to know Dad was watching out for me.

After that I got the feeling that Dad wanted to get us on the train and away to safety as soon as possible, but Mum was having none of it! She was intent on making us feel as guilty as possible for 'leaving her all alone.' I knew she was joking but I did feel a little bad after all she'd done for this. It was only when I saw her smiling that I brushed it off.

When we got to our apartment James set about dealing out the exploding snap cards. I was dead bored already, so I began rummaging around in my trunk for my record player.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius snorted as I brought it onto my lap and began rummaging for records.

"Merlin's Beard Katie! That's a record player! Where on earth did you get it?" James spluttered.

"That is for me to know, Prongsie Dear, and you to find out." I smirked as I put on 'Smoke on The Water, Deep Purple'.

'_Smoke on the water, Fire in the sky_

_Smoke on the water_

_Duh duh duh_

_Duh duh duh duh_

_Duh duh duh _

_Duh duh'_

"Wow Katie, I'm seriously impressed!" Sirius gaped. "This muggle music is pretty cool."

"Ooh! Sirius you'll like this one!" I grinned pulling out 'Highway to Hell, AC/DC'

_'__No stop signs, speed limits_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round._

_Hey Satan, Paid my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land!_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the high way to hell_

_Highway to hell'_

"Well, you sure have some sweet disks Katie, you know Sirius, it's quite emotional. Our little Katiekins is growing up!" James teased.

"Shut up Prongs!" I groaned smacking his arm.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The little old lady asked.

"Hurrah! Food!" Sirius cheered and proceeded to order just about everything.

"Erm.. two chocolate frogs and a pack of droobles please." I mumbled fumbling in my purse.

After I got my sweets I returned to my seat and threw one of the chocolate frogs to Remus.

"Honestly Katie, I'm fine. I erm I don't want it. You have it." Remus stammered.

"No I got one thanks. C'mon Moony! I bought it for you." I laughed.

Begrudgingly Remus opened the chocolate frog and began eating the frog.

"Oh I got Morgana Le Fay! That's good I needed her." I smiled as I tucked the frog card into my robe pocket.

"Oh I got Armando Dippet again! I have about five of him!" Remus muttered.

"Oooooh! Mooooony! Can I have Dippet? I need him! pleeeaaase!" Sirius pleaded.

Remus nodded and threw him the card.

"How's the fireworks coming along James?" I asked, pearing across to see him casting charm upon charm over the fireworks box.

"All done!" he declared, jumping up and storing the box in his trunk.

I reached up and pulled Midnight out of her cage. She purred approvingly as I brought her onto my lap and began stroking her.

"Can I try this one?" Remus questioned as he pulled out 'The Long and Winding Road, The Beatles'.

"Sure, it's the beatles, I think you'll like it Remus." I agreed as he put the record on the player and set it up.

_'__The long and winding road_

_That leads to your door_

_Will never disappear_

_I've seen that road before_

_It always leads me here_

_Lead me to your door_

_The wild and windy night_

_That the rain washed away_

_Has left a pool of tears_

_Crying for the day_

_Why leave me standing here_

_Let me know the way.'_

"Oh, that's melancholy!" Sirius groaned.

"It's heartfelt." Remus told him.

"Oh Moony! You're getting all poetic on me! I think I might DIE if he starts recounting Shakespeare!" Sirius cried.

"Shut up Sirius! just coz you don't get it!" I snickered.

"Oh no! Prongs! There are to heartfelt hooligans!" Sirius howled.

"Padfoot! How are we going to survive with these two Muggle Music lovers!" James gasped.

"I just don't know Prongs! It's so damn death defyingly dull with these two around!" Sirius smirked.

"Ok you two! We get it! You don't dig the heartfelt beatles shit! We'll listen to the soppy stuff later. Put this one on for the rest of the ride Moony." I interrupted, throwing 'No Woman No Cry, Bob Marley'.

_'__No woman no cry_

_No woman no cry_

_Hey little darlings don't shed no tears_

_No woman no cry.'_

"This is groovy! I could get used to this muggle music. What style is this Foxy?" Sirius asked.

"Err I think they call it Reggae! This Bob Marley seems to be quite famous for it actually." I informed him.

"Maybe we'll do music in muggle studies." James mumbled as he flicked through said subjects book.

"The train will be arriving at Hogsmead station in 15 minutes. I suggest you all get ready for departure." The booming voice of Head Boy Ted Tonks instructed us.

"If you would like assistance in removing your trunks from the train, please ask one of the prefects." The voice of Head Girl Andromedra Black told us.

"Did you hear Andie? Merlin's Beard! I'm positive that there has never been a Black Head Boy or Girl before. Mind you, she is a Hufflepuff so breaking tradition does seem to be her forte." Sirius muttered as he packed up the exploding snap cards.

"I reckon I might like to be head girl one day, or at least a prefect." I thought aloud.

"What would you want to be Head girl for? It'd suck all the fun out of life!" an strangers voice from the door of our compartment snickered.

"Gideon? Fabian? Blimey! You've got… old!" James exclaimed.

"James old pal, we're not big.."

"You're just small.." the twins grinned.

"Guys, this is Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Our parents are old friends. I haven't seen them since I was about… what? Ten?" James introduced. "Gideon, Fabian, meet my friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Katie Snape."

"Pleasure!" The twins chorused.

"We've got gossip for you Jamesie Boy…"

"Our dearest little sister Molly…"

"Who happens to be a fourth year…"

"Is now dating none other than Arthur Weasley." The twins smirked.

"Arthur Weasley? I've heard of him! Molly used to go on and on about how she was going to marry him one day! Isn't he in your year?" James asked.

"Sure is! Little Molly seems to have set…"

"Her heart on an older man…"

"He's an alright fellow, but I suppose…"

"You're never going to exactly approve of…"

"Your baby sister's first boyfriend."

"I suppose. How's Alice, she's you year isn't she?" James enquired.

"Who's Alice?" I cut in.

"She's our cousin…"

"Dear little thing…"

"Fiesty though…"

"I should say!"

"She's dating Frank…"

"Longbottom. At least.."

"He's in our year."

"Well, we'd better be off."

"See you Jamesie. James' mates."

And with that the twins were gone!

"The Prewett twins, their awesome! Sixth Years. They know the castle like the back of their hands." James smiled as he turned to face us.

"That could be useful." Sirius muttered mysteriously.

"Now, I shaln't bore you with a long speech as I'm sure you're all eager to dig into this scrumptious feast of ours." Dumbledore boomed. "So I shall just like to inform the first years, and remind some of our older students _(Us four and the Prewett twins cheered at this)_,that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and also that trying to get the giant squid to dance for you is not going to have very successful results. But now, we shall eat!"

"Oh, Hello Molly!" James greeted as a tall ginger girl came and sat between James and the twins.

"James, how lovelly to see you dear. How are your Mum and Dad?" Molly smiled warmly.

"They're ok thanks. Oh, erm, Molly, meet my friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Katie Snape." James introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all." She beamed.

"So Milly Molly…"

"How's Darling Arthie?" the twins snickered.

"You leave Arthur alone! I don't see why you have such a problem with us." Molly warned.

"Perhaps, Sis, it's because…"

"Arthur is in our year!"

"Or of course it could be.."

"That we do love to tease you so!"

"Oh get lost the pair of you! I'm going to find Alice. At least she's still half decent." Molly grumbled. "Nice to meet you." She said to us before flouncing off.

"Dear Little Molly…"

"Is not so little anymore." Gideon and Fabian sighed.

"Listen Chaps, do you fancy giving us a hand with some of our pranks this year?" Sirius offered.

"Sure!" the twins agreed. "You're quite well known."

"Talking of pranks, James it's time to let off the fireworks." I whispered.

James nodded and pulled them out from underneath the table, lighting them with his wand.

Seconds later 10 of the loudest, brightest fireworks shot at Malfoy and he was thrown up into the air along with them but he fell back onto the table in an awkward position. The fireworks exploded magnificently and had our mark showered across the sky.

Dumbledore stood and put his hand up for silence. "Will James Potter, Sirius Black, Katie Snape and Remus Lupin please see Professor McGonagall after Dinner." He asked. "Now, Mr Filch wants me to please remind you that magic is not to be used on Mrs Norris or in the halls between classes. I believe that's all, so I'll leave you with four words; mimble, schmiegal, flip-flop, bim. Off to bed with you, Toodle Pip."

"C'mon." I muttered as McGonagall beckoned to us.

We said goodnight to Gideon and Fabian, then marched ourselves over to our head of house.

"What on earth were you thinking?" McGonagall demanded. "Going after Slytherin HOUSE is one thing but directly going for one student is something else completely! Luckily Malfoy fell into the jelly- so had a soft landing- else he could have damaged his back! And I suppose you thought it was funny to out you mark up also!"

We all looked at our shoes- feigning guilt.

"One month of detentions scrubbing cauldrons for Professor Slughorn should do it." She muttered. "Go now. I want you there at 7pm tomorrow night."

We nodded glumly and headed off to Gryffindor tower smirking secretly.

"I told you it would be a month!" James grinned.


	22. Chapter 22- Firewhisky

Hey Readers, so I know this one is sort of short but I've been busy and I wanted to keep this little chapter separate from another one so... Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Remus' POV:<p>

We were all unpacked and not 2 minutes in bed when Sirius whispered, "Psst James. James! Look what I've got!" and brought out a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whisky.

Within an instant, Katie was stood at the bottom of his bed with her hands on her hips and a stubborn expression on her face.

"Give it here Sirius." she muttered holding her hand out expectantly.

"No way! You'll only drink it yourself!" Sirius retorted.

"No! I'm handing it in to McGonagall." Katie hissed.

"Oh yeah, and get us in trouble for having it?" James demanded.

"No, you complete arse! I would never throw you in it like that!" Katie shouted.

"Oh yeah, then how would you explain it?" Sirius spat.

"I'd say I found it in the common room! Now give it here, Sirius Orion Black!" Katie ordered.

"Push off! It's our alcohol!" Sirius grumbled, throwing a book at her.

"Fine! Get drunk! But when you have a hangover in the morning, or end up in the hospital wing with liver problems, don't come crying to me!" she yelled, flouncing out the room with her pillow and a blanket.

"I cant believe you two!" I bellowed as I jumped out of bed, grabbing my own pillow. "She's only ever thinking of you and your well being!"

"Wait! Remus, tell her we're sorry." James called after me.

"Tell her yourself!" I barked.

When I got to the common room, Katie had discarded her pillow and blanket on the nearest sofa and was sat cross-legged on the floor playing with the fire, controlling it with her bare hands. She didn't seem to have noticed me come in so I sat beside her and put my hand on her knee. She looked up at me, then rested her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to be such a cow abut it, I just know how dangerous underage drinking can be." Katie mumbled.

"you weren't being a cow, Kate. You just care and they cant see that when it matters. I don't think they'll be drinking that whisky now tonight though." I told her. "Do you want to go back up?"

She shook he head.

"They don't want me there right now. I think it would be best for me to stay out of their way for a while." Katie whispered.

"Well, I'll stay down here with you- no but's- I will." I promised.

I enlarged one of the sofas and we both lay on it with the blanket over us.

"Night Remus." Katie murmured.

"Night Katie." I said quietly.

The next day we woke early so we could be dressed and out to breakfast before James and Sirius woke up. I saw Katie smile contently at the unopened bottle of whisky that lay on Sirius' bedside table.

In the middle of breakfast James and Sirius came in and sat opposite us. The second they did, Katie stood up and walked calmly out of the hall. I went to do the same but James caught my arm.

"Remus, we didn't have any of the whisky last night, I swear." He promised me.

"I know." I replied bluntly. "We saw the bottle this morning."

"Will you please tell Katie we're sorry." Sirius pleaded.

"No. you have to do that yourselves." I hissed as I snatched my arm back.

"But… but she wont even talk to us!" Sirius spluttered.

I didn't even bother to reply to that. Detention tonight was going to be awkward.

Luckily for us, Katie and I sat next to each other in all our classes that day. We even had one without them in it, Ancient Runes.

Just before dinner, Katie and I were walking in the grounds when we saw a note attatched to the Marauder tree.

_Dear Katie  
>We would have said sorry earlier, but since you're ignoring us and Remus wont help us, we've had to resort to this note. We really are sorry for being such gits last night. We shouldn't have been so stupid as to think you'd rat us out to McGonagall and we should have known that you were only looking out for us. We went to the hospital wing at lunch and innocently asked Madam Pomfrey what the results of underage drinking would have on us. Well, we're guessing you already know, so thanks for stopping us. Please forgive us and come back to dorm tonight.<br>Yours James 'Prongs' Potter and Sirius 'Padfoot' Black_

Katie beamed at the letter, clearly acceoting their apology and I sighed in relief. I knew I'd been a bit of a git to them too so I'd have to apologise later.

"Katie, what would have happened to them if they'd drunk the whisky?" I asked.

Katie looked very solemn.

"It depends on how much they drank. One sip each would be enough to seriously burn their insides, one glass each would probably burst their liver, ½ a bottle each would be enough to kill them instantly. Fire whisky is string stuff, but any alcohol on an underage person is enough to do some serious damage. That is why there is an age restriction on it. We're still growing and developing, we aren't tough enough yet." Katie explained.

"Merlin's Beard! Thank Godric they listened to you!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, I want to thank them for their apology." Katie mumbled. "And I'm starving!"

When we got to the great hall, James and Sirius were already eating. Katie sat opposite from them and I followed suit.

"Did you get our note?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes, Potter. We did." Katie replied coldly.

_What? I thought she was forgiving them! _

James' eyes widened at the tone of her voice.

"Well, did you read it?" Sirius questioned nervously.

"Yes, Black. That is what one does most commonly with a not, do they not?" Katie grumbled.

"Well, erm… do you, err… you know… forgive… us?" the boys mumbled.

Katie launched herself at them, across the table, "Of course I do you idiots!" she laughed.

_Oh! So it had just been for effect!_

James and Sirius looked bewildered for a second before returning the hug and grinning widely.

"Hey, uhm, guys… I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was… shitty and unwarented. I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Ah, Moony. We forgive you." Sirius chuckled, waving it off.

"Yeah, you were right anyway and were only looking after Foxy." James agreed.

"Not that I need looking after!" Katie interrupted.

"Sure you don't, Kate, sure you don't." I teased, and she punched my arm lightly before digging into dinner.


	23. Chapter 23- Halloween

Hey Readers, I refuse to write another chapter until I have at least 5 reviews on this one! I know some people think that is stupid, but i'm fed up of spending ages writing when you cant be bothered to tell me if it's good or not. A few words would do! Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

"Happy Halloween!" Sirius yelled as he ran around our bedroom dancing madly.

Groaning at the time, I threw a pillow at him and pulled my blanket over my head.

"Oooh! Sirius, did you here about the party?" Katie asked excitedly.

"No!" Sirius gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore convinced the other Professors to throw a Halloween party!" Katie explained.

"Oh Merlin! What are we gonna wear?" Remus grumbled.

"Remmy darling, I didn't know that you cared so much about your wardrobe!" Sirius teased.

"Shuddup Padfoot!" Remus moaned also throwing a pillow at him.

"I do admit though, it could be slightly problematic." Sirius muttered.

"I'm sorted!" Katie told them smugly. "Accio costume!" a pair of jeans, t-shirt and oddly long, grey beard flew out of Katie's trunk. "I'm going as Dumbledore!"

I picked up the t-shirt and laughed loudly. The T-shirt had 'My Eyes Twinkle' written on it in BIG letters.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Sirius gaped. "I wanna go as a werewolf! I can wear Moony's robes!"

"NO!" the three of us shouted.

"Why?" Sirius whined.

"Padfoot, are you barking? Do you want to give my secret up to everyone?" Remus demanded.

"Aww!" Sirius groaned. "What do you suggest?"

"I know what you should go as!" Katie grinned wickedly. "I'm Dumbledore, so you can all go as Professors! Sirius, you go as Slughorn- since you love each other so. James, you go as Flitwick. And Remus you go as…. Erm…. Hagrid!"

"Amazing!" I smirked. "But… what do we wear?"

Katie jumped up and started rummaging around in our various trunks.

"Sirius you wear this Shirt (A blue and white striped) and these trousers (black) and you can stuff a few pillows in the shirt." She decided, throwing the outfit to Sirius. "Jamesie, I can charm you smaller and you can just wear plain black robes." Katie suggested. "And Remus… erm… uhm…. This old jumper (brown), these big coat (brown), these trousers (brown) and these black boots."

"Hmm… I dunno…" Remus mumbled, clarly not best pleased with the fact he would have to dress up like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Oh come on Remus!" Sirius groaned.

"Don't be a bore! It's Halloween!" I complained.

"Please Remus! we're all dressing up!" Katie pleaded.

Remus relented and we all 'victory' danced around him whilst he smirked at our immaturity.

* * *

><p>Classes went on as normal which was deffinately something to groan about! It turned out that Divination was an utter bore and waste of our time. Professor Tilbit spent the entirety of every lesson 'predicting' Sirius and mine's deaths. I think most people only took Divination because Tilbit doesn't even notice if you muck around. The only one who enjoys and pays attention to the stupid lesson is some stupid freaky girl in Hufflepuff. I think her name was Bibble Lenawney.<p>

At dinner I snickered as Sirius did his impretion of her 'using her inner eye to see the future'.

"You, James Potter, will dress up as Flitwick for tonights Halloween bash!" Sirius told me in a spooky and mystic voice.

" Why, Bibble Trenawny, how on earth did you guess?" I gasped in mock surprise.

We all burst out laughing but Katie more than anyone else.

"Oh James, her name isn't Bibble Lenawney! It's Sybil Trelawney!" Katie scoffed.

"Oh, I don't care!" I huffed.

"Ooh! Remus, did you see Guilderoy Lockhart in Ancient Runes? 'Oh Please Professor, I have a queirie!'" Katie imitated.

Remus roared with laughter as did Sirius.

"I don't like him!" I muttered. " He's creepy!"

"Yeah he is, cant keep his eyes of Katie!" Sirius sniggered and Katie swatted him.

Remus' expression went very serious and I hissed, "Exactly! I don't want some jumped up pervy Puff staring at my sister!"

"Prongs Darling, you know as well as I do that Lockhart was NOT looking at me. one of the other girls were probably just stood behind me. NO boy in the whole of Hogwarts would like me enough for you to get your whole brotherly protectiveness on!" Katie joked.

"And why wouldn't people like you?" Remus demanded.

"For Merlin's sake Remus! keep your voice down!" Katie muttered. "Why would anyone like me? I'm geeky and ugly and I don't have any girl friends so I'm not all giggly and pink!"

"Katie." Sirius sighed putting his arm around her in a brotherly fashion. "You're not geeky, your smart; your not ugly, your beautiful; you're not giggly, your sensible and mature. Guys like that!"

Remus and I nodded enthusiastically.

Katie seemed eager to escape the awkward conversation and attention so ushered us all off to get ready.

When dressed, Katie Transfigured her hairy to be grey and curly before tying it in a low ponytail and putting on her beard. Sirius was having fun stuffing his shirt, clearly the opertunity to take the mick out of Slughorn had him squealing with excitement. Remus was mumbling something about feeling like a hobo! Don't get us wrong, we love Hagrid, but he really does need a new wardrobe. Just before we left, I transfigured my height so I became a midget. Brilliant!

We made sure we made a big enterance and the entire hall roared with laughter and applauded our outfits before returning to their chatting. McGonagall was strode across the hall and took us aside quickly.

"I'd just like to congratulate you, Mr Potter and you, Miss Snape on your transfiguration work. Take 10 points each!" McGonagall beamed before walking off to talk to Slughorn.

"Sweet!" Katie and I chorused and high fived.

We spent the entire party chattering among ourselves and even trying some of the Halloween treats that they had laid out specially. There were owl cookies, bite-size honey popcorn balls, tombstone cupcakes, cinnamon and pumpkin seed wafers, caramel apples, chedder witches fingers, apple pumpkin gallette and Autumn Punch. Yum!

The next morning we were sleepily sat at the table when Mum's tawny owl swooped in with a note for Sirius.

Oh my Merlin! It was a howler! What had he done?

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM ONE OF THE PROFESSOR DIRECTLY THAT YOU'D BEEN EXTREMELY RUDE AN INAPROPRIATE TOWARDS A MEMBER OF STAFF! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT A PROFESSOR? HOW DARE YOU EMBARRESS HIM IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL? I AM TAKING AWAY ALL FLYING AND RIDING PRIVALEDGES FROM YOU THIS CHRISTMAS AND I DON'T CARE IF IT'S UNFAIR THAT THE OTHERS GET TO GO! I WILL SEE YOU IN 2 MONTHS! MUM."

Slughorn had a smug smile opn his face, as did the Slytherins. Katie's face was wide with shock that Mum even had it in her to shout that much.

She flew off out of the hall shooting sparks from her wand as she left. We raced after her and found her sitting in the common room, her quill flying across the page as she wrote.

_Dear Mum, I know you received a letter from Professor Slughorn but please let me explain. The Professors decided it would be fun to hold a Halloween party for all students but you had to dress up for it. I suggested we all go as professors and even chose everyone's out fits. We all imitated Professors, though I swear that they weren't condescending or inappropriate in anyway- infact James and I were awarded 10 points each for our transfig work by McGonagall. Professor Slughorn sim ply detests Sirius and I because he likes to collect families in his house- Slytherin- and feels cheated since we were Gryfindors. He wrote to you more out of haterid than general reasoning. It is for that reason that I request that you would please consider reawarding Sirius with his privaledges this holidays and instead take them from me as it was my idea in the first place. Sorry if I have disappointed you. Katie._

"Kate, you don't have to do this…." Sirius started.

"Yes, I do." Katie interrupted. "It was my idea, I'll take the blame." And with that she sent the letter off with my own owl, Oynx. "We'd better go or we'll be late for muggle studies."

Sirius hugged her tight and whispered 'Thanks Fox' in her ear. Katie smiled and kissed his hair before slinging her arms around his and Remus' shoulders and walking us down to class grinning widely.

I knew how much Sirius appreciated Katie sacrificing her own flying this Christmas for his. Quidditch meant a lot to Sirius. both he and Katie had had violent pasts and Katie could escape through music or reading or even classes and homework. Sirius however found it hard to get his attention to stick with these things. For Sirius, flying offered a chance to escape everything and feel truly free. Everybody felt that way but Katie had picked up on Sirius' need for this more so than anyone else. For that reason Sirius was so very grateful that Katie was fighting for the privaledge. Besides, this was all one big misunderstanding!

Mum sent an apology letter to Sirius that lunch with a note at the end that she was very proud of Katie and would definitely not be punished. Thank Merlin! Justice seeps through!


	24. Chapter 24- A Full Length Gown

Hey Readers, ok so I have failed as a writer. Clearly my story is so bad that no one gives two about it (except for tomwilliams1990 who is the only one to actually review) also the fact that I'm still writing despite the lack of reviews. I'm sorry if I care more about this story. I figured that as long as I enjoy writing it and one person enjoys reading it, I should carry on writing for that one person. Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

It was 5 days from the Christmas Holidays. 5 days till we could escape all the boring lessons and go home to Mum and Dad. I was so worn out from all our lessons that I was practically asleep at 9pm every night and by then I'd only got half way through our homework stack. It was worth it though. Extra lessons, and homework, was tough but I was learning so much!

All the same I just wanted to go home now.

I was startled when a large tawny owl flew into the hall and landed directly in front of me. I recognised the handwriting at once.

Suddenly there was a voice behind me, "What are you doing with Father's owl?" Cuthbert Danvers demanded. "Give me the letter, the bird was obviously confused."

"No, Cuthbert, I think you're the confused one." I snapped. "Lord Danvers has written to me, don't ask me why, ask him."

"No, that cant be right! Why would Father write to you Snape?" Cuthbert hissed.

"Just push of Danvers!" James growled.

Cuthbert shot us a death glare and flounced back of to the Ravenclaw table.

_Dear Miss Snape,  
>I beg your pardon for any inconvenience this letter may cause but I have a favour to ask of you. I will be at your parents' Christmas ball on Christmas Eve. If you could spare a few moments then I would be very grateful.<br>Yours Lord. E. Danvers_

"For Merlin's sake! What does Danvers want with you now?" Sirius groaned.

"I don't know but I'm definitely interested as to what he wishes to tell me." Katie grinned.

The days passed quickly from then and soon I was standing on Hogsmead platform with my Gryffindor hat wound round my neck and my thick woollen cloak pulled tightly around me as I cuddled with James, Sirius and Remus in the snow.

The train came into view and the crowds pushed us onto the train where we immediately adopted our usual compartment. It was warm on the train, warmer than outside anyway, but I was still shivering. I couldn't have been more delighted when the trolley witch came around with steaming pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. We bought lots more than usual as we had no doubt that the snow would slow the journey.

I put on Bohemian Rapsody and chilled into the odd song.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
>Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?<br>Thunderbolt and lightning,  
>Very, very frightening me.<br>(Galileo) Galileo.  
>(Galileo) Galileo,<br>Galileo Figaro  
>Magnifico<em>

Sirius then surprised me by singing along.

_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family,<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity._

"Surprisingly accurate, right?" Sirius joked un humorously.

"We love you Mate." James sighed, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder"

___Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)<br>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)<br>Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
>Never, never let you go<br>Never let me go, oh.  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no.<br>Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.<em>

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die?<br>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here<em>

"I've been thinking," Remus murmured as he chomped on a chocolate frog. "We're not going to be the only students at the ball this year, are we? I mean, Gideon and Fabian and Molly and Alice are all coming, I expect Cuthbert will be there and that…. Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley too, Amelia Bones, Lu Chang, Amos Diggory, Damien McLaggen, Sybil Trelawney, Laura Abbot, Ludo Bagman, Florie Fortesque, Bertha Jorkins, Mary Macdonald, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, even Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Yeah, I cant believe we're going to have to put up with those dorks!" James grunted.

" James, it wont be that bad! The Prewett's are all nice and Frank is kind, so is Arthur and Amelia, I don't now Lu but how bad can she be? Laura seems a peaceful soul, Florie is fun, Mary is nice and Kingsley id always great fun!" I told him.

"Oh Merlin! Xenophelius Lovegood is going to show up!" Sirius moaned.

"Oh I cant stand him!" James agreed.

"He's crazy, Kate, you cannot disagree with that!" Remus snickered.

"Very well, Xeno is a loony but we still have to be pleasant!" Katie relented.

"Whatever!" Sirius smirked, sticking his tongue out childishly.

When we got to off the train we were instantly jumped on top of by Mum who was 'So very happy to have us back'.

Dad had already got the Christmas tree but had waited for us to decorate it. We had baubles in red and gold, golden tinsel and a fairy on the top. James told us that the fairy had once belonged to his grandmother who had been given it my the minister of that time as a thank you present for one thing or another.

We all went to bed exhausted and well fed that night and it was amazing to curl up in my own bed in my own room with my own family around me. Perfect infact!

The next day saw us all busy with party preparations as well as a trip to Tilwfit and Tattings for outfits to wear.

"Katie dear, now that you're going on 14, I thought it might be nice for you to wear a full length dress." Mum told me excitedly.

I grinned widely. A full length dress had to be carried off with elegance and grace I'd definitely not be able to muck around or play about it a full length dress. It would be harder to walk too, but totally worth it!

Remus' POV:

Just like last year, Katie went off to get dressed in Mum's room. I wondered what she'd be wearing but if it was anything like last year's I'd not be able to keep my eyes of her all night. That being said I was now even more worried about her running off with Lord Danvers as I knew I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. And with the likes of bloody Gilderoy Lockhart around I was so on edge that I reckon I could have taken on a troll out of pure adrenaline!

Just like last year, we waited to be announced before coming in smartly and bowing to the guests. Then Dad called out 'Katelyn Snape' and my heart leapt as she walked in to the ballroom with magnificence radiating from her.

She was dressed in a floor length, sleeveless, golden dress that hugged all the right places and made her look very grand. Her ebony curls fell lightly unto her left shoulder and her piercing blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She curtseyed low and smiled pleasantly at the guests before the orchestra picked up their bows and the music started.

Immediately I saw her make her way over to Lord Danvers who began making casual small talk before slipping outside with her. Before I knew what I was doing I had followed them outside and was hiding behind the wall.

"I need to ask a great favour of you, Miss Snape. I have recently rescued a baby hippogriff, who is no more than 2 weeks old. However, I am unable to care for the baby and I know of you kindness and compassion for creatures, I was wondering if you could possibly take care of it. Then my mind would be at rest knowing s it had a good home." Lord Danvers told her.

"Lord Danvers," Katie began.

"Please, call me Emrys." Danvers interrupted.

"Emrys," Katie continued. "I would be more than happy to look after the babe. Do you have it with you currently?"

Danvers nodded, clicked his fingers and a house elf holding a tethered baby hippogriff appeared.

"Oh he's such a darling!" Katie exclaimed as she bowed to the hippogriff and began stroking him.

"Yes, I'm afraid Zingy has grown rather attached to it." Danvers agreed.

"Well, then Zingy, you must come and visit him whenever you please." Katie smiled and the elf curtseyed and disapparated. "I think I'll call him… Lyall, my dear friends late father was named that and I think it suits him marvellously!"

"Well then, we must re-join the party, before anyone misses us. Oh, and I d apologise for any unpleasantness Cuthbert might have caused you at school when you received my letter."

Katie nodded and the pair went back inside and I followed them.

I was more than pleased with my name choice for my baby hippogriff. It was at that moment that I actually bumped into Remus.

"Hello!" I grinned.

"Care to dance?" he asked shyly.

I accepted and we made our way onto the dance floor. Remus' dancing had improved even more than last year and I smiled at it. The feeling was just so right, to be I Remus' arms. The whole world melted away and it was just the two of us and the soft music to guide us. I knew it was a selfish indulgence to feel this way about Remus, but I didn't care, not now at least.

When the song finished we made our way over to where James and Sirius were standing.

"Don't you look a treat." Sirius grinned as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"And don't you three look handsome!" I giggled.

"Hello all, just come to check up on.."

"Our favourite little gang of pranksters." Gideon and Fabian smirked.

"My my, Little Katie.."

"Aren't you a princess in your fancy dress!"

"You to don't look so bad yourselves." I blushed. "Where are Molly and Alice?"

"Here to rescue you from boredom!" Alice laughed as she and Molly joined us.

Alice Prewett and short, spiky black hair and warm chocolate eyes. Her dark red dress framed her perfectly and gave her a look of treasure and fun.

Molly Prewett was plump with curly ginger hair that came to her shoulders. Her kind hazel eyes looked motherly even though she was only just 15.

"How are you kids?" Alice asked.

"Hey! We're just as much kids as you are, Prewett!" James complained.

"We're fine, thank you Alice." I chuckled. "How are you and Frank, and you and Arthur, Molly?"

"Frank and I are just perfect! He's here tonight and we've danced a bit." Alice told me, beaming as she talked.

"Arthur is lovely as usual, he's here too. Oh, he's alone, I think I'll go talk to him." Molly mumbled before going after her boyfriend.

"Crazy she is!" Gideon snorted.

"You should see her bedroom!" Fabian snickered.

"Pictures everywhere!" the chorused.

"You two are perfectly horrid to her, the poor dear." Alice scolded. "She's in love with him and he's in love with her. What more do you two want?"

"But Alice!"

"She's our baby sister!"

"And we are supposed to hate…"

"Whoever has their eyes on her!"

"Oh grow up!" Alice hissed. "Molly is 15 not 5! You two have known Arthur for almost 6 years and he's been nothing but polite and sweet to you."

"Well, ok then…"

"Little Molly's off the hook…"

"But as for you, Little Alice…"

"We shall hound you and Frank…"

"Till the day you die!"

"I do believe we'll be the same with Katie." James smirked and I groaned.

"Yep, no boyfriends for you Katiekins!" Sirius chortled.

Remus looked distinctly uncomfortable and tried to smile, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"Ugh! Now you've ruined our lives, I'm going to dance with Frank!" Alice hissed.

"Oh, erm, I think I'll just go and see erm…. Florie. See you in a minute." I excused myself. This had given me an opportunity to return to my baby hippogriff and taken it up to the spare room.

Lyall really was a cutie. I'd have to introduce Remus to him soon as I was positive that he'd help me look after it. Truly, a baby of any sorts needed two parents. James and Sirius were not even nearly responsible enough, so I would be mummy and Remus could be daddy to Lyall. Oh Merlin! That sounded dodgy!


	25. Chapter 25- Little Lyall

Remus' POV:

When I woke up on Christmas morning I noticed immediately that Katie wasn't in bed. I jumped out of bed and began searching for her. My search eventually took me to the guest bedroom and found her in there with her baby Hippogriff.

"Remus, I can hear you breathing." Katie laughed without turning round. The sound was light, soft and like tinkling rain.

I sighed and walked in. she span around and hugged me. "Morning Moony!" she smirked into my shoulder.

"Hey!" I greeted.

We pulled apart and turned an identical shade of fuchsia at our state of dress. I was in boxers and a vest and she was wearing slouch shorts and a sloppy-joe tee.

"Sorry!" we said together then went even redder at our syncronisation.

"So…. That's a baby thestral." I mumbled, pointing to the creature in the attempt to get off topic.

"Oh, Merlin! Yeah, that's my baby hippogriff." Katie muttered.

"Why do you have a hippogriff?" I asked playing along with the I-don't-know-anything-about-this scenario.

"Oh, erm, Emrys… that is Lord Danvers gave him to me. he couldn't look after him so I said I'd take him." Katie explained. "Wanna know his name?" she smiled at this point looking me square in the eyes.

I nodded.

"I named him Lyall, because he's one we lost and the hippogriff is one we've gained. Plus, you're my best friend and it just felt right to name him after your dad because he meant so much for you."

I choked a sob and my eyes teared. I hadnt cried last night. Last night I was touched but now…

I felt Katie wrap her arms around my torso and I put my head on her shoulder. And let my emotion flow. Merlin, why was it so easy to feel safe around her.

"Remus, I cant raise Lyall on my own. I need you to help me look after him." Katie pleaded. "please." She added in a small voice.

"of course I'll help you raise him." I beamed. "he can be our little secret, yeah."

"Thank you!" Katie squealed leaning up and kissing my cheek. I froze at her touch but grinned at her cheeky smile. "Ok, so, Lyall needs to be fed a steak and whole milk every 2 hours. We'll take it in turns to fed him so it doesn't look so obvious, ok?"

I nodded and she kissed Lyall's nose before grabbing my hand and pulling me into our room. She threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to me before grabbing some of her own clothes and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. I dressed quickly and shook James and Sirius awake before pushing/pulling them out of bed and heading down to breakfast.

"Morning Remus, dear!"

"Morning Mum." I yawned and she sat me down at the table.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I muttered.

"well, you just seemed a little… distant last night." Mum told me in a worrid tone.

"Honestly Mum, I'm fine." I assured her. She sighed nodded and went to make a start on breakfast.

When she was gone I lightly touched where Katie had kissed my cheek. It still felt warm and somehow…. Softer.

"Morning Mum!" James and Sirius grumbled as they stumbled into the room.

"Merry Christmas Boys!" Dad chuckled as he entered.

"Christmas? Merlin's Beard! We forgot!" Sirius and James chorused as they tore out of the room.

"Morning Mum, Dad." Katie sung as she skipped in wearing a fluffy red jumper and skinny jeans.

"Morning Darling." Mum beamed. "Say, why don't you two go after James and Sirius before they steal all your presents?"

We grinned and headed to the lounge. As predicted James and Sirius were buried in the gifts.

"Oi Prongs, this one's yours!" Sirius muttered throwing a gift at James.

"And this one has your name on it, Padfoot." James mumbled, throwing a gift at Padfoot.

"Any of them ours?" Katie snickered.

"Nice of you to join us Foxy, Moony." Sirius sniggered. He indicated to a group of presents in the corner. "We made a pile of your presents."

Katie and I sat cross legged by our presents.

"Oooh! Sirius, thanks for the records!" Katie gasped as she picked up 3 disks. "Wuthering Hights, Kate Bush; Le Freak, Chic; and Midnight Train to Georgia, Glayds Night and the Pips." She read.

"Thanks for the hair dye Padfoot!" I called and I smirked at the barking laugh of Sirius who still seemed to find it hillarious that I had to dye my hair.

"Cheers for the shirt Katie, Ralph Lauren, nice!" James thanked her.

"Oh, Katie, thanks so much for the camera! I've always wanted one!" I gaped. It really was a beautiful camera. It was traditional looking, but had a definate high-tech working.

Katie gasped out loud and her eyes softened as she smiled and held up the bracelet I'd bought her. It had a golden chain and a golden paw print.

"Thank you Remus! it's beautiful!" she squealed. Immediately putting it on. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back, though a little nervously.

"Thanks for the cologne Katie!" Sirius called and we pulled away from the hug looking sheepish.

"Your welcome!" Katie murmured. "Thank you for the earings Prongs." She put the silver heart earings in.

"Here are our presents to you!" Mum and Dad told us, throwing us each a package.

We tore off the wrapping paper and I gasped at the gift. It was a pocket watch. Pure gold that told the position of the planets as well as the time.

"Merlin! Thank you so much!" I choked.

"That is quite alright Remus, dear." Mum smiled.

"Thought you'd like something a little classy." Dad smirked.

"I love it!" I chuckled.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I felt Katie press something into my hands. I looked at it under the table and smiled. It was a chocolate frog. Katie winked at me and I suppressed a chuckle.<p>

All of a sudden a very familiar, very pompous looking bird flew in and dropped a letter in Katie's lap.

She opened it and glanced down before slipping it into her pocket.

"Who was the letter from Katie?" Dad asked.

"Oh, just Emrys…. That is Lord Danvers." Katie stammered blushing.

"Oh so it's Emrys to you is it missy?" Mum teased.

"Don't Mum, he's only being kind." Katie grumbled.

"Well, what did dearest darling Emrys say, Katelyn?" James snickered.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him and Dad crooked his eyebrow.

"He only wanted to wish me Merry Christmas." Katie protested.

"He did that last night, I heard him." Sirius interrupted.

"Shut up Sirius!" Katie hissed.

"So what did he really say, Katie?" Mum questioned.

"just… just… just that Cuthbert apologises for being an ass at school and that he was probably just stressed but to not take any crap." Katie lied.

"Oh yes, dearest darling Cuthbert!" James sang.

"Cuthbert Danvers?" Dad enquired.

"Katie's boyfriend!" Sirius sniggered.

"He is not!" Katie shouted.

"Is too!" Sirius snorted.

"Padfoot, quit it. Mum, Cuthbert is simply a prat at school." I informed her.

"Thank you Remus. that was all we wanted to know." Dad muttered.

Katie jabbed my foot and I quickly excused myself to go and feed Lyall. He really was a sweet little thing. I must not have realised how fast time passed just sitting there cuddling him, because Katie came up to fetch me saying I'd been gone half an hour. When we got downstairs I made up the excuse of picking up a book and loosing myself in it. This worked just fine as it happened enough anyway.

* * *

><p>That night I was tucked up in bed, reading, when Katie came and sat beside me.<p>

"Remus, thanks for helping me with Lyall. It really does mean a lot." She whispered.

"No problem Katie. He's really sweet actually." I murmured. "Yep, a total cutie. Look, I asked Hagrid if it'd be ok to let him live in the forest for now. I don't really want him there forever but it'll do for now."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, well, night Remus."

Katie leaned up and kissed my cheek before hopping into her own bed and snuggling down. Twice in one day! Wow, it had been a great christmas!


	26. Chapter 26- Seating Plans

Hey Readers, soooo sorry for long waiting time. I was on holiday with no wifi till sunday night and the last two days just raced past me. I am very sorry and to prove so, I shall have 1 chapter up everyday from here till Friday. I promise! anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

The train ride back to school was uneventful. I had Lyall in a compartment at the front of the train. Hagrid would collect him when we went got to school.

I spent the entire ride looking out of the window and thinking about the holiday and how things had changed between Remus and I. I knew I was only kidding myself that he returned my feelings, but I could have sworn I saw him smile when I kissed him. I felt guilty for taking this tiny pleasure for myself, but I couldn't help it. It was getting harder and harder to deny how much I loved Remus. I knew everything about him! I was pretty sure I knew more about him than anyone else. Like the way he fiddled with his pen when he was finished early in an exam, or like how he chewed the right of his lip ever so slightly when he smiled, or how he blushed a little when he won Gryffindor points, or how he sighed with silent relief when he had handed in an essay, or how he used to be scared of knives but made himself get over it when we used them in potions class. Remus was my best friend but he was so much more than that.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for hours because when Remus put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump out of my skin and him to apologize profusely, it was already time to change into our robes.

During the prefeast speech Dumbledore mentioned that the faculty had decided we would learn more effectively if we were placed in a permenant seating plan. The whole hall groaned, but no one louder than us. There was no way that any of the teachers would choose to seat us together! Just our luck!

"Ok, class. Settle down!" McGonagall called as she walked into our transfiguration lesson. "Time to set the seating plan. Let me see. Skeeter sit at the front next to Potter, Rosier next to Wilkes, Macdonald next to Avery, Miss Snape next to Fortescue, Mulciber next to Miss Black, Mulciber next to Lupin, Lestrange next to Black, Jorkins next to Lockhart, Diggory next to Murphy, Snape next to Stevens, Jones next to Crouch, Swott next to Cresswell, Gundgeon next to Bagman, Mr Bones next to Lovegood, Meadows next to Purkiss, and Trelawney next to Vance."

I beamed as I went to sit next to Florie.

"Hey Katie!" he greeted

"Hi!" I replied.

Florean and I had become friendly aquaintances during the tests last year. He was a great guy whose parents ran the ice-cream shop in Diagon Alley.

James was scowling as that brat Rita Skeeter tried to throw herself onto him flirtily, I smirked. Remus looked extremely unimpressed at being placed next to not only one of the dumbest Slytherin's alive but one of my brother's recently acquired cronies. Sirius was also frowning and I felt a bit sorry for him. everyone knew that Rodolphus Lestrange was currently dating that Bitch Bellatrix. It must be hard for him to have to sit next to someone like that.

In Potions I was ready to strangle Slughorn when he decided to sit me next to none other than Bitch Bella herself! Cow!

Charms saw me slouching next to Lockhart who kept adjusting his hair and throwing me smirks. Git!

Professor Sprout thought it would be nice to sit me next to my prat of a brother in Herbology for the rest of the year.

For DADA class I was sat next to Mary MacDonald. She wasn't horrid, just slightly slow and irritating at times.

Astronomy had me sat besides Evan Rosier, stupid Slytherin and Sev's sheep.

In History of Magic I got put next to Ludo Bagman. He was painfully arrogant and kept trying to get me to give him my notes.

Ancient Runes became my new favourite subject as I actually got to sit next to Remus!

Arithmancy saw me next to this girl…. Dorcas Meadows. Dorcas?! Seriously? Who names their kid Dorcas? It's cruel! Sorry, but it had to be said.

Finally, Care for Magical Creatures had me paired up with some oddbodd with his head in the clouds. I think he said his name was Xenophelius Lovegood.

Great! What a fabulous rest-of-the-year this would be!

Sirius' POV

I was bored out of my mind! It was 2 am and everybody else was happily sleeping, except me. why me? I didn't even know why I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't. I decided that there was no point in lying here doing nothing, so I donned my dressing gown and stumbled downstairs.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Katie sat cross-legged on the floor staring into the fire.

"Katie? How the hell? You were in bed just now!" I spluttered.

She didn't even turn around. Just sat there staring into the fire.

"I made a magic copy of myself." She told my simply.

"Why?" I asked confused as to why someone would even bother.

"In case someone woke up." She sighed and turned to face me.

"Why cant you sleep?" I questioned with a concerned tone. Katie had always been like a sister to me. we had known each other the longest and had been through the same. We had a sort of… silent understanding.

"I… I'm just…. Restless." Katie mumbled. I sat down beside her and she put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"Just couldn't… don't know why." I answered truthfully. "This is about Remus isn't it?"

She frowned at me. I knew she liked him, she knew I knew, and I knew she knew I knew, but she didn't really like to talk about it.

"He likes you too Katie, I'm serious." I assured her.

"I know your Sirius!" she smirked. "And don't play with my feelings, Padfoot. I know he doesn't like me. why should he?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She growled at me.

"Sorry, but he really does like you. Honestly Fox, I've been trying to convince him that you like him, but he wont believe me either." I mumbled.

"Sirius, stop. I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled.

I sighed. Girls were so bloody complicated.

"You know, I saw Gilderoy Lockhart checking you out!" I teased.

"Sirius Orion Black!" she screeched. "Gilderoy Lockhart is an arrogant toerag and he most deffinately was NOT checking me out!"

"Whatever!" I snickered. "Girls think they see things, but guys know the looks that guys give girls." She scowled at me. "You should have seen Remus, he was practicaly ready to tear Ol' Gildie's head off." Katie punched my arm hard and my hand flew to the spot.

"Ow Bitch!" I yelped.

"You deserved it and you know it!" she hissed.

"Ok, ok sorry!" I muttered. "Jeez woman!"

"Sorry, I…um.. shouldn't have hit you." Katie murmured.

"That's ok. So…. What?"

"So… we should go back to bed." Katie sighed, getting up and helping me to my feet.

We trailed up the stair case and slung ourselves lazily into bed.

"Katie?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she slurred.

"You know that spell, making a copy of yourself, that's OWL level!" I grinned proudly. "Good job Sis."

"Thanks Pads."


	27. Chapter 27- Chasing Nightmares

Hey Readers, here's the promised chapter. This is very fluffy and takes the will-they-wont-they to a new level... sort of. I've had a lot of enjoyment writing this. Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

Life at Hogwarts was very busy. What with classes, homework, pranks, the detentions we got because of them, and looking after Lyall.

As if life wasn't difficult enough in school, outside school was getting more dangerous with each passing day. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were getting powerful. There were more deaths in the prophet. At least 3 each week! It was usually halfbloods, muggleborns or muggles. Occasionally a blood traitor was murdered. Not two weeks back Florean Fortescue lost his father. And the week before that Marlene Mckinnon's mother was tortured to death by, suspicions say, Malfoy snr.

This morning I was reading the prophet, with great apprehension, only to find Alastair Prewett, the twins and Molly's father, was missing. Molly had been sobbing into Arthur's shoulder throughout the whole of breakfast. Even Gideon and Fabian, who were usually the cheeriest students in the school, were silently prodding their breakfast. Alice was doing her best to reassure her cousins, but there wasn't much hope- and we knew it.

It was because of these death's and disappearances that I had begun to have nightmares. They were usually along the lines of Mum/Dad/James/Sirius/Remus lying dead on the floor, or reading their name in the paper, or watching them get tortured, or watching as Voldemort let them bleed slowly to death. One time I even saw myself being forced to take the mark and kill them all.

These horrific night time scenes were more than enough to put a stop to my sleep. It was torture for myself! Every night I'd dread falling asleep and attempt to stay awake, so as to save myself from another night of visions. Then when I could stand it no longer, I'd find myself slowly slipping away from consciousness whilst I desperately made a last attempt to open my eyes. Then would come the nightmares themselves. Each one as frightening as the other. Then I'd bolt upright in my bed; my sheets in a tangled mess, sweat on my forehead and tears leaking down my cheeks.

It was on this one particular night that I woke up from one of my most horrendous dreams, in which I murdered my adopted family slowly and painfully. I was sat up in bed breathing heavily when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Remus tossing and turning in his bed. He was mumbling something which I couldn't quite make out. Knowing what it was like to go through a nightmare, I stood to wake him. That's when I deciphered his murmurs. 'No… stay away from her…. Leave her alone… run… quick get away… get away… no…. no…. get away from her!'

I decided to stop his torture there and gently shook his shoulder.

"Remus. Remus, you need to wake up now. Come on Remus. it's just a nightmare." I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, Remus flung himself forward, gasping for air. I rubbed his back soothingly and his breathing began to regulate itself. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned back into the hug, resting his head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a moment, in complete silence. Then he turned himself around to face me. his eyes were tired but frightened still and he was still shaking slightly.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" he asked confusedly.

"I sleep in this dorm, Remus. remember?" I joked.

"No, here…. As in on my bed." Remus stumbled.

I blushed at the words and stammered, "You were having a nightmare. I couldn't let you carry on hurting."

Then he blushed.

"Why are you awake? It's quarter past three!" he questioned.

"I… I, erm, had a nightmare too." I confessed.

His eyes softened and he hugged me.

Remus' POV:

Of course Katie would have nightmares too. I'd seen her face when she saw all those names in the paper. And to make matters worse for her, her parents were threatening her with Voldemort on their side.

"What happens in yours?" I mumbled, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Loads of awful stuff. You all getting killed, you all getting murdered, me being forced to take the mark, or tonight's which was me killing you all." Katie admitted sadly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

I hugged her again and she sobbed brokenly into my chest.

"I'm scared, Remus." she cried. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to any of you."

I rocked her back and forward.

"We'll be ok, Katie. We're all safe at Hogwarts, and Mum and Dad are trained. Nothing will happen to us." I assured her, thought I was trying to assure myself at the same time.

"How can you be sure?" she demanded.

"I just know, ok? I just know we'll be alright." I said softly.

"I'm sorry, I've gotten your shirt wet." She mumbled. And I shook my head. It didn't matter. "What happens in your dreams?" she pulled away from me to watch as my eyes clouded over with fear.

"I see my Mother and Father getting murdered sometimes. Other times it's Mum and Dad, or James and Sirius. but tonight…" I thanked Merlin that it was dark as I blushed furiously. "Tonight it was you I saw."

"Oh Remus! you mustn't worry about me! we'll be alright remember?" Katie sighed, delicately pushing my hair from my eyes.

"You should try to get some sleep." I muttered quietly.

"I don't want to." Katie protested. "Every time I close my eyes I see it!"

"Then stay with me and at least try to rest." I suggested.

She nodded shyly and we snuggled under the covers, her head on my chest.

Damn! This girl would be the death of me!

Sirius' POV:

I woke this morning around the same time as James. When we decided to stop being lazy and get up, I was worried to find Katie's bed empty. Then I smirked when we caught sight of her snuggled up in bed with Remus!

"Oi oi! Morning bed buddies!" I laughed loudly.

Both of them sprang up out of the bed, faces flushed with embarrassment.

"It's not what you think!" Katie spluttered immediately.

"We… we had nightmares!" Remus stammered.

"Nothing is going on!" Katie near shouted.

I shot James a side ways glance and we both sighed in frustration before James called the showers.

This was so damn frustrating! When would they just pluck up the courage to come out with their feeling? How hard could it possibly be? I wouldn't know, I've never been in love with someone. So I decided to ask the person I thought would know most about the subject.

_Dear Mum,  
>what would you do if you knew 2 people who were hopelessly in love with each other but were too scared to say so in case they got their feelings hurt- even though the other person does like them? It's frustrating and irritating so please write back asap.<br>Yours Sirius._

_Dear Sirius,  
>I don't know what to suggest. I've never been in such a situation myself. Perhaps if you could organise something so that you were talking to one person about how much they liked the other, then have someone else get the other person to listen to it and hope that they just go in and admit it to each other. Sorry I cant be of much help.<br>Much love Mum._


	28. Chapter 28- Putting a plan into action

Sorry I broke my promise but this took longer than I thought to write and I had a arty all of yesterday.

* * *

><p>James' POV:<p>

After Mum wrote back to Sirius, we decided to do as she suggested and planned how we could go about setting the pair up. The idea was for Padfoot to ask Moony to help him with something up in our dorm and then 5 minutes later I would bring Katie up there 'to see what they were up to'. I'd then encourage her to listen in on their conversation and, as the muggle's say, Bingo!

It was Thursday by the time we had planned it to perfection, and 7:57 when Padfoot begged Moony to 'please come and help him with his muggle study essay on the garden gnome he'd left up in dorm. Exactly five minutes later I complained about them being gone aged.

I dragged Katie up the stairs and paused at the door which was shut. Luckily her inner Marauder took over and she pressed her ear against the door and I copied her.

"So… Moony, do tell how it's going with the lovely Foxy." Sirius slurred. I could hear his smirk from here!

"oh, shut up Padfoot! Like Katie would ever fancy me! she's too good for me anyway!" Remus mumbled, no doubt blushing.

"So you don't deny you like her?" Padfoot chuckled.

"Like her? Padfoot! You know I've loved her since last year!" Remus spluttered.

"Then why don't you go for it?" Sirius whined.

"Because the fact still remains! I'm not good enough for her!" Remus growled.

At that Katie broke away from the door and stumbled away blushing furiously and stammering something about needing to go see Hagrid.

Damn!

Katie's POV:

I ran from the castle as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. So Remus did love me but he didn't think he was good enough! For Merlin's sake! He was perfect! I loved every part of him, even the werewolf, so much that it hurt. I couldn't believe this! I debated on actually going to see Hagrid, but decided that a trip to check up on Lyall was much more what I needed.

I sat there feeding and grooming him for an hour at least, ranting on to him about how much I loved Remus and how completely barbaric it was that he couldn't see the good in himself at all!

It was at that moment when I heard a twig snap and I spun fast on my heel with my wand out stretched and a curse on my lips.

Remus' POV:

After my awkward chat with Sirius, I decided to go into the woods to clear my head. I wondered aimlessly around not even caring that I'd be in heaps of trouble if I got caught or that there was danger at every turn here. It must have been a good hour when I finally decided to go and check on our baby hippogriff.

When I arrived on the outskirts of Lyall's clearing I saw Katie was already standing there and I blushed just at the sight of her. I could see that she was clearly distressed about something but was not close enough to make sense out of her mumbling. Not wanting to make myself known quite yet, I climbed into one of the near by trees and crawled along to the edge of the branch so I could see and hear her. She really was adorable when she was mad.

"And to think! He sees the best in everybody else but cant see it in himself! It's ridiculous, Lyall. He's perfect and yet he cant see it! I mean, honestly! I'm surprised every girl in the school isn't after him…. they probably would be if he wasn't so shy!" she raged.

This was odd. Katie never usually went on about any boy! I felt a wave of jealousy rush over me at the thought of someone else taking her from me.

"He's clever and funny and imaginative and sweet and kind and thinks of other before himself and honest and not to mention extremely cute!" she sighed as she began stroking the hippogriff and put her head on top of his.

Just then there was the crack of a breaking leaf and she swung around, wand out, faster than anyone I've ever known. I dropped silently to the ground to provide hidden back up.

"Who's there?" she called out.

There was the rustle of tree leaved as a great group of Slytherins stalked into the clearing. I could make out their faces clearly. Snape, Black, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, Crouch, Purkiss, Flint, Malfoy, McNair.

"We've simply come to pay you a visit, Blood Traitor." Bellatrix sneered.

"Well, now you have. Piss off!" Katie spat

"No. we thought we'd have a little fun with you first!" Malfoy growled.

"Oh yeah. Thirteen against one- very brave." Katie snorted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lestrange shouted.

Katie dodged. "Stupefy!"

He hit the ground and I mentally congratulated her.

"Do me a favour, Snivilus, and take your bloody cronies and get out before I curse the rest of you!" Katie hissed.

"Don't you order us about!" Regulus roared. "Incendio!"

Katie gasped and charmed water over herself to put the flames out "_Alarte Ascendare_!" Regulus was thrown high in the air and landed on top of McNair knocking them both out.

"You dare attack my cousin!" Narcissa screamed "Deprimo!" Katie fell to the floor as her ankles and wrists fractured themselves.

This was when I ran out from my hiding place.

"Leave her alone!" I bellowed "Everte Statum!" Narcissa was thrown against a tree, knocking her out too. I was too worried about Katie to be shocked at my actions. "Ferula." I whispered and her injuries bound themselves.

I helped Katie to her feet only to hear Bellatrix shriek "That was my sister you filthy half blood! Impedimenta!" I flipped over and cracked my skull against a sharp rock. Pain ripped through me and I lay there unable to move.

"Levicorpus!" Katie yelled as Bellatrix was flung into the air and held there before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape barked and Katie fell beside me screaming in pain. I could remember the anticurse so, despite my bleeding head's protesting, I began ripping my woollen jumper apart and tying up the wounds as best I could. my vision started to blur as the remaining Slytherins closed in on us and I managed to shoot red sparks up just before I blacked out completely.

"Remus! Remus! Remus wake up!" James was shaking my shoulder urgently.

I blinked madly and sat up trying to get my bearing. I was in the hospital wing with a bandage wrapped tightly around my head. I felt James and Sirius helping me out of bed, supporting a great deal of my weight.

"Remus, Madam Pomfrey arrived just in time! A few minutes later and the Slytherins would have had you! Katie's at St Mungo's. Mum and Dad are already there and we can go now." Sirius explained quickly.-

"What time is it?" I asked my voice slurring slightly.

"9 am, you've been here over night." James told me worriedly. "We're allowed off classes today. We were really worried about you two! We couldn't wake you up!"

As they helped me walk out of the hospital wing, under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye, and up to Professor Dumbledore's office I really began to process the information. Katie was in St Mungo's! St Mungo's! she was really badly hurt and mum and dad were there. I had been unconscious all night!

When we reached the Gargoyles, Professor McGonagall was waiting for us.

"Dear me, are you alright Lupin?" she asked.

"I will be when I see Katie, Professor." I mumbled and she nodded in understanding.

She turned to the statues and muttered the password- fizzing whizbees- before leading us up the stone stairs to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall knocked briskly on the huge wooden doors and we heard Dumbledore say "Come in" before she ushered us inside.

"Ah, yes. Mr's Potter, Black and Lupin. I have the portkey here ready for you. It will depart momentarily so do crowd round and hold on tight." Dumbledore said solemnly.

We did as we were told, each taking hold of the tea pot, and seconds later the world was zooming past and we staggered to a landing in St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies. Dumbledore led us off down the corridor until we came to the last room. He opened the door slowly to reveal Mum and Dad sat beside Katie's bedside, holding her hand tightly. Katie was very white and her breathing was very raspy.

Dad stood immediately on hearing us come in, but Mum couldn't tear her eyes off of Katie. Dad came over and hugged me, checking me over and frowning at the bandage around my head.

"Are you alright, Remus?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head meaninglessly and he sighed before bringing us over to the bed.

"I can assure you that actions are being taken against the young attackers." Dumbledore promised.

"What actions, Albus? They should be expelled! All of them!" Mum murmured as she stroked Katie's hand.

"Unfortunately, it could be argued that Mr Lupin and Miss Snape also engaged in the fight. We wouldn't want to risk their education." Dumbledore explained apologetically.

I hung my head forlornly. "I should have just sent up sparks." I muttered and Sirius put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"But, surely Albus, it was self defence for Merlin's sake!" Dad protested.

"I'm sorry Charlus, there's nothing more I can do." Dumbledore sighed. "I must get back to the school." With that he left.

Within moments of the headmaster leaving, a healer entered.

"We have the test results back." He informed us. "Miss Snape has lost a lot of blood and is likely to be unconscious for a good few hours yet. It is for this reason that we will be keeping her in until tomorrow afternoon at least and she will have to be given a blood replenishing potion once every hour when she wakes up."

My fists balled in anger. Those stupid, cowardly Slytherins! How could do this to her? I'd get for this!

"Merlin's Beard!" James exclaimed a few moments later. "I've got it! Katie's book of contacts; we can use the book to get everyone on side and have those dastardly Slytherins expelled."

"You know son, that's not such a bad idea." Dad smirked running his hand through his hair. "It might just work! Do you know where she keeps the book?"

"I do!" Sirius beamed. "It's inside her pillow case in our dorm."

"How do I know which bed is hers?" Dad asked rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Oh you'll know." I almost smiled. "James' bed is covered in Quidditch stuff, so is Sirius', mine has about 50 books strewn across it, Katie's is made up and clear of clutter."

"Excellent! I'll floo home and write to McGonagall immediately so she can grant me access to her fireplace, then I can grab the book and be out of there." Dad explained.

"Hurry Back Charlus!" Mum called after him.

We were all stood awkwardly at the end of the bed in silence. Then Mum stood up quickly and strode to the door.

"I'm going to get myself some strong coffee, can I get you boys anything?" she questioned. We shook our heads miserably and she left.

As soon as she was out the door we rushed to Katie's bedside. James and I falling into the chairs and Sirius sitting on the bed beside her.

"I'm really sorry, Katie." I whispered. "I should have sent sparks up sooner."

"We're sorry too." Sirius sighed.

"We should have known those greasy gits would go after you." James agreed.

I had never felt so guilty in my life! I couldn't believe that I could have prevented all of this and stopped the attack before it started. Where had my brain been? Stupid Gryffindor pride and courage!

We sighed audibly and sat back in our chairs patiently waiting for Mum to return. Suddenly, Katie slowly opened her eyes and winced in pain before trying to sit up.

"KATIE!" we shouted jumping on top of her, hugging her fiercely.

"Ouch! Guys, c'mon! personal space and all that!" she moaned, playfully pushing us away.

"Are you alright?" Sirius questioned worriedly.

"Of course I am! Takes more than a few puny Slytherins to beat me!" she smirked before wincing in pain again and propping herself up.

Just then Mum came back.

"Katie dear!" she gasped. "Are you alright, sweetie? What hurts? Shall I call the healer?"

"No Mum, don't. I'm fine. I expect these bloody gashes will scar, oh well." Katie assured her. "Where's Dad?"

"Gone to fight you battle!" James grinned. "He's going to get your book of contacts and see if he can get some power behind him before trying to expel those slimy snakes!"

"Merlin!" Katie exclaimed. "How long have I been out?"

"About….. well… since what… quarter past nine last night till now which is…. Noon, or there about." Sirius told her.

"Oh damn! We've had ancient runes this morning! I had better ask sir to send me the work." She grumbled.

"Honestly Katie, you've been out for 15 hours straight and all you want is work?" I laughed.

Katie blushed furiously and muttered something about needing to keep up.

"I'm sure you are more than keeping up, Fox." James snorted.

"Yeah, and McGonagall is sending us the homework, which you'll have plenty of time to do since you're stuck here till tomorrow afternoon!" Sirius snickered.

"What! Tomorrow afternoon!" Katie yelped. "That's outrageous! I'm… I'm perfectly fine…. Just a tad wobbly. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Katie, you lost a third of your body's blood!" Mum told her sternly. "You will stay in that bed until the healers say you may go home, or I'll strap you down myself!"

Katie sighed and slumped back against his pillows.

"How come Remus isn't being treated like an invalid? He's got that bandage round his head!" Katie whined.

"Fox, I lost about… hardly any blood, you however lost loads. Madam Pomfrey was able to heal me up no problem. Besides, you've got burns too and your wrists and ankles are still weak from the fractures.

Just then Lord Danvers' owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on Katie's lap.

_Dearest Katie,  
>I was distraught to hear from Charlus that you had been attacked at school. I have been informed of your injuries and asked to stand beside you all in court in attempt to have the culprits punished. Of course I would do anything for a friend, especially one whom I am in debt to. You know of course to what I am speaking. Please write to me with an update of your condition as soon as you are able.<br>Yours in writing, Emrys Danvers_

Well, you couldn't deny Danvers was a good friend.

Katie's POV:

As arranged, I was released the next afternoon. I had owled Emrys back saying that I didn't want the junior death eaters expelled, just that they would have a criminal record of sorts. It was a muggle idea so I knew they'd hate it all the more. Excellent in my opinion.

The boys couldn't understand my decision and, in part, nor could I. I guess some part of me still loved Severus, regardless of what he'd done. I always found a reason, or excuse, to forgive him, to justify his actions. He was still my brother and I still loved him.

With all of the drama I had almost forgotten the whole ordeal with Remus. That was, until he confronted me months later- close to the end of term.

"So… Katie, something's been eating away at me for a while. That day you were attacked, I was in the forest before I showed myself. You were… ranting about a boy that you liked. I just wondered… you know… sort of thought… how was it?" Remus stammered.

I blushed deeply and looked away. He didn't know! He didn't know!  
>Should I tell him? He said he liked me too, but was that just a passing thing? Did he still like me? Was he serious?"<p>

"How much did you hear?" I gasped.

"Enough to know that you really liked this guy but thought he was being a twat by being so hard on himself." Remus told me.

"And… that doesn't sound familiar to you… at all?" I sighed.

Remus shook his head and I walked off. Damn, this was even more infuriating!

Remus' POV:

When I finally plucked up the courage to ask Katie who she had been talking about, she didn't even give me a straight answer. The thing is, she's been looking really nervous lately. It couldn't even have been the exams, because she was just as bad after they had finished.

Whoever it was that was messing with Katie's emotions like this deserved a good slap!

It was getting so bad that one day I decided to talk to James about it, since he seemed to give Sirius these knowing looks all the time.

"Really Remus?" James groaned. "Isn't it bloody obvious?"

I bit my lip. Was I just being stupid? how was it that everyone else knew except me?

"It's you, you idiot!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"W.. what?" I gaped.

"You're the one that Katie has been falling for the last two years! That day she was attacked, Sirius and I arranged that she would overhear your conversation so you two would hurry up and get together, except she ran off. Then you heard her ranting _about you_ and you still couldn't figure it out, how many times we prompted!"

I stood there shell-shocked as I took in what James had told me.

"What do I do, James?" I asked instantly.

"For Merlin's sake, Remus! just go up to her and kiss her!" James said none too quietly.

"But she deserves better than me…" I began.

"But she wants you!" James growled and seized my shoulder, pulling me out of the dormitory all the way down to the great hall where Katie was sitting, talking to Sirius. James pushed me forward and I gulped nervously.

"Erm… Katie, could I have a, um, word please?" I stuttered.

Katie nodded and we walked silently into the grounds.

"What is it, Remus?" Katie asked worriedly, her voice soft like summer rain. It pained me that even though I hurt her, she still loved me.

"I.. I.. erm…" I faltered.

She looked at me expectantly and I pushed myself closer before my lips touched hers. A buzz of surprise ran through her lips, but she began kissing me back, moving her hands and tangling them in my hair. The feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before. I ran my tongue along her lip and she opened willingly.

After far too short a time we broke apart looking completely shocked at our own and each others actions. Her hands dropped to her sides quickly and I flushed embarrassingly.

"Um… Katie, willyougooutwithme?" I rushed, terrified of her answer.

She launched herself onto me, her arms wrapped tightly around my torso in a passionate hug.

Taking this as a yes, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Merlin!" she said suddenly, making me jump.

"Err… what is it?" I asked.

"James and Sirius are going to be such a pain! They'll go on and on and on and on!" She groaned.

I chuckled at her dismay, it was true, they'd never let us live this down. But now, I found I didn't care. I had Katie and they could tease me all they liked!


	29. Chapter 29- What Do They Know?

Hey Readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while but now I have a wedding to do I should get it done sooner. This chapter is a sweet Remus/Katie chapter sooooo Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>I woke up on the last day of term with a wide smile as I recalled the day before.<p>

**"****Oh Merlin!" she said suddenly, making me jump.**

**"****Err… what is it?" I asked.**

**"****James and Sirius are going to be such a pain! They'll go on and on and on and on!" She groaned.**

**I chuckled and hugged her close to me. **

**"****I don't care. I have you." I whispered in her ear.**

**She smiled shyly but reached up and planted a soft kiss on my mouth.**

**"****I love you Remus." she beamed**

**"****I love you too, more than anything." I grinned**

I shifted slightly to lie on my side facing my new girlfriend. She was still sleeping, her face the picture of tranquillity. I silently lifted the covers and slipped out of bed to get ready. My trunk was already packed so I tiptoed to the bathroom and put the shower on. I got in quickly and was instantly warmed as boiling water washed away the aches in my joints and the grease from my- now slightly un kept looking- hair.

Upon hearing someone stir outside the door, I tied a towel around my waist and left the bathroom, flicking my wet hair from my eyes.

To my amusement it was Katie who had woken. She was leant against the doorway looking half awake, though her eyes widened as I came out.

"R.. Remus? erm… G.. Good morning." She stammered, her eyes straying to my bare chest.

Our cheeks flushed and she threw me a shirt.

"G.. Get changed!" She gasped as she hurried into the bathroom.

I smirked and put on the shirt along with some smart trousers. We had received a letter from Mum not long ago, informing us that now we must now wear much smarter and more official looking clothes- much to James and Sirius' dismay! I however had now problem with wearing 'proper clothes'. and anyway, we were allowed to where whatever at Hogwarts. It was only travelling and home life that we had to dress smartly for. I pulled on my jacket and placed my pocket watch safely inside.

When Katie came out of the shower, she was dressed in a long skirt, white blouse and fitted jacket with my locket on.

She bit her lip nervously.

"Do I look as stupid as I feel?" she asked.

I shook my head smiling. "For an aristocrat? I think you look awesome!"

She blushed scarlet and I pressed a kiss on her forehead before there was a disgusted grunt from behind us.

"Merlin! Cant you too keep your hands off each other whilst I'm in the room?" James groaned.

Katie laughed softly. "But Prongsie, it was your stupid idea to get us together!" she pointed out.

"Actually it was Padfoot's!" James grumbled.

"Don't blame this on me!" Sirius huffed, throwing a pillow at James. "It was _painful _watching Moony and Foxy faffing around each other cluelessly!"

I blushed but Katie laughed again and slapped the back of his head before flicking her wand, throwing the covers off of the two complaining, sleepy animagi.

"Why?" James cried. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm cold!" Sirius whined.

"We're going home today!" Katie reminded them. "Hurry up and get dressed. Remus and I will be at breakfast."

With that Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I cocked my eyebrow at her questioningly and she sighed.

"Honestly Remus, we're going to get so many death glares for dating, I'd rather get it over with quickly."

I nodded understandingly and squeezed her hand before we walked to breakfast.

Just as Katie had predicted, the entire hall stopped and stared at us as we walked in. The Blacks' and Snape glared at us and many of the other Slytherins did so too. A couple of Ravenclaws narrowed their eyes, but the rest of the house, along with all of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors grinned, cheered or winked at us.

I smiled in relief. It hadn't been so bad. I sat opposite from Katie at the table, and minutes later Sirius and James joined us.

"I see my stupid family have faces liked slapped arses this morning." Sirius noted with a smirk.

He and James had reluctantly dressed properly. James in a shirt (unbuttoned at the top), trousers and a knitted waistcoat. Sirius looked smarter still. He wore a white shirt with black trousers and a black waistcoat. At home we would get to wear smart dress robes, shame we had to walk through a muggle train station to get home.

"I think they might have just got a shock." Katie smiled.

At that moment, Andromeda and her, now, fiancé Ted Tonks came up to us smiling excitedly.

"Oh you two!" Andromeda squealed. "I'm so pleased!"

"Thanks Andy, cant say the same for your sisters." Katie laughed lightly.

"Yes well, who cares what they think. I came over to invite you to our wedding. I expect to see you all there. It's the last week of the holidays." Andromeda announced, handing us each a professional looking invitation.

"Awesome! That'll enrich our social lives! Thanks Andy." Sirius chuckled, pocketing the invite.

"And congratulations." I added as they walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm so pleased that Andy is marrying Ted. He's very sweet and it'll give the Blacks the kick up the ass that they need." Katie beamed.

I snickered and kissed her nose.

As if to ruin the moment, Snivilus arrived at the table.

"I need to speak with my sister." Sniv snapped, seeing our enquiring looks.

"Oh so its sister now is it?" Katie demanded. "Not blood traitor, or filth, or worthless bitch now that you need something."

Snape winced at her harsh tone.

"Oh yes, Severus. I heard your sweet little conversation with dearest Bella last week. The one just after potions class." She growled.

"I need to speak with you." Snape urged determinedly.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of us." I hissed irritated.

"Yeah, Katie will tell us anyway." James agreed.

"Even so." Snape pressed. "I must speak with her alone."

"Like hell you must!" Sirius spat. "After the last time you came within a meter of her? I don't think so Snivilus!"

Remembering the horror, I brought Katie closer to me protectively.

"I must speak with her now." Snape repeated, not un like a broken record.

Hesitantly Katie stood, shooting us reassuring looks. She squeezed my hand before following her brother from the hall.

"That slimy bastard!" James growled. "What gives him the right to speak to her?"

Katie's POV:

I was angry at Severus. He had done so much to make me so. Rejected me, ignored me, attacked me, insulted me, and now he can just waltz in and demand to speak with me.

"Katie, I want you to know that I do not approve of you courting Lupin." Sev told me in a manor not unlike father's.

"And what makes you think I care what you approve or do not approve of?" I snapped.

"do not be a fool, Katie. There is something going on with Lupin. You are not ignorant, I know you must have noticed. Every month he takes a day off from class and then comes in looking beaten up to hell." Sev began. "I believe that he might be a"

I cut him off, "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! You have no idea!"

"Katie, this is dangerous. Whatever you might have done, whatever father and mother might think of you, you are still my sister and.."

"Shut up Severus!" I barked before stomping away angrily.

Who was he to say this to me? who was he to 'advise' me?

I stormed back into the hall and sat down next to Remus, still fuming. The boys looked at me nervously and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and laid my head on Remus' shoulder. He slipped his hand into mine and held on tight. This simple gesture offered me a lot of comfort.

As soon as we got on the train home, I snuggled into Remus fell into a light sleep. Half asleep, I smiled as Moony, Padfoot and Prongs talked and laughed together. I loved to listen to them. They were my best friends and nothing pleased me more than to just hear them laughing together. There was so much pain and terror right now that it was very relaxing to hear them so chilled.

As the station pulled into view, I stood too quickly and lost my balance, falling back into a surprised Remus.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, jumping up again, and pulling him with me.

"Cos it was really an accident!" James smirked sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him and dragged the boys onto the platform, knowing that one of the three new house elves that mum and dad had hired would come and collect our trunks and cages from the train.

Mum and Dad stood on the platform looking extremely happy to have us home. Dad was wearing a suit and smartly polished shoes, and Mum was in a below-the-knee periwinkle blue dress with a pair of matching heels.

We walked briskly towards them and were engulfed in tight hugs. We waited for a few moments while the house elf apparated our belongings home, before bidding our friends and acquaintances goodbye and taking our leave. A short way from the train station Dad led us down an alleyway and he and mum apparated us home.

"Kids, it's about time we introduced you to our new house elves." Dad informed us, clicking his fingers to summon them. With a small pop, three small elves appeared in front of us, bowing low. "children, these are Tibby, Aggie and Diddee. Elves, these are our children, James, Sirius, Remus and Katie."

"It is an honour to meet the young masters and mistress." Tibby piped up.

"We is trying to serve the young masters and mistress well." Aggie squealed.

"If young masters and Mistress is needing anything, youse be calling elvies." Diddee instructed us before bowing low again and disapparating.

"Well, we'll leave you to unpack." Mum smiled. We turned to leave but she put her hands on both mine and Remus' shoulders. James and Sirius carried on obliviously and Dad slipped out of the room.

"Now," she began. "Sirius wrote to me a few months ago asking for help about a hopeless couple who couldn't see the love in each other. I was then contacted by Minerva McGonagall this morning to inform me of the pair of you walking in as a couple."

I exchanged a nervous glance with Remus. McGonagall that traitor!

"Okay, I'm going to trust you two to be completely appropriate and respectful, and I'm going to allow Katie to stay in your room." She told us.

Blushing furiously at what mum was talking about, the pair of us ran up stairs at double speed, we could hear her and dad laughing all the way. They were traitors too! Bullies!

After showing Mum our wedding invitations, she immediately gave us permission to go- having received invitations as well. Great! Now we have a wedding to look forward to.


	30. Chapter 30- Andromeda's Wedding

Dear Readers, sorry its taken me so long to update again. I've got to that point in the year where I'm just too exhausted to do most things. i'll also be crazy busy during the holidays s try as I might to update, don't expect much of me. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

I fiddled with the hem of my dress and fidgeted. It was 11am and we were due to leave for Andy and Ted's wedding in quarter of an hour. Mum and Dad were sat in the lounge with me. Each involved in their own newspaper. I sat on one of the chairs and drummed my fingers on my knees. The boys hadn't come down yet and I knew that James and Sirius were likely only just getting ready, so I excused myself and climbed the stairs to our bedroom.

As I expected, James had only his boxers and shirt on, and Sirius was combing his hair in his mirror with one hand and doing up his shirt buttons with the other. Suddenly, I felt to warm arms snake around my waist and pull me into a tight hug.

"You look delicious." Remus murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I spun around and placed a soft kiss on Remus' lips, the tingling sensation making us both moan quietly.

Remus was dressed completely. Smart black trousers, white shirt, shiny black shoes and black velvet robes. His bow tie hung untied around his neck.

I tutted teasingly and pushed myself onto my tip toes so I could tie his bow. My nimble fingers made short work of the fabric and Remus smiled, impressed by my handy work. I shot him a quick wiunk before bending down to tie James' shoes while he did up his belt and slipped on his robes. I then took the comb from Sirius and pushed him away from the mirror.

"Foxy! I was doing my hair!" Sirius whined.

"Don't be a girl, Padfoot! Your hair is fine you vain nuisnece. Now get ready." I scolded, smaking his butt with the damn comb.

He grumbled something about 'bloody women' and began putting on his shoes.

2 minutes later we all skipped downstairs, me holding the hem of my dress up so that the dark pink skirt didn't get dragged along the floor. I adjusted the heart shaped bust so it sat properly, before taking a small handful of floo powder and shouting the address.

I lifted my skirt once more and gracefully slipped out of the grate just in time to be out of the way for Remus coming through.

He offered me his arm shyly and I took it grinning sheepishly. Our seats were at the front on the left, where the bride's family was supposed to sit- which I found rather touching.

Ted came over and greeted us smiling.

"It's great to see you!" he beamed. "Andy will be so pleased that you're here. She was afraid that she might have her family seats completely empty. They sent the letters back and charmed them to explode into howlers of their hate, you know. They're nasty people- Cygnus and Druella."

"Tell me about it!" Sirius groaned. "Dearest Aunt and Uncle did love to back my parents up on my discipline."

I gave my friend a sympathetic smile and told Ted that he should probably go and sit with his best man, as Andy would be here soon.

"Who's giving here away?" James asked. "It certainly won't be her dad."

"Uncle Alphard is doing it." Sirius told him knowledgeably. "He's no blood relation to Andy; he's my mother's brother; but he's nice to us- not like the rest of our relatives."

Just then the fanfare played and Andy slowly began to walk down the aisle in the most beautiful traditional white wedding dress. Her arm was tucked tightly into that of a kind looking baulding man with crinkles in the corner of his eyes. He winked at Sirius who winked back and then came and sat behind us, next to Mum and Dad.

Sirius' POV:

After the ceremony, I went to talk to Uncle Alphard.

"It's good to see you again, boy." My Uncle grinned. "It's nice to see that my dear sister hasn't broken my favourite nephew's spirit."

"Like she could!" I laughed. "No, Regulus is her brainwashed perfect prince."

"Yes, he was an innocent and sweet boy; but never brave like you, Sirius, or as strong willed as you are." Alphard commented. "Listen Sirius. I want you to know that should you or your friends ever need something, you need only owl me. Walburga can blast me off the family tree if she wishes; a painting on a wall will not stop me from offering my assistance to you."

"Thank you, Uncle." I murmured. "You are too kind."

"No boy. You have just been deprived of kindness altogether with the Blacks." Alphard smiled.

Remus' POV:

I steered clear of Dad all night. The truth was that Katie had never looked better- it was unfair that she got more beautiful each day as if to tease me. I was worried that if Dad caught me staring he'd give me a clip around the ear; that was something I definitely didn't need.

So I was sat in the corner of the room discussing a Marauder idea with James. Surprisingly, it wasn't actually pranks that we were talking about. We had all agreed that we'd had one run in with Filch too many. The plan was, to over the upcoming year, create a map of Hogwarts that showed where everyone was at all times. It would be hard, very hard. But it really would be the achievement of the lifetime.

Then just to ruin my perfect concentration, Katie glides over and perches on my lap, shooting James a wink.

"So boys, talking about the map without me, are we?" she chuckled.

"We simply wouldn't dream of it, Foxy daaaarling!" James exclaimed dramaticly. "Now Katiekins, do tell where dear Padfoot's got to."

"Pads is with his uncle." She smirked.

"I don't think so, Prongs." I chided. "Alphard is clearly important to Sirius. let him have a moment."

"Except he's coming this way now." Katie pointed out, beckoning Sirius over.

"How Uncle Big Bucks?" James asked.

Sirius snorted. "He's fine, Prongs. Excellent actually. It's nice to see him."

"Yeah, well, Mum's coming so you can bet that we have to leave in 10." Katie sighed.

Katie's POV:

I couldn't believe that we were going into our fourth year at Hogwarts already! The summer had passed in a flash and it seemed as thouh we had gone from one social engagement to another. Dad told me that it was an excuse to get lots of people together. He said it made people feel safer, in dark times such a this.

We had decided on calfskin parchment for the map, as it was the most resilient and easy to charm. We knew that we would need to outline the entire castle, a job that was likely to take an entire term, and had chosen Remus for the task as he was the neatest in his work by far. He would be using everlasting ink to ensure that it would not fade with age.

By the September the first, we were sat on the train playing exploding snap already roaring to set the year in action.

Watch out Minnie dearest, here we come!


	31. Chapter 31- Written In The Stars

Dear Readers, I'm really sorry it has been so terribly long since my last update, but you know how life is. I'm a thirteen year old girl with school, friends and a summer jam packed with holiday. But enough about me. Thanks to all of you for sticking with the story. Honestly, I'm wanting to wrap this one up asap as I'm just not feeling it anymore. I wont abandon it, obviously, but my updates will be fitted around anything else- so sorry for that. Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

Sirius' POV:

I was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Moony was doing Prongs' homework in the library. Prongs was in detention with Filch for 'accidentally' pelting him with dungbombs. Foxy was…. Actually I don't know where Foxy was; probably with Moons. So here I was. Lying all alone in dorm. No one to talk to. Just me and the empty room.

Come on, you know what happens when people like me get bored, so I climbed out of the window and scrambled down the tower unseen before going to explore the depths of the forbidden forest alone.

I had been padding around for about an hour when I heard the pounding of hooves and I jumped into a bush to hide.

"Come out of there, boy." A loud commanding voice ordered.

Slowly, I crept out from the bush, pressed flat to the floor.

In front of me stood a herd of half horse-half humans; I vaguely remembered being taught about them… centaurs they were called.

"What are you doing in the forest, Boy? And for the stars sake, transform back!" the leader growled.

I obeyed immediately and stayed sitting on the floor.

"I… I just wanted something to do." I muttered in answer to the centaur's question.

"Are you ignorant to what goes on in the world, boy? Or are you just stupid?" another of the centaurs asked.

"I'm not ignorant or stupid!" I grumbled heatedly.

"Then why are you wandering along in a place forbidden to students when there is a war going on with a wizard most dark." A kinder sounding centaur enquired.

"I come here all the time. It's only against the rules if your dumb enough to let the professors see you. I know there's a war, but I also know that Dumbledore has more than enough wards up to keep him out." I retorted.

"One wizard does not create the havoc seen these past few years." The leader sneered.

"Yeah, but the death eaters cant get in either." I mumbled.

"The 'death eaters' have children here, boy. We would think that you would know that." The nasty centaur spat.

"Yeah, right, the juniors, whatever. I wont come back alone, ok?" I promised.

"Very well. We will go then." The leader snickered.

"Wait! How did you know that I was an animagi and not a dog?" I called.

"We study the stars, boy. You are named after one, Sirius- the dog star. When you study the stars as we do, you gain their respect; they tell you things." The kind centaur explained.

"So the stars told you I was a boy." I concluded, trying to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

"Correct."

"We study astronomy and no stars have ever talked to me." I complained.

The lead centaur chuckled.

"Be patient, boy. Learn from them. Now, off to the castle with you."

I couldn't sleep. The others had been asleep for an hour at least while I tossed and turned. Truth be told I was incredibly curious about the stars. So I slipped on my trainers, grabbed James' invisibility cloak, and crept out of the portrait, heading for the astronomy tower.

It didn't take me long to get there, I wondered the castle so often that I knew it like the back of my hand. Once there I headed straight for one of the telescopes. I saw that Professor Astra had left a star chart on her desk, and quickly summoned it.

I marked down many of the brightest stars and constellations and groaned seeing that a lot of them were my family's name sakes. There was Sirius for one, in my opinion the most handsome star there ever was. Then Arcturus, Regulus, Castor, Bellatrix, Narcissus (or Narcissa), Andromeda, Orion, Pollux, Cygnus, Cassiopeia, Lucretia and Alphard. The Black family definitely had a flair for star names.

Some of them, despite how much I might hate the people, were pretty names. Bellatrix was actually quite nice, so was Cassiopeia. But Lucretia and Alphard were simply hideous! If I were ever to have children, I defiantly wouldn't name them after stars.

I sat there, cross-legged, for over an hour just looking up at the stars and admiring their beauty. The centaurs were right, they could say so much. I just hadn't figured their language quite yet.

A sudden chill ran down my spine and I was reminded just how cold it was. I was hungry too. It must have been 1 am by now but I knew that there were always house elves working, no matter what the hour. So I donned the cloak again and hurried away from the cold tower, towards the warm and inviting kitchens.

"Master Sirius!" a little voice squeaked.

"Hey Adzie, do you think there are any cookies anywhere? Maybe a hot chocolate?" I asked, flashing the elf one of my famous grins.

"Of course Master Sirius. Adzie shall be doing it herself, Sir. Shall Adzie also tell Minnus of your beings here, Sir. Minnus does enjoy your visits." Adzie enquired.

"I'd love to see him, but if he's sleeping I can pop by in the afternoon to catch up with him." Sirius agreed.

"Oh, Minnus has the 24 hour shift all of this week sir. He will be awake, of course." Adzie told him.

"Well, I'd love to see him. Perhaps I'll pop by later as well." Sirius smiled.

"Yes Sir!" Adzie squealed rushing off to fetch the other.

I came down to the kitchens at night a lot. It was because I could scarcely ever sleep these days. Ever since term began two months ago, I'd been thinking about my family a lot. Not my soul bound family, my blood family. The Black family, with whom I had severed ties.

Honestly, I did miss them. Of course I did. My Mother, however stony and cold she'd been, had once loved me and smiled proudly at me. My Father, had once taught me with patience and joy. My brother had once been my playmate and confident. We used to tell each other everything. Once we had lived perfectly.

Then one day I had snuck out of his room when I was supposed to studying the family tree and had hung about outside my Father's study listening in. I had heard Orion shouting at a man. The man retorted something frightful causing me to wince. I wouldn't have dared speak to Father like that. Then I heard it. Crucio.

At almost-9-years-old I had no idea what that spell meant, the ear-piercing screams gave the traumatised me a good idea. I had sprinted back to my bedroom and dived under my covers breathing heavily. That was the first time that I had realised that Father wasn't quite the perfect hero that I had thought him to be.

Memories and thoughts kept me awake night after night. So at least thrice a week I found myself sitting in the kitchen with the two elves that had taken pity on me when they had found me crying in a corridor seeking refuge. They had brought me to the kitchen and given me cookies and hot chocolate. Now it was such a common occurrence that I knew many of the elves in the kitchen.

"Master Sirius!" Minnus beamed rushing over to the boy.

"Hello Minnus. You're well I trust?" I greeted.

"Oh Master Sirius! You are so kind to Minnus! Yes, Minnus is most well. A little weary perhaps, but happy to see his favourite master again." Minnus smiled.

"Sit with me, wont you?" I suggested, pulling out the chair beside me, which the elf promptly settled himself onto.

"Master Sirius? Adzie had to go and clean the Ravenclaw common room, Sir. She asked me to give these to you." A young, timid elf murmured.

"Thank you Lisbey. And pass my thanks onto Adzie also." I told her, taking the tray she was holding.

"Yes Master Sirius, Sir. Thank you." Lisbey squeaked and she rushed off.

"You is having nasty thoughts of family again, Master Sirius?" Minnus questioned.

"Yes. Well, not nasty exactly. Just… regretful." I sighed. "I wish it could have been different. That they were different."

"We cannot choose are family, Sir. But our friends are the family that we do choose. Minnus knows of Master Sirius' good friends. I is believing that you chose well, Sir." Minnus preached.

"Thank you Minnus, and you're right." I mumbled. "Well, thanks again. I'll see you soon." I Stood and bid the elf goodbye.

James' POV

I had been more than a little worried about Sirius for a while now. He had dark circles forming under his eyes and would be more than happy to sleep through every class, if I'd let him; not that he'd ever sleep at night like a normal wizard.

We were getting dressed when Sirius rushed into the room with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys! Moony, you're going to be so proud of me!" Sirius declared.

"Why? What did you do?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I finished all of my essays!" Sirius announced.

"Last night? I'd rather you'd slept properly." Remus muttered. The smile dropped of Sirius' face and he slouched against his bed post.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't an option so I did something productive. I thought you'd be pleased." He pouted.

"You could try a sleeping potion." Katie suggested.

"Or we could smash you over the head with pan!" I joked.

"Shut up Potter!" Sirius smirked and then yawned.

Katie through him a fresh jumper and he pulled it over his head roughly.

"What's first period?"

"History of Magic." Remus informed him, whilst knotting his tie.

"Good, maybe I'll be able to fit in a nap." Sirius grinned.

"You can use my notes." Katie smiled fondly.

Remus looked like he wanted to make a comment so I quickly interrupted.

"Let's get breakfast. I'm starving!"

Remus' POV:

I pulled Katie over before we left the common room.

"You shouldn't let him use your notes. You're encouraging him you know." I scolded.

"I know that, Remus, but any sleep is better than no sleep." Katie muttered.

"He needs real sleep, Kate, not a half hour nap in a lesson." I scowled.

"Why do you think I suggested sleeping potion? The muggles have pills. I'm going to speak with Madam Pomfrey and put one in his hot chocolate." Katie told me sharply.

"Forgive me. It's not you I'm mad with." I sighed.

"Don't be mad with him, Remus. it's not his fault either." Katie snapped.

"I know. I'm cross with his parents. His family has done this, not him, not us." I assured her.

She leant into my chest and I squeezed her arm gently.

Then James stuck his head around the door. "Are you two coming or what?" he laughed.

I blushed and let Katie tug me out of the portrait and down to breakfast


	32. Chapter 32- Sleeping Pills

Sorry it's been a long, long time and sorry it's short; but hey, it's something, right?  
>Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...<p>

Katie's POV

I went straight to the hospital wing after last class and knocked twice before being granted entrance.

"Ahh, Miss Snape, not up to mischief again I hope? Quidditch accidents?" Madam Pomfrey chuckled.

Allowed myself a small smile before getting down to business.

"Actually Madam Pomfrey, I've come to you for help. It's Sirius." I began shakily. "He's been having terrible trouble. I've been researching help for him and I believe the muggles describe his problem as insomnia. I know for a fact he wont take a sleeping potion, he's too proud for that. I wondered if there was any chance of purchasing some muggle sleeping tablets that I could slip into a hot chocolate."

"I understand. Well, I see no problem in these muggle tablets. If Mr Black is suffering from drastic sleep loss it is inperative that we get him these tablets as soon as possible. However, it is obvious that you yourself cannot leave school to purchase them. Therefore I shall floo into London and go to a muggle pharmacy immediately. Return here after dinner and I'll have them for you." Madam Pomfrey decided.

I let out a sigh of relief and began fumbling in my robes for the galleon I had converted into muggle money.

"Oh no, dear girl. You need not give me the money. Mr Black is a student, therefore my patient. It is I who will be paying for the tablets." Madam Pomfrey told me firmly, not allowing any room for arguing.

"Thank you ma'am." I smiled. "I shall see you after dinner." I bowed formally and scarpered from the room in order to get to the common room asap.

The minute I walked into the common room I was greeted by a familiar warm pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Where have you been, hmm?" Remus asked softly nibbling on my ear.

I caught his face with my hand and cradled it before turning around and kissing his cheek.

"Never you mind." I winked before settling myself between James and Sirius on the sofa in front of the fire, laying my head on James' shoulder.

At about 10pm I stood and stretched before sending Sirius a look and subtly signalling to the dorm.

"I'm off to bed." I announced.

"Yeah… me too." Sirius mumbled uncertainly, following me upstairs.

Once in our dorm, I flicked my wand, locking the door and went to sit on my bed, patting the spot next to me.

"Linky?" I called.

A small house elf dressed in a pretty floral pillowcase apparated in front of me.

"What can Linky do for Miss Katie?" the squeaky house elf asked.

"Can you get us both some hot chocolate please, Linky." I requested sweetly, winking at my helper. Sirius was not the only one with elf friends.

"Of course Miss Katie." Linky beamed disapparating.

She returned moments later with two steaming mugs of cocoa, I took them from her, handing one to Sirius, before the young elf curtseyed and disappeared once more.

I tapped our uniforms transfiguring them into suitable night clothes before bringing the duvet up and tucking it around our waists.

Sirius, who had been unusually silent until now, finally spoke up. "I fell as if I am cheating Moony of his spot!" he joked.

I smiled at him and took a sip of my cocoa, gesturing for him to do them same- which he did. The sleeping pills being dissolved in the cocoa made the effects not take place until an hour after the drink was consumed.

"I wanted to talk Sirius." I began. "I know how your family have been affecting your sleep."

Sirius winced and I sighed, putting my arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's strange. I haven't seen mother in years really. She hasn't been a real mother to me ever, and yet she still has such an… effect on me. it's like she's still smacking me around every night." Sirius whispered.

"Oh Padfoot." Katie mumbled, hugging her brother close. "She'll never touch you again, I promise."

Sirius could feel hot tears welling in his eyes. Trying to hide his moment of weakness, Sirius curled up with his head on Katie's lap.

Katie stroked his hair softly.

"You know, Regulus might be a prick to me from now until the end of time, but I still feel sorry for him. He was my baby brother, I was supposed to be the one looking out for him. Now I've left him at home with no choice but to follow my parents and probably take the mark when he's 17." Sirius confessed.

"Sirius, it is not your fault!" Katie promised, petting the boy's head. "Regulus has his own mind. He could follow you if he wanted to, he could escape if he wanted to, he could be free if he wanted to, but he doesn't."

"He's just a kid, Kate." Sirius whimpered.

"And so are you. Your parents sucked at being parents. That's not your fault." Katie told him.

Sirius let out a yawn and snuggled closer to his sister.

"I feel really sleepy all of a sudden." He mumbled. "I'm never this sleepy."

Katie smiled fondly as Sirius drifted off to sleep. She transfigured his robes into pjs and levitated him into bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

"Night night, darling." She grinned before heading back down to Remus and James.

"Asleep?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Asleep." Katie confirmed proudly.


End file.
